Merry and Estella
by loveofthering
Summary: Merry brings his horses home.( After finding out who had tried to kill, and those that died he had loved, Merry had suffered alot, but having his friends at his side he found the true love of his life)....Complete!!! R&R please!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1 Merry and Estella

A/N: This takes place a few years after the scouring of the Shire. Pippin is just married and Merry is feeling lonely, even with being very busy with his new miniature Palomino horses he gets from Rohan and being the new Master of Buckland. Merry makes grand plans for these horses to improve the breeding line of the horses of the Shire. Merry sets up a business agreement with old man Bolger and spends a lot of time with Estella, an old childhood friend he had known all of his life. Their old friendship rekindles when Merry becomes very sick from a sudden illness, but has all these new horses to handle and new colts to deliver.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Merry and Estella  
  
The garden was spectacular with all the flowers in full bloom. The Rose bushes lined neatly against the Great Smial in all colors of White, red, peach and pink. There were rows of blue iris's and Peruvian Lilies. The air was scented in the cool, morning breeze. Merry did not know which flower was the most beautiful in these gardens, perhaps the bouquet of peach Roses that Diamond carried in her hands as she marched down the isle to met Pippin just before they exchanged their vows. The peach roses against her ivory silk gown only enhanced them all the more or was it the glow in her eyes as she looked upon Pippin standing waiting for her. Merry's thought wandered as he watched the two kissing each other and then being pronounced man and wife. How lucky Pippin was finding the woman of his dreams?  
  
Merry never felt so alone. Paladin's health was failing and it would not be long until Pippin would be the Thain, and then having a new wife, he knew he would see little of Pippin from now on. At least being the Master of Buckland would keep him busy for a time, but it was not enough to fully fill his heart.  
  
Merry looked forward to seeing Éomer, who wrote him about the new miniature Palomino horses he just acquired recently. Merry hired twenty hobbits to help build the new corals for the small herd of Palominos. They were close in putting the finishing touches on those corals. He would be busy for months breaking the new horses. This would greatly improve the quality of bred in the horses he already had in Buckland.  
  
Old man Bolger approached Merry as he leaned against a nearby tree sipping his glass of wine that they have just served at Pippin and Diamond's wedding reception.  
  
"Master Merry, we've gotten a lot o' the best hay bails almost ready for ship'n. Another twenty-five bails should do it. We'd have it ready by the end o' this week"  
  
"I am glad to hear it, Mr. Bolger. I will be expecting to hear from you then. Also we will be needed as much hay as you can deliver in the up coming months once the horses arrive. If the hay is as good as what I have already seen, I'll be paying you top dollar for it." Merry told him.  
  
"I'll be mak'n sure of that, Master Merry. I'll not be disappointing ya now. You be count'n on the hay being the best there is." Old man Bolger proudly told him.  
  
"Thank'ee, You can't say fairer than that." Merry shook his hand, smiling.  
  
"Come Da, Fredegar is looking for you, I reckon its about time for the banquet to start." Estella told him. "Why hullo Merry, I've not seen you around for a time."  
  
"Nice to see you also, Estella. How is Fredegar doing? After he lost all those pounds from being locked up when ruffians captured him. Have you managed getting him back to his proper weight yet?" Merry asked her.  
  
"He is doing just great, but I think he likes the leaner look of himself. Then ever since he lost all that weight, the girls have been com'n around him more. That keeps him busy as well and away from the table mind ya." Estella giggled at telling him this.  
  
Merry looked at Estella and laughed thinking about fatty Bolger, his long time childhood friend. How he has changed since they had come back to the Shire. Merry barely recognized him when they pulled him out of his lock-up when they freed the Shire of all those ruffians.  
  
Estella had changed also, even though she was 5 years younger than Merry, she has grown into a fine looking women. He remembered how he would terrorize her when he was a child. She was the biggest tattletale that he had ever met. Which only increased his roguishness of teaser her more. She was a simple hobbit in both dress and manners. Merry hardly noticed her as he grew up in the Shire. She had soft brown hair that she kept neatly pinned up and wore a ribbon to accent her hairstyle. Merry could not remember a time he had ever seen her hair loosen about her shoulders. She always conducted herself in a very proper manner. She spent most of her time babysitting the children so their parents could have a day or evening away. She also would teach the hobbit children how to read and write. Estella was a very intelligent woman and often you would see her carrying her books about or sitting under a tree reading.  
  
Estella blushed as the conversation suddenly died down and she could not think of anything else so say. She excused herself as she wrapped her arm around her father and led him back to the banquet.  
  
Merry watched Estella walk away as he contemplated whether he would join the guests as they all began heading into the great hall. Merry was not hungry and his stomach was in knots. He felt awkward since he did not bring a date and most the hobbits came as a couple. He saw Pippin shaking hands and greeting some of his guests. Merry thought of an excuse he would tell Pippin and hoped he would understand that he wanted to head home early.  
  
"Pip, I have to see to my horses and the stables. Being the master of Buckland, I just can not find enough time for myself anymore. You understand!" Merry said slowly raising his eyes from the ground, looking up into Pippin's eyes. "Anyway, you have all these guests to see to, you know how happy I am for you and Diamond. She'll make you a wonderful wife." Merry patted Pippin on the back as he slowly began to walk away.  
  
"I do understand, Merry. I'll be seeing you around as soon as everything gets settled around here. I do want to see those new horses you will be bring in from Rohan." Pippin told him.  
  
They both stared at each other as Merry walked backwards waving his hand one last time to Pippin, before he turned and parted his company. Old Hob Hayward opened the door and waited for Merry to enter. "To Buckland, Master Merry?" Hob asked. "No, not tonight, take me to the Green Dragon." Merry ordered.  
  
"Very well, Master Merry, we be off to Hobbiton then." Old Hob said as he sat taking the reins, turning the horses about.  
  
Merry's head began to ache and so did his joints. Maybe having an ale would take away the pain that was slowly setting in.  
  
Diamond cupped her arm around Pippins and led him into the Great Smial.  
  
~*~  
  
When Merry entered the Green Dragon, he saw Farmer Cotton and Nibs sitting at a table drinking an ale, as Merry joined them.  
  
"What say you, Master Merry, shouldn't you be at the Great Smial toast'n the new couple?" asked Farmer Cotton.  
  
"I've done my toast'n for this afternoon, but now I'll be doing some drink'n." Merry said with a cocky smile and beckoning the waitress to bring him one.  
  
"I've finished the second cutting o' hay, and Ol' Bolger bought the lot o' it. Says you'll be needing most of this year cuttings for them horses you'll be bringing from some lands away from the shire?" Nibs questioned Merry.  
  
"Yes, tis so. Then Master Merry, wouldn't it be queer hav'n foreign horses to mix with our own?" Farmer Cotton asked.  
  
"Not rightly so, I reckon, there are none better in all the lands as the Rohan horses." Merry told them as he continued, "My friends in Rohan are the best horsemen around. I told them of the miniatures we have in the Shire. They took great interest in them. They've acquired a group of Palominos with the strongest bloodline, they will make our herds even better."  
  
"Say you now, seeing will be believing, if'n you ask me." Old Farmer Cotton commented.  
  
"That you will, Farmer Cotton." Merry told him. "I'll be meeting them in a few weeks just off the boarders of the Shire. You'll be joining me, Nibs, won't ya?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be very interested in seeing them." Nibs told him.  
  
Hob Hayward stood at the bar drinking his ale as he waited for Merry to finish his.  
  
"How is Hayward been working for you?" Nibs asked.  
  
"He's a Bucklander. He has settled down some, since we drove those ruffians out of the Shire." Merry said.  
  
"I don't know if I'd be trust'n him and all, since he turn coated on us with those ruffians." Nibs told him looking suspiciously towards Hobs.  
  
"He's a good driver and knows the horses well. He'll do alright, you'll see." Merry said.  
  
Merry finished his ale and patted Old Farmer Cotton on the back and said his good-byes as he and Hobs headed towards their carriage.  
  
"You be going home now, Master Merry?" Hobs asked just before he climbed into the carriage.  
  
"Yes, Hob. Take me home."  
  
Merry's head ached terribly and his hands began to tremble. He lay back in the carriage and closed his eyes. The coached rocked back and forth as it made its way to Buckland.  
  
~*~  
  
Old Hobs open the carriage door and Merry stumbled out almost falling to the ground.  
  
"Easy on there, Master Merry." Old Hobs helped Merry stand. "I didn't think you had that much o' the drink this night."  
  
"I'm just a bit tired I guess, almost fell asleep in the coach." Merry blushed some feeling a little foolish from his unsteady feet. He began coughing and felt a little lightheaded as if he would pass out. His heart beat hard in his chest.  
  
"Off with you now and get some rest. I'll see to the horses." Old Hobs watched Merry as he walked a little unsteady towards his home.  
  
Merry fell into his bed and instantly was asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 An Eye for Merry

A/N: Estella has had a crush on Merry most all of her life, but how will she ever get him to notice her..Poor Merry is getting very ill, but his stubborn nature will not allow it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An eye for Merry  
  
"I saw you talking to that Merry Brandybuck, Estell." Fredegar Bolger told her. "Don't be telling me you still have an eye for him again."  
  
"Don't be silly, Freddy. I have long pass my crush on Merry years ago, when I was only a child." Estella told him as she looked towards the ground, not wanting her brother to detect her small white lie.  
  
"You cannot lie to me, Estell. I know you all too well." Fredegar said. "You have been brooding over him all these years. I see your ears perk up whenever someone even mentions his name. I bet you know more about Merry than anyone in the Shire could possibly know of him."  
  
"You're being ridiculous; that was years ago." Estella began to get impatient at her brothers prodding questioning. How could she ever admit her love for Merry, when he did not even know she was alive? Yes, she had loved him all of her life, as far back as she could remember. The first time she saw him, the first time he pulled her braids, all those memories came flooding back in her mind. She has practically thrown her arms around his ankles, but he still paid her no attention what so ever. Her heart has been broken so many times by Merry as he would just walk pass her without even one glance her way. She remembered how she had cried the year he was away and all that time believing him lying dead in the Old Forest or some distant land. Then, how her heart soared, when she saw him riding his horse gathering all the hobbits to fight the ruffians. He was her hero and will always be.  
  
"You may spin that story to someone else, but you'll never be getting me to believe that for a minute." Fredegar told her. "And besides, Merry is the kind of a hobbit that would fall for someone like Diamond and not yourself."  
  
Estella's tears began mounting in the back of her eyes as she fought to keep them under control.  
  
"Estella, I could help you met some very nice hobbits that would make a fine husband for you." Fredegar offered.  
  
"See here, Freddy! I will not be having you picking my husband or running my life!" Estella yelled at her brother, "If I do marry, I want it to be for the hobbit that I love."  
  
"Now stop upsetting your sister with your teasing, Fred." Old man Bolger told his son, "She is still young enough and shouldn't be running off marrying no one."  
  
"Da, she is well pass her coming of age. If she does not find a husband soon, she'll be a spinster for sure." Fredegar told him.  
  
Estella turned and ran from the room as the tears came pouring down her face. She saw an open door and ran into the room and shut it behind her. She leaned up against the door placing her hands over her eyes as she began crying in earnest. Diamond turned as she heard the door to her bedchambers being closed and hearing someone crying. When she came out from her closet, it was Estella. She placed her shawl onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Estella, What is the matter?"  
  
"Oh, it is nothing really. my brother was teasing me, calling me an old sppppinster." Estella began crying again.  
  
"Brothers can be so mean, but don't you believe it for a second, Estell." Diamond told her.  
  
"He is right, I will never marry the hobbit I love. It is hopeless. I will never be as beautiful as you are Diamond." Estella wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You are beautiful Estella." She pulled her to her mirror so she could see herself.  
  
"All I see is a very plain looking hobbit." Estella said as she took in her appearance and compared them to Diamond. Diamond had long beautiful blonde hair that glimmered and shined. While Estella had long light brown hair all tied up with pins. Diamond's eyes were a crystal blue with long black eyelashes that only empathized the beauty of them. Estella had deep full brown eyes that you could get lost in the depths of them.  
  
"Well then let me show you how truly beautiful you really are." Diamond told her as she began pulling the pins out of her hair, as a long strand of hair tumbled pass her shoulders. When Diamond pulled all the pins and brushed her hair until it shimmered. The deep curls and waves were lustrously about her shoulders and the frame of her beautiful hair made her eyes all the more brighter and bigger. Her lips were full and beautiful.  
  
Diamond went to the closet and found a dress that she thought would suit Estella's fair complexion. It was a green dress with a simple floral pattern that emphasized her small waistline and lower cut bodice that gave her a more of a womanly look.  
  
Diamond again turned her around to face the mirror and Estella could not recognize the beautiful hobbit that stood before her. She wrapped her arms around Diamond and thanked her.  
  
"Now tell me who is the hobbit that has stolen your heart?" Diamond asked her.  
  
"You will only laugh at me if I told you." Estella said as she blushed a deep red color. "It is Merry Brandybuck, but he does not even know I am alive."  
  
"Well the next time he sees you wearing this dress, I am sure he will!" Diamond exclaimed, "I am giving you this dress. It looks far better on you than it does me." Estella smiled with hope when she looked again at herself in the mirror, wearing Diamond's dress.  
  
"Pippin told me that Merry will be here tomorrow. They are going to close the deal on the purchase of those horses that Merry will be bringing in a couple of weeks from now and I think having a very small dinner party to celebrate their meeting would be in order. Can you come, Estella?" Diamond asked her.  
  
"Why yes, I would love to." Estella hugged Diamond again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Merry, please wake up." Old Hatty Hayward gently shook him. "You have slept late this day, it is well pass noon luncheon and I brought you a tray, are you feeling ill, Master Merry?"  
  
"Thank you for awakening me, I am fine, don't concern yourself. I have much work to do. Leave the tray and I'll just eat in here." Merry shooed her out of his room.  
  
Merry's head felt light and the room felt like it was spinning. His throat was sore and he grabbed the warm tea on his tray and began drinking it. He poured some honey on the flat bread and wolfed it down even though he did not feel much like eating. Merry did not touch the meat or potato on his plate, but hurried in getting dressed and headed outside to the corals.  
  
The hobbits were laying the new posts for the fencing they were building and Merry grabbed a shovel and began digging the next hole for the post. The sun beat down on the hobbits as they labored in the late summer afternoon. Merry was profusely sweating with each shovel full of dirt he dug from the ground. His joints and muscled ached with pain, but he pushed himself to finish making the fences. They could not afford to get behind. Old Hatty brought out some cool lemonade for the workers to drink and she noticed Merry's face was flushed and how much he was sweating.  
  
"Master Merry, you're not looking very well, the heat is getting to you, maybe you should come in and rest a spell." Old Hatty said to him.  
  
"Nonsense, I am fine, it is just this heat and all this work to do. I do not have the time to be putting my feet up just yet." Merry told her. "I have to met with Pippin for evening meal, so have a bath waiting for me when we finish this section of fencing." Merry quickly downed the cool Lemonade and went back to digging another hole for another post.  
  
When Merry finished for the day, he looked forward to a warm bath to soak his aches and pains he was feeling. His legs trembled as he tried to take his clothes off next to the tub. The water was cool as he felt himself beginning to relax soaking in the water. Old Hatty came in with a tray and a powder to help Merry feel better. She knew he was sick, but his stubbornness would not give into his illness. Merry did not say anything as Hatty mixed the powder into the warm tea and she added an extra spoon of honey. He was happy that Hatty had the sense to make this for him because his head was pounding in pain and so was his throat.  
  
Hatty laid his clothes out on the bed, and told Merry, "It is to bed you should be going and not out socializing."  
  
"I have to met with Pippin and Old man Bolger to pay for the shipment of hay and to collect the money on the horses that Pippin is buying. It shouldn't take me too long to close the deal with them. Besides, I am not that sick, just a little touch of something going around." Merry tried his best to smile to show her he was just fine. Hatty shook her head as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Merry shivered when he dried himself off and put his evening clothes on. He still felt chilled to the bone even though the evening air was very warm. He grabbed a blanket and covered himself in the coach as it heading to the Great Smial to see Pippin.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry walking into the Great Smial and saw old man Bolger visiting with Pippin. He shook their hand as he greeted them. Pippin looked up into Merry's eyes after he felt how warm his hand felt as he shook it. "Are you feeling all right Merry?" Pippin asked him.  
  
"Yes, for the last time, I am just great! All day long, I have been nagged at as to my health." Merry shortly told him.  
  
"I am sorry Merry, it sounds like you had a very bad day." Pippin commented.  
  
"It is just so much going on with the horses coming, so many things to take care of." Merry apologized for his short temper.  
  
Diamond came into the room with Estella following behind her. Diamond greeted her guests and presented Estella. Merry's eyes widened in surprise in seeing how beautiful Estella looked. Her hair swayed at her shoulders with glimmering highlights as she stepped forward to take Merry's hand. Her eyes slowly raised to meet his.  
  
"Estell, you look like a strumpet dressed like that! You go change your clothes at once!" her father bellowed when he saw how differently Estella looked.  
  
Estella covered her face with her hands as she burst into tears and ran from the room.  
  
"Mr. Bolger, how could you have embarrass her like that in front of everyone!" Diamond snapped at her elderly guest.  
  
"I'll not be listen'n to you tell'n me how to raise my own child. You should have the sense to know that, dress'n her up like some high flutten hussy." Old man Bolger turned to Merry saying, "I'll not stay here a minute and be talked down to like that. I'll be stopping by Buckland tomorrow to conclude our business, Master Merry. I wanted to see to the hay meself, anyway."  
  
Old man Bolger slammed the door as he left. Pippin apologized to Merry for the disruption and asked him to sit and eat with them.  
  
"I'm sorry Pippin, but I am just not that hungry this evening. If we could get our business down, I would like to head home early and get some sleep."  
  
"Yes, of course, come this way." Pippin lead Merry to his study.  
  
Diamond knocked on the door to her bedroom and Estella was in tears lying on her bed crying her heart out.  
  
"Oh, Estella, don't listen to your Da, he still thinks of you as his little girl, he has not realized you have grown up before his eyes. It just shocked him is all." Diamond tried to make her feel better.  
  
"What must Merry think? He probably only sees a child as well and not someone that he could fall in love with." Estella said through her tears.  
  
"No Estella, I saw the look in his eyes and that was not the look of a hobbit seeing a child. He understands about what your father said. He knows how over protecting fathers are. Go to him and talk to him." Diamond encouraged her.  
  
The room spun as Merry placed his hands on Pippin's desk to steady himself, while Pippin counted his money to pay Merry for the horses. He swallowed hard as the pain became unbearable. He was glad when Pippin finally gave him the money and he shook his hand to leave.  
  
Hob's open the coach door when he saw Merry just leaving the Great Smial. Estella called to Merry just before he entered the coach.  
  
"Merry I wanted to apologize for that scene my Da caused." Estella said.  
  
"It is alright Estella, I understand, real..ly" and Merry passed out falling into her arms.  
  
Estella screamed for Pippin! 


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares Revisited

Nightmares Revisited  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The cool evening air enveloped them and sent shivers to the hobbits that stood side by side. All but one, Merry Brandybuck lay motionless on the ground burning in a raging fever. Pippin's arms encircled Merry while he lay in his lap unconscious. Even through his waistcoat, shirt and thick vest, Pippin could feel how hot Merry's face was that was leaned up against him.  
  
Pippin's eyes darted up at Merry's coach driver and Old Hob could clearly see the panic growing in his face. "Hurry Hob, and get the healer!"  
  
Pippin placed his arms under Merry's knees and behind his back and lifted him up into his arms. Looking at Estella who now stood beside them, Pippin instructed her. "Come on let's get him back in the house!"  
  
Estella raced to the front door and widely opened it for Pippin to carry Merry into the Great Smial. Merry's head rested weakly upon Pippin's shoulder and Pippin whispered gently to his dearest cousin. "Hold on Merry, I'll not let you go!"  
  
Diamond gasped in horror when she saw Merry being carried in her husband's arms and seeing the panic on her husband's face. "Get buckets of cold water and all the towels you can bring me!" shouted Pippin at his wife and Estella. Pippin rushed Merry into his bedroom, laying him down upon his bed and began taking his clothes off.  
  
Diamond pulled the lid from the first large barrel of water that was filled to the rim and began to fill the buckets that was along side of it. Estella fumbled through the cupboards trying to find the stack of towels. Once two buckets of water were filled and Estella had a stack of towels in her arms, they both raced back into the bedroom where Merry was laid out upon his cousin's bed.  
  
Seeing his wife and Estella entering the bedroom, Pippin's tears filled in his eyes when he looked up at his wife. "Diamond he is burning up with fever, we got to cool him down!"  
  
Pippin grabbed the towels and dumped them into the cold water and laid them on his chest soaking him in cold water. He yelled for Estella to get more towels. She ran from the room and began opening drawers in a panic trying to find them. Her hands shook as she found another stack of towels and gathered them all up into her arms. She ran back into the bedroom, placing them into the cold water.  
  
Estella's eyes widened in shock when she overheard Pippin talking with his wife and heard the fear in his voice.  
  
"Diamond, I had this towel on him for only a couple of minutes and already this towel is hot!" Pippin's voice quivered in fear and frustration knowing that Merry could die at any moment. Again he yelled out to his wife. "Tell the servants to get some carts ready! Send them to the icehouses and start breaking the ice blocks! Tell them to gather as much ice as they can carry in their carts, Hurry!"  
  
Diamond flew from the room in search of their servants.  
  
Pippin seeing Estella screamed out at her to get more cold water into the buckets. The tears began running down her face while she filled each one up. She knew Merry was in very grave danger and she could see it written all over Pippin's face.  
  
"Estella! Where is the cold water! I need it now, Hurry!" Pippin screamed out and pleaded from the bedroom. Estella ran as fast as her legs could carry her to bring them to him.  
  
Estella's hand trembled while she began wrapping the cold towels all over his feet and legs. She too felt how hot Merry was and knew he was burning up. Estella's eyes slowly lifted to look up at Pippin, but almost too fearful to see in his eyes that Merry would not live through the night. Estella could see Pippin's hand shaking violently while he worked as fast as he could to exchange the towels that were becoming heated. Pippin replaced them from the buckets of cold water. Even though Merry was covered from head to toe in cold wet towels, but his fever raged on.  
  
The healers raced into the bedroom and immediately started mixing the powder to give to Merry. They would pour very small amounts of their potion at a time into his mouth, only for it to be vomited out again. The healer mixed another powder, but this time they made a paste and packed it under his armpits and rubbed it onto his chest.  
  
Pippin stood just behind the healer and step aside when he stood to face him. "I am sorry Master Peregrin. Your cousin is too far-gone and there is little that we can do for him!  
  
"No! You do not know Merry! He's a fighter and he'll hold on I tell you! Don't you give up on him!" Pippin shouted while he poked his index finger into the chest of the healers trying to convince him.  
  
Seeing Pippin's determination he knew that Pippin would never give up on Merry nor would he listen to any logical reasoning he had to offer. Turning back to his patient he thought quickly of what else they could try to help him. When an idea came to his mind, he turned back to Pippin and ordered him.  
  
"Then we need ice! A lot of ice to pack him in. If we can keep his fever down, he could have a slim chance." The healer told him.  
  
"I have sent for a cart of ice, it will be here shortly. I will personally get some more ice as well," said Pippin in his most determine voice. Walking over to Estella he took her hands gently in his.  
  
"Estella, please stay with him. Don't leave him for a second. Promise me!" Pippin pleaded with her.  
  
"Yes, Pippin! How could I leave him? I promise!" she told him.  
  
Pippin glanced at the healer and then back into Estella's eyes. "Do everything the healers tell you. I'll be back as fast as I can." Just as soon as Estella nodded, Pippin turned and ran from the room.  
  
It wasn't long before the carts had begun to arrive that were now full of broken chunks of ice from the icehouses. The healers placed blankets on the floor and put wood planks on each side of the blankets to make a tub. They laid Merry on the blankets and placed cold wet towels all over him. The healers emptied buckets of ice all around Merry and then covered him completely in the ice. Estella stood over them and looked upon Merry with horror seeing him encased in ice. She gasped while her eyes shifted from Merry to watching the healers counting out the minutes until they would bring Merry out of the ice tub. She was only momentarily relieved when they placed him back onto the bed and covered him with the wet towels. They checked him again and he was still raging with a high fever. Estella sat beside Merry while they waited another twenty more minutes. Estella almost screamed when the healer took Merry away from her and placed him back into the ice tub and emptied more buckets of ice onto him. Estella's heart began to break from sorrow as she felt that Merry was losing his battle. Hot tears poured from her eyes while she stared at Merry encased in ice. Again they counted out the twenty minutes and took him out again. The healer rubbed another herbal paste on his chest and added more wet towels. Estella sitting next to Merry and giving in to her grief began sobbing hysterically.  
  
She saw Merry's lips turning blue and beginning to quiver. When the healer stood next to Estella to get her to back away from Merry so they could return him back into the ice, Estella pushed their hands away. "Get away from him!" she shouted. "Can't you see he is suffering! Have you no heart at all? He is freezing to death!"  
  
Estella froze in shock staring at them as if the healer's had suddenly gone mad seeing their happy faces. "His fever has broken for now! Hurry! Dry him off and get him into warm blankets!" the healers told her.  
  
Estella grabbed a stack of fresh towels and began rubbing his skin dry. Sweat was pouring from her brow as she worked with great haste. It was horrifying seeing Merry incased in all that ice. Merry was shaking uncontrollably as she dried him. Some of the servants that had brought the carts of ice brought in a dry mattress and laid it on the floor. They rushed to get the blankets spread out to cover him and they laid him on this dry bed. Estella wrapped him up tightly in blankets to keep him warm. She stroked his face. She noticed his skin was much cooler and he began sweating.  
  
The servants filled the bedroom as they removed the wet mattress and repacked the ice back into the buckets. They all went to work mopping the floor. They put Merry back in the clean bed and piled more blankets on him.  
  
They kept the tub next to his bed just in case the fever would rage again. They brought in fresh towels and stacked them on the table.  
  
Finally Estella was alone with Merry as she sat in the rocking chair and watched him closely. Pippin came in with both his hands wrapped in bandages and Diamond soon followed behind him. Pippin had chopped the ice until his hands were almost frozen. He did not stop until his servants told him that Merry's fever had broken.  
  
"How is he doing Estella?" Pippin asked.  
  
"He seems to be doing well! His breathing is less labored and he is cool to the touch." Estella told them.  
  
Diamond placed her arms around Estella and she began crying. "I was so afraid seeing Merry suffering so much."  
  
"It is all right now, wait and see. He will recover quickly. Try not to worry too much." Diamond tried to comfort her and stroked the curls of Estella's hair.  
  
"I want to stay with him until he awakens." Estella told them.  
  
"That might not be for a long time, Estella." Pippin told her, "The healers have put him in a healing sleep. It could be days before he awakens."  
  
"I still want to stay with him anyway, no matter how long it takes." She told them.  
  
"Then let us know when he awakens," said Pippin with a beaming grin on his face. Turning to his wife he placed his arms around her slender waist and hugged her. Feeling so relieved and knowing that Merry will be all right. Telling Estella good night, they both turned and left the bedroom.  
  
Merry began tossing about and talking in his sleep when Estella sat next to him upon his bed. She gently stroked his brow to comfort him an check whether his fever had returned.  
  
Startling Estella, she suddenly jumped when Merry shouted out.  
  
"No! Gandalf, No!" Merry screamed out while tears ran from each corner of his eyes. "Stay away from the Bolrog, Gandalf!"  
  
"It's alright Merry, you are safe with me!" said Estella trying to comfort him as she watched him fighting through his feverish dreams.  
  
"Orc's with orange eyes! Pippin run!" Merry suddenly shouted out loud.  
  
The door of the bedroom suddenly opened widely and Estella screamed out with fright. Seeing Pippin standing in the doorway, he rushed to her side.  
  
"Estella, I heard Merry shouting! What is happening?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Pippin, he is having feverish nightmares and is talking in his sleep. He is saying something about orcs and screaming your name." Estella told him.  
  
Pippin stared at Merry, "He is reliving what we have been through during our mission to destroy the ring."  
  
"Boromir, No! Don't die!" Merry shouted. Pippin closed his eyes as his memories flooded back to the day Boromir was kills by the arrows from the Uruk-hai. Pippin could almost hear the arrows hissing in the air and the sound they made as they hit Boromir. Then he remembered the look on Boromir's face as he fell to his knees and looked up at them. Pippin shook his head trying to bury those images once more deep into his mind because they were too painful to recall. Pippin began trembling as if he were there for that moment in time.  
  
Estella place her hand on Pippin's shoulder to comfort him from those painful memories. "I am sorry for all that you and Merry had to suffer."  
  
"Yes, we had been through a lot together." Pippin patted Estella's hand. He turned and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door.  
  
Pippin tossed and turned as he tried to fall asleep. He could not get the thoughts out of his mind of Boromir. For a short time, Pippin drifted off to sleep as the images of the orcs appeared in his dreams and began haunting his memories. He could feel the ropes burning into his wrist while he was draped over the shoulders of an orc. He remembered the greasy, filthy smell of those beasts as they ran endlessly through the wilds of middle earth, heading toward Isenguard. In his dreams, he could see Merry passed out with an open gash on his brow, also draped over an orc's back, running. "Merry! Please wake-up, Merry!" Pippin sat up in bed sweating and trembling in fear.  
  
"Pippin, are you all right?" Diamond woke up startled by Pippin's screams.  
  
"I just had a nightmare. I am all right now, go back to sleep. I am going to check in on Merry to see that he is doing okay." Pippin kissed his wife's forehead and got out of bed.  
  
Pippin opened the door quietly and he saw Estella almost asleep in the rocking chair.  
  
Pippin knelt down before her and gently woke her up. "Estella, why don't you go to sleep in the bedroom next door, I promise I will wake you if there is any changes with Merry."  
  
Estella agreed and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Pippin, please don't leave me, Pip. I'm so alone. Éowyn, watch out! The Nazgûl has wings!" Merry tossed his head back and forth fighting in his dreams.  
  
"Easy Merry, I am here with you! Hold on Merry, I will not leave you!" Pippin stroked his blonde curls and check to see if he was having another fever, but Merry was still cool to the touch. "Oh Merry, how did we ever get through all of that? Will these nightmares ever go away from us." 


	4. Chapter 4 Poisoned by Whom

A/N: Merry fights his way back from deaths door after being poisoned by someone that he had trusted (a Bucklander or a Bolger)..but which? Who would benefit from his death?  
  
Reviews would help me come up with the answers......  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Poisoned by Whom  
  
Pippin sat back down in the rocking chair as Merry calmed back down again, falling into a deeper sleep. The quietness of the room brought Pippin back to his thoughts of his journey through Middle Earth. His mind wandered through the many faded memories, until it settled on the image of Merry in Fangorn Forest riding tall on the branches of Treebred. This brought a smile to Pippin as he recalled their experiences there.  
  
Pippin listened to the creaking pitch of the rocking chair as it moved to and fro. He closed his eyes with the minutes slowly passing by. With an anguished scream, Merry abruptly sat up, his eyes wide open and his arms fighting a-would-be attacker in his nightmare. His breathing was rapid and hard. Sweat poured from his brow as if a bucket of water was suddenly dumped on him. His nightshirt was soaked in sweat. Pippin grabbed Merry's arms and looked into his eyes, but Merry could not see him. Pippin screamed, "Merry, it is me, Pip! Please, Merry, you're having a bad dream! Merry, wake up!"  
  
The healers ran into the room when Merry grabbed Pippin's neck abruptly and began choking him. In Merry's dream, he was holding back the Nazgûl and watching Èowyn strike her sword into his heart and King Théoden lying dead at his feet. Merry's heart, full of anguish and fear, pounded relentlessly within the confines of his chest. All he could hear was the screams of the Nazgúl and the roar of battle all around him. He saw Éowyn fall slowly to the ground with her arm badly broken. Merry's mind screamed out in pain.  
  
The healer held him down with all their strength. Estella covered her mouth to stop a scream that has risen in her throat as her heart broke in pieces watching everyone holding him, while he screamed out his pain. Pippin lay on his chest, holding him down as his sobbing echoed throughout the room.  
  
"His fever is back; we need to get him back into the ice," the healer ordered the servants to start bringing in the buckets of ice.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Pippin screamed, grabbing the healer's arm and holding it firmly while he waited for his answer.  
  
"It is not an illness he has! He has been poisoned. By what, we do not know. It will be a miracle if he lives throughout the night." The healer pulled his arm free, ripping the nightshirt off Merry and carrying him to the ice tub on the floor. Merry had large welts all over his naked chest.  
  
Estella sank to her knees as her cries turned hysterically into wails. Pippin gathered her into his arms and carried her from Merry's room. "Diamond! Stay with her; she cannot take any more." He laid her on the bed and ran back to Merry.  
  
The healer's pulled him out of the ice and laid him on the bed, Merry shivering uncontrollably. "Merry, don't you leave me! Merry! Please." Pippin sobbed. "I won't let you go; do you hear me?" Pippin grabbed a towel and began drying him off as rapidly as he could. The healer rubbed herbal paste all over his chest and feet. The servants wrapped him tightly into thick blankets. Merry began to relax again and began breathing evenly.  
  
The healers began pouring small amounts of water into his mouth, letting it slowly drip down his throat. They were encouraged that Merry did not vomit it back up. One of the healers mixed another powder of special herbs into the water and began dripping it down his throat. Hours they worked getting all the fluids down him, until the early morning sun arose in the sky.  
  
They made a special pack of herbs and placed it into a loosely linen cloth. They tied the ends tightly. Placing this into a cup of warm tea, until the herbs were well soaked. They opened Merry's mouth and placed this into the side of his cheek.  
  
"Keep dipping the pouch into the tea and replace it back into his mouth." The healer told Pippin.  
  
Diamond came into the room as the healer left to get some sleep. Diamond placed her arms around Pippin and told him that he needed sleep as well. She would take care of Merry for awhile. Pippin kissed his wife and walked out of the room. He was completely exhausted.  
  
Diamond watched Merry as he slept peacefully.  
  
~*~  
  
Estella woke startled from a dream and sat up in her bed. She did not know how long she had slept, but only remembered her sobbing into her pillow. She jumped from her bed and ran into Merry's room to see how he was doing.  
  
"Diamond, how is he?" she called as she entered the room, almost too fearful to ask.  
  
"Estell, he is doing so much better, come see for yourself." Diamond told her.  
  
Estella sat on the bed next to Merry and touched his face as he slept quietly before her. This brought a warm smile to her face. She could sense that Merry had gotten through the worst of it.  
  
"He had a very ruff night, but he is now able to take water and the medications the healers are giving him." Diamond said encouragingly.  
  
Diamond took Estella's hand and held it tightly. "You do really love him, don't you?" Diamond said. "Yes, that I do." Estella not taking her eyes off of Merry, answered her.  
  
"How could Merry be so blind as not to see this." Diamond commented. "He is going to fine now, Estella, and your happiness will soon begin."  
  
"I will see to the noon luncheon and prepare our staff for the day." Daimond left Estella to care for Merry.  
  
Estella took the pouch out of Merry's mouth and placed it into the tea. When she placed it into Merry's mouth his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and her eyes darted toward his face. Merry looked up into her beautiful eyes as he took the pouch from his mouth. "Please Merry, you need to take this medicine." Estella gently told him as she tried to control the tears swelling in her eyes from seeing him finally awake.  
  
"Where am I?" Merry asked weakly.  
  
"You are at the Great Smial with Pippin and Diamond." She told him as the tears began rolling from her eyes. "Now please lay back and rest."  
  
Merry lay back into his pillow as Estella gently replaced the medicine pouch back into his mouth. She reached for the glass of water that sat on the nightstand next to his bed. "You need to drink," and she placed her hand around his neck and lifted him while she held the water to his mouth. He sipped the water while looking up into her eyes. He never noticed just how beautiful her eyes really were and her hair that gently fell pass her shoulders.  
  
Estella's hand shook as she held the glass to his lips and it forced her to set it down on the table. Her tears began flowing down her face. Merry reached his arms towards her and he brought her down to his chest holding her, while she cried. Merry could feel the love this hobbit had for him.  
  
"Merry your awake!" Pippin shouted, seeing Merry fully conscious.  
  
Merry let go of Estella as she stood up and moved to the chair to set down. He took out the medicine pouch from his mouth and took Pippin's hand as he sat down next to Merry on the bed.  
  
"You had a ruff go of it, Merry. How are you feeling now?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Like I was hit with a boulder that Treebred tossed at the orcs." Merry commented.  
  
"Oh, that would be bad." Pippin laughed as he too remembered the force of strength that Treebred possessed, when he tossed the boulders at the orcs in Isenguard, as if they were mire pebbles.  
  
"I'll be bringing you some soup from the kitchen, Merry. I will be back shortly." Estella told him as she walked out the door.  
  
"You know she loves you, don't you Merry? She has barely left your side and worried endlessly over you." Pippin smiled as he told him.  
  
"Yes, she is a beautiful woman." Merry commented. "When I get over this illness, I'll have to see more of her."  
  
"You do not have an illness, Merry. You were poisoned." Pippin told him.  
  
Merry looked at him questionably, "That can not be, who would want to poison me?"  
  
"That is what we need to find out." Pippin told him. "Have you been around any strangers lately?"  
  
"No, not at all, only Bucklanders and Bolgers." Merry thought back. "And neither would hurt me."  
  
"Well, someone did and it about killed you." Pippin told him.  
  
This gave Merry a great pause, as he thought about this and which of them would want to see his death.  
  
Estella and Diamond came back into the room and Merry allowed Estella to spoon-feed him the soup, even though he did not feel the slightest bit hungry. He got her to laugh and he would close his lips pretending he would not eat another mouth full. He smiled at the sound of her laughter.  
  
"I love your hair about your shoulders, you have the most beautiful hair that I have ever seen." Merry complimented her.  
  
"Well then, I'll be making sure the lengths are always about me shoulders." She giggled at his compliment. Estella's heart soared as she noticed him not taking his eyes off of her for a second. She thought about how much she loved him. 


	5. Chapter 5 I Will Have No Other

Chapter 5  
  
I Will Have No Other  
  
"Oh, Hob, that is terrible!" Hatty shook from the news of Merry being so ill. "His mother died only last year from a sudden fever. Thank goodness the fever did not take Master Merry."  
  
"The healers are say'n it wasn't an illness that poor Master Merry had, rather a poison'n." Old Hob told his wife.  
  
"No! It couldn't be from my kitchen, I'll tell you!" Hatty shook her finger at her husband. "Why there is no cleaner kitchen in all the Shire and my recipes have won blue ribbons every single year from the county fair."  
  
"No one is think'n your fine meals have caused him any harm, my dear." Old Hob told her.  
  
"Good morning Da, and Mama." Erling said as he walked into the Buckland kitchen as he kissed his mother's cheek.  
  
"Have ya heard about our poor Master Merry, my son?" Hatty asked him.  
  
"Yes that is why I am here so early this morning. Wanting to see my dear mother of course, but official business as well, me being the Shirriff and all." Erling told her.  
  
"Well, don't you be stick'n your nose into my recipes, cause I'll be tell'n now, that it is not me cook'n that has caused this!" Old Hatty warned him.  
  
"No Mama, everyone knows the poisoning didn't come from what he ate, but rather maybe something he drank. Have you noticed any suspicious characters hang'n about or strangers that might of visited recently?" Erling asked her.  
  
"There was only a messenger from Rohan a few weeks pass, and the only other thing I can think of was Merry attending Peregrin's wedding." Hatty told him.  
  
Hatty just brought the teapot out from her cupboard and began pouring the boiling water into the pot for the first cup of tea this morning. "Here let me help you with Mama." Erling grabbed the three cups and went into the pantry to get the tea.  
  
Hatty began mixing the tea in the pot and poured each cup full. "I'll get the honey." Erling told her as he searched the shelves in the pantry. "Mama, where's the honey? I cannot find it."  
  
"Oh, nonsense son, it is right on the shelf were is should be. I used it last night for Merry's tea and powder, bless his dear soul." Hatty told him. "I put it away myself. You should know that as you were here last night having a late night cup of tea with me."  
  
"Well, it is not here." Erling said.  
  
"It must be Celandine's little ones getting into the honey again, I caught them last week dipping their fingers into it. I'll have to talk to them about it." Hatty said.  
  
"Mama, Berlic is asking for his morning tea." Ester said as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Tell your husband I'll be right there and I'll be bringing him my best berry cake for his tea, seeing we are out of honey again." Hatty said to her daughter.  
  
"Don't overly worry yourself about the honey, I'll stop and get you another jar later today." Erling told her. "Any way, I have to get back to Shirriffing and making me rounds this morning. Good day to you both."  
  
"That's my boy." Old Hob said, "A harder worker, that he is. Ever since Ol' Robin Smallburrow hired him when those ruffian shown up, he's been Shirriffing every since."  
  
"Yes, my dear, our boy is good one, that is for sure." Hatty said with pride.  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me my Lady, but a Mr. Bolger is here this morning to see you." A servant girl approached Diamond as she sat having her morning tea in the kitchen.  
  
"Please show him in." Diamond told her.  
  
"Fredegar Bolger, so nice of you to call this morning." Diamond said sweetly.  
  
"Tis not a social call I'm mak'n, I've come to be take'n my sister home with me. Have her things sent to my carriage." Fredegar instructed her.  
  
"Why Mr. Bolger, whatever could be the matter, I had hoped Estella would stay with us for awhile." Daimond inquired. "If it is your father's wishes because of last night, I only felt sorry for poor Estell after he embarrassed her so."  
  
"I'll not be having my sister stay under the same roof as a Brandybuck, especially her having such grand ideas about him and all." Fredegar told Diamond.  
  
"Let me assure you that we are well chaperoning her comings and goings. Besides Merry is very ill and needs close looking after." Diamond trying her best to get him to understand.  
  
"I'll not hear of it, she is coming home, where she belongs." Fredegar insisted.  
  
"Wait a minute, Fredegar, might I have a word with you in private?" Asked Pippin.  
  
Fredegar followed Pippin into his study.  
  
"Why are you so insistent that Estella stay away from Merry. You know how much she cares for him and right now with Merry being so sick, she is exactly what he needs." Pippin inquired. "Estella could not find no better husband than Merry."  
  
"We Bolgers are a proud family and Estella should not be marrying out of her class. She only has a simple dowry and simple ways about her. It is her families wishes that she stay in the Took line and not mixing our blood with Bucklanders." Fredegar told him.  
  
"If you look at your family heritage you will see that many a Bolgers has crossings with Bucklanders in the blood lines. We all do." Pippin was trying his best to reason with Fredegar.  
  
"Estella is a simple lass and will only marry a simple hobbit. We will never allow her to marry above our means. I will hear no more about it, Peregrin. Send her out to our carriage immediately." Fredegar turn to walk away, but Pippin added one more thing.  
  
"We use to be best friends, You, Merry and I. What happened Fredegar?" Pippin asked.  
  
"We grew up, Pippin. You'll become the Thain and Merry is already the Master of Buckland and I am just a store clerk." Fredegar said.  
  
"Merry loves her, Fredegar." Pippin told him.  
  
"Love is for the very wealthy among us, not for the simple fork with simple means." Fredegar tried to turn and walk out of the study.  
  
"You know he will come after her don't you, you will not be able to keep them apart." Pippin told him.  
  
"Let him try, I will kill him if he gets too close to her." Fredegar snarled back at Pippin and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is the meaning of this Freddy!" Estella shouted at him as she approached the coach.  
  
"Get in Estella, you are coming home with me immediately." Fredegar insisted.  
  
"I will do no such a thing." Estella said.  
  
Fredegar picked-up his sister over his shoulder and carried her into the coach, all the while Estella screaming and cursing him. He placed her down on the seat in the coach and ordered the driver away.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, Freddy? You know how much I love Merry. Don't you want me to be happy?" Estella pleaded with him.  
  
"I do want your happiness more than you know, but Merry is not right for you. You just do not see it yet. I am stopping you from making a big mistake." Fredegar told her.  
  
"How dare you interfere with my life. I will not have it Freddy." Estella insisted.  
  
"You are a Bolger and it is wise for you if you remember that." Fredegar told her. "You must remember you position in your life, you are not some grand lass with a title by no means, not like your friend Diamond of Long Cleeve."  
  
"Why, your jealous that I would become more than what you have in life, is that right Fredegar? That you can not handle being a simple store clerk, all the while your poor sister becomes mistress of Buckland!" She shouted at him.  
  
Fredegar slapped her across her face and Estella began crying. "It was I who saved our families business from ruin. I'm the one who put the clothes on your back and the food in your belly. I made sure you had an education and you were well cared for. Everything we have is tied up into that meager store we own and with the cost of tea as it is. It is taking everything we have invested to purchase it. It's a good thing that hobbits have such a taste for it, or we would be penniless. I'll not have your fancy Brandybuck bailing our family out from his pockets. I could not afford the flowers for your wedding, let alone pay your dowry." Fredegar placed his face into his hands.  
  
"Freddy, I am sorry for all your troubles, but your asking too much from me. I love him. I will always love him. It does not matter to him what is in our pockets, dowry or our name. He loves me also and I will have no other than Merry as my husband." Estella told him. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Tea

Chapter 6  
  
The Tea  
  
Pippin and Diamond sat at the table in the gardens drinking their late morning tea. The garden flowers began to open with the sun climbing to high noon with an explosion of colors in red, yellow and pink. A warm breeze greeted them and promised to be another beautiful day. Pippin was exhausted from getting little sleep, since Merry was so ill. His thoughts stayed focused on what the healers told him about Merry being poisoned and how close that Merry came to death. Pippin wished he could return to his bed to sleep a few hours more, but after Fredegar's visit had upset him, he could no longer sleep. Merry really needed to be with Estella, and he drew so much comfort from her presence. He did not know how he was going to tell Merry about Estella and how this news would only anger him more. Pippin looked at his wife sitting along side of him and he thought that Merry should be this happy, if only he could get her brother to see that what he was doing was wrong. Estella would be a perfect wife for Merry. Pippin knew that Merry and his stubborn pride would not allow Fredegar to stand in his way.  
  
"What are you going to tell Merry about Estella?" Diamond looked worried towards her husband as she too thought about how Merry was going to take this news. The last thing Merry needed now was to be getting upset especially all that he has been through.  
  
"Merry is still very sick and weak. We will tell him the truth and just approach it slowly with him. Just let him know how much from what he asks." Pippin paused for a while as he looked at his wife, then added, " You know, I did want to take you to Gondor to see King Elessar for our honeymoon, but it looks like we will have to put it off for awhile until all this is settled. I have to bring Merry's horses here to the Shire. He will need help with this."  
  
"I do not mind waiting, Pippin. When Merry is well, we will have more than enough time to visit Gondor." Diamond told him. "Who do you think tried to poison Merry?"  
  
"I do not know, Diamond. The Shirriff is stopping by this morning to ask some questions and perhaps he may already have some answers." Pippin told her.  
  
"I will prepare our staff and see to it that Merry gets a good meal, that is if he is able to eat anything yet." Daimond kiss her husband and went to find the cook to prepare the meal.  
  
Pippin heard the footsteps coming down the cobble stone path leading to the gardens and could see Erling and one of his servants leading the way. Pippin stood by the table and waited for him to join him.  
  
Pippin greeted the Shirriff as he approached him shaking his hand. "Erling, please sit down and have a cup of tea, while we talk."  
  
"Thank you, how is Merry doing this morning?" Erling asked him.  
  
"He is fine and resting well. It will take sometime until he has fully recovered." Pippin told him.  
  
"I need to ask you some questions." Erling picked up his teacup and took a sip, looking over the rim of the cup towards Pippin. "Were there any strangers outside of the Shire that attended your wedding?"  
  
"No, just our closest friends and families attended." Pippin told him.  
  
"Were there any of these friends or family members that have recently threaten Merry in any way?" Erling looked at Pippin cautiously and waited for him to respond.  
  
"No, not that I can think of any way." Pippin nervously tapped his teacup as Fredegar Bolger's conversation with him this morning entered his thoughts, pausing, Pippin continued, "Wait, there was one, but I would not take it too seriously."  
  
"Serious or not, I would have to know of any incident that could possibly lead us to the person involved with trying to harm Merry." Erling told him.  
  
"Well earlier this morning, Fredegar told me that he would kill Merry if he tried to encourage Estella to marry him." Pippin told him.  
  
"I was not aware that Merry and Estella were involved with each other?" Erling could not imagine how Merry could have had any involvement with any young lady and the entire Shire not knowing about this. He loved his mother dearly, but he knew his mother could not keep even the simplest secret quiet, especially when it came to Merry and his attentions to any female hobbit that he may have even the slightest interest in. This would have been big news in the Shire.  
  
"Well, not yet, but I think he really wants to eventually." Pippin knew he was not making any sense and only confusing Erling all the more.  
  
"Did Merry say this?" Erling asked as he placed his teacup on the table and focused all of his attention on Pippin.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly. In fact he did not say anything about it." Pippin paused as he saw Erling raising his eyebrows and glaring at Pippin in hopes that he would start making some kind of sense with this. Pippin knew it was going to be next to impossible to explain this whole thing out. Then Pippin added, "Look Erling, we are hoping that Merry takes an interest in Estella. We only just found out that Estella has strong feelings towards Merry, but Merry does not really know about all of this yet."  
  
"Oh, I see, you are trying to set him up with Estella and then you got Fredegar angry for no reason. Are you sure he said Merry and not you?" Erling almost starting laughing, but he remembered how serious this whole thing was.  
  
Pippin became very uncomfortable and his face blushed a deep red. "I get your point. It seemed to make a lot of sense yesterday, but some how this morning it's a bit confusing." Pippin wrinkled his eyebrows as he too could not make sense out of how he got involved with Estella or setting her up with Merry.  
  
"I think Merry should return back to Buckland where his family could watch over him closely since someone out there is trying to harm him." Erling told him.  
  
"We are family and we have more than enough sturdy Took's to take on any troble maker that tries to interfere with a Took or a Brandybuck. Merry is quite safe here at The Great Smial." Pippin informed him proudly.  
  
"Rightly so, but I would sleep better knowing Merry was back in Buckland." Erling told him.  
  
"I will head over to Bolger's and ask him a few questions and see if anything comes of it. I will let you know anyway." Erling stood up shaking his head, turned and walked back down the cobble path heading for his horse.  
  
~*~  
  
Erling waved and nodded to the hobbits he passed on the road back to Hobbiton. He thought to himself, about the times he has traveled this same road. When he first began working as the new Shirriff for the Chief when the ruffians took over the Shire. He would take the same routine passing messages back and forth in order to keep the hobbits under control. He even spied on the hobbits and told the chief what they were up too. He enjoyed the power and respect that being Shirriff proved him. If there were anything going on, usually Erling was the first to know of it.  
  
Erling open the door to the general store and approached Fredegar as he was just opening for the day.  
  
"Hullo Erling, what can I be helping you with today?" Fredegar asked him.  
  
"I have come to purchase some honey for my mother." Erling looked over the counters and spying the tea setting on the floor just under the counter where the herbal medicines was kept, when an idea popped into his head.  
  
"I see you keep a lot of herbal medicines in your store." Erling stated.  
  
"Yes, we have all types of healing powders." Fredegar thought that perhaps Erling was in need some type of medicine.  
  
"Do you have any healing agents that could harm someone?" Erling asked.  
  
"If you are referring to Merry Brandybuck, I did not poison him, but I would not mind seeing it happen, mind ya." Fredegar said, as he was still angry over his sister bettering him both in position and money.  
  
"I heard you had some hard feelings towards Merry." Erling looking up at Fredegar suspiciously.  
  
"Look here, Shirriff, I did not poison Merry, if that is what you're asking or implying." Fredegar glared at him.  
  
"I'm not saying anything of the sort, I'm just telling you what I have heard." Erling tried to brush off Fredegar's anger.  
  
"Well, you heard wrong!" Fredegar snapped loudly.  
  
"Easy now, I am just here to ask some questions and find out what has been going on." Erling held up his hands to indicate that there was not need of getting angry over answering some simple questions.  
  
"Has anyone been buying these herbal medicines of yours, outside of the healers?" Erling asked him.  
  
"No, only the healers purchase most of these medicines. The gathers come in about every couple months or so and bring me a fresh supply of them." Fredegar began to calm down some, especially seeing Old Hilda Bracegirdle approaching the door to open it.  
  
"Why, Hullo, Hilda. How are you on such a fine morning as this?" Fredegar said to her.  
  
"Oh, outside of every joint and muscle aching and working my fingers to the bones, I guess I am the same as usual." Old Hilda laughed some. "You got some tea for me this morning, Freddy." She nodded towards the Shirriff in a gesture of a greeting.  
  
Fredegar opened a bag of tea that sat in front of the herbal medicine counter that Erling was looking at and he began to measure the tea and put it into the bad.  
  
"I also got a letter for you this morning, Hilda." Fredegar handed her the letter and the tea. "That will be two pence." Fredegar said to Hilda.  
  
Hilda put the coins in Fredegar's hand and she turned to open her letter. She walked over to the window so she could read it better.  
  
"I noticed you keep the tea next to the herbal medicines." Erling pointed out to Fredegar.  
  
"What of it, Erling?" Fredegar shrugged.  
  
"I was in here a few days ago and I purchased some tea and honey for my mother to use in the Buckland kitchens. Anyway I was wondering if some of those herbal medicines might have gotten spilt into the tea by accident mind ya and that is what caused poor Merry to be poisoned." Fredegar commented.  
  
Old Hilda Bracegirdle raised her eyebrow at hearing this and looked at her tea she held in her hand and back at the counter where the herbal medicine was directly over the huge bag of tea sitting on the floor. She placed the tea bag she just purchased on the counter and asked for her money back.  
  
"See here, Hilda, I keep a clean shop and I can assure you that no medicines have gotten into the tea by no accident. You can trust this tea." Fredegar told her sternly.  
  
"I still want my money back in my hand at once! I will not be risking my health or taken that chance." Hilda insisted. She stormed out of the general store. She found the first hobbit that crossed her path and began whispering into his ear.  
  
Fredegar glared at Erling and wanted to strangle him for opening his big mouth and causing a panic over the tea. Old Hilda was sure to tell everyone in the Shire, as she was the utmost gossip. A rumor like this would cause a panic among the hobbits and Fredegar had all of his money tied into the cost of this tea. He stood to lose everything he had, even the store if he could not sell this tea.  
  
"Well give me a sample of this tea and I will have the healer see if there is any poison in it. By the way could I get a jar of honey for my Mum." Erling said with a sly smile to his lips.  
  
He turned and walked out of the store.  
  
Fredegar placed his hands over his face as worry and panic over took him. 


	7. Chapter 7 It Will Not be so Easy

A/N: Are you ready to find out who truly poisoned Merry? Read on..but do not forget to review..it helps keeping me in the mood to write, more chapters ahead.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
That Will Not be so Easy  
  
Erling rocked in the saddle with every step his horse made. He covered many miles today interviewing everyone that had any contact with Merry over the course of the past few days. The long ride home to Buckland was agonizing, he thought he had blisters on top of blisters in places a hobbit should not mention. He looked forward to his mother's cooking that he knew would be waiting for him no matter what time he showed up.  
  
When he finally rode up to the corals at Buckland, he was happy to see his father Hob who offered to tend his horse so he could eat his evening meal that his mother was keeping warm for him.  
  
"Thanks Da, it has been a very long day for me." Erling handed his father the reins and walked toward the kitchen door.  
  
Hatty jumped from out of her seat when her son walked through the door and rushed to grab his plate for his supper. She eagerly joined him at the table and began asking what new information he had about Merry.  
  
"Can a hobbit eat his meal before the gossip'n begins." Erling laughed teasing his mother who he knew sat on pins and needles waiting to hear every single little thing he had to tell.  
  
She waited for him to drink and swallow a few more bites as her anticipation grew. Hatty poured herself another cup of tea and began sipping it. "Well am I to die of old age before I hear the happenings of our dear son." Hatty leaned closer to make sure she would hear every word.  
  
"Well it seems that Fredegar might have accidental spilt some herbal medicine in with the tea. The healer seems to think that they have spotted small mixture of something in the sample of tea I brought them to test. Who knows where Merry could have drank the poison tea from, since he visited a number of people in the past few days." Erling began telling her, but refrained from looking into his mother eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll not be drinking any more tea from now on and certainly not from Bolger's store. Has anyone else gotten sick from the tea?" Hatty asked.  
  
"No, not yet, but I still have a few more places to stop and some more questions to ask before all of this is done." Erling took another bite before he continued. "I have brought you another jar of honey for you." He took it out from his pocket and gave it to his mother.  
  
"I am sure glad to have it, Berilac cannot stand tea without his honey, nor Merry for that matter. I can not see why anyone would want to ruin a good tea by putting honey in it. I like my tea strong and dark. I have to bring Berlac and Ester their evening tea and having the honey will sure make their spirits brighter. Thank-ee for the honey." Hatty patted her son on the back.  
  
"Tell Ester I will join her for evening tea as soon as I finish this wonderful meal." Erling smiled up at his mother.  
  
~*~  
  
Diamond knock on Merry's door before she entered with a tray full of Merry's favorite things to entice him to eat a little more.  
  
"Diamond I was hoping Estella would join me for evening meal. Where is she?" Merry asked while he grabbed his napkin from the tray when Diamond placed it on his lap.  
  
"Merry, her brother came and got her early this morning. He took her back to Hobbiton." Diamond tried to choose her words wisely. Merry took a few bites and looked up at Diamond and noticed she seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Why would she leave without saying good-bye to me?" Merry asked her.  
  
"Her brother insisted that she needed to go home." Daimond said nervously.  
  
"She did not have a minute to say good-bye." Merry thought something was not right by Diamond's reaction to his questions. "Diamond tell me what is going on, Please." Merry looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well, Merry, it seems that Fredegar was not too happy that his sister was paying attention to you and he forbid her to see you again."  
  
"Why! Fredegar and I use to be best friends when we were children, I have known them most all of my life." Merry told her.  
  
"I do not know for sure Merry, but when you are better, you can talk to Fredegar or Estella, and maybe they will be able to explain that to you." Daimond bit her bottom lip and did not want to tell Merry anything more. She could tell Merry was getting agitated already.  
  
"Now you lay back and get some rest, I'll be checking on you in a little while." Diamond closed the door and went in search of Pippin.  
  
Merry sat on the edge of his bed and dangled his feet for a moment while he waited for the dizziness to stop. He saw his clothes clean, pressed and folded on the nearby table. He stood up, but his legs began to tremble a bit, but he forced them to walk towards his clothes. Merry sat in his chair and began dressing. It did not take him long before he opened his bedroom door and headed towards the gardens.  
  
Diamond found her husband sitting in the gardens smoking his evening pipe of Old Toby. "Pippin, you were right, Merry is asking a lot of questions about Estella. I did not have the heart to tell him everything I knew. I just finally told him that he needed to ask Fredegar and Estella when he felt better."  
  
"That is what I intent to do Diamond first thing tomorrow morning." Merry told her as he appeared just entering the gardens.  
  
"Merry you should not be up yet, you are still very weak." Pippin told him as he ran to Merry's side.  
  
Merry excepted Pippin's arm to help guide his weak legs over to the chairs in the garden to sit down. "Nonsense Pip, you think I can just lie there in bed and not give anything another thought."  
  
"No, Merry. I know you better than that." Pippin walked slowly with Merry until they reached his chair and sat him down. "But really, you do need your rest so you can regain your strength."  
  
"My strength will return fast enough sitting up in a chair as well as lying down in a bed. Bring me a cup of tea and some honey." Merry asked Daimond, so he could be alone with Pippin.  
  
Diamond excused herself and went to the kitchen.  
  
"You tell me everything you know and do not leave anything out." Merry face grew very serious at he looked Pippin in the eye.  
  
Pippin began telling Merry everything he wanted to know.  
  
~*~  
  
All day long Fredegar encountered the same reaction with the other hobbits. No one wanted to buy his tea. He even had to argue with a couple of hobbits who wanted to return their portion of tea they had purchased the day before. No matter how he tried to convince them, they would not listen. Fredegar knew that he would lose everything he worked so hard for. Fredegar even began to believe that maybe it was his fault that Merry was poisoned by accident. He was the only one in the store for days just prior to Merry getting sick. Estella was busy getting ready for Pippin's wedding to Diamond. She spent more time at the dress makers shop with endless fittings or attended bridal showers in honor of Diamond's approaching wedding. He agonized over every possibility of some of those herbs getting into the tea. He could not remember one time ever spilling a single drop of herbs, but still the tea should of never been placed anywhere within the reach of the those herbs. 'It was no use, it is over with.' Fredegar told himself. "I might as well lock up and put a for sale sign in the window, I have lost everything.' Fredegar place the key in the lock and turned it. He placed the closed sign in the window and pulled the shade. Tears flowed from his eyes as he gave way to his frustration and heartache.  
  
Estella opened the door to the shop that joined their house and saw her brother crying with his hands covering his face. "Brother what is it? What has happened?" she ran to him wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Through his sobs he began telling Estella what has happened. "This is not your fault and that tea was not poisoned by any herbs that you have spilt. I have never known you to spill a drop of anything. There is no hobbit with steadier hands than you have Freddy. Something is not right here. I will go to Merry and Pippin, they will help us figure all of this out." Estella told him.  
  
"You will do no such a thing, the last thing I need for those two to be feeling sorry for me or bailing me out of my troubles. I think I would just rather die than do that." Fredegar gave into his despair and felt beyond worthless.  
  
"I will not be hearing you give up like this Fredegar. You told me to be proud of the name Bolger, that it means something.well it does, it means we do not give up without a fight. We need help Freddy, we need our friends to stand with us. Merry has never looked down on you Freddy. Merry thinks the world of you and holds you in great regards." Estella tried to tell him.  
  
"No Estella, I have always been Ol' Fatty Bolger the worthless. They were right, I am worthless. I will never be as grand as Merry and Pippin." Fredegar hung his head in shame.  
  
"That is not the Freddy I know, to give up without a fight. Merry and Pippin did not clear out the ruffians all by themselves. They needed their friends to help them. You never gave up, even when the ruffians locked you up for months and even in your weakened condition, you stood by Merry and helped him. You pulled father and me from not having a penny in our pockets to building this here fine store and helping our dear father in buying and selling crops from the farmers. You're an honorable hobbit Freddy with too much pride to give up like this. There is an answer out there, but we must find it together. There is no shame in going to our friends, who loves us the most and asking them to help us. That is what good friends do, someone you can always count on." Estella tenderly touched Fredegar's cheek and looking into his eyes.  
  
"You are right Estella, I have been too prideful, go to Merry with my blessings, I was wrong to try and stop you. Forgive me my dear sister, but I love you and I could not bear you being hurt again over Merry. Go to him and see if he can help us." Fredegar kissed his sister forehead and hugged her.  
  
~*~  
  
Berilac bent down and kissed Ester on her cheek. "Good-night my dear, do not stay up too late."  
  
"I will be there in few minutes after I have spoken to my brother." Ester smiled up at her husband.  
  
"Well my sister, I see that Berilac has went to bed early this evening." Erling commented as he approached Ester sitting at the garden table. Ester watched her brother move slowly about the garden veranda. Her eyes blacken and so did her mood. Every nerve was on edge as he prowled about. Erling began to circle Ester and slowly came up behind her chair were she sat. He leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Dear sister there is something that I need you to do for me." His spoke his words one at a time to emphasize them to her.  
  
"I have done of enough for you." She hissed at him.  
  
Erling grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it back hard. "I don't think you have heard me clearly enough, dear sister. Perhaps your dear Berilac would love to know that his oldest son in not a true Brandybuck."  
  
"You monster, one of these days they will all see you for who you truly are, Erling. I know it was you who tried to poison Merry. He'll find you out and make you pay for all the rotten things you have done. How long will you keep blackmailing me?" Ester snarled at him, but still trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"You hold your tongue or perhaps I will just have to cut it off." Erling laughed when he took out his knife to show it to her. The evil in his eyes made her cower all the more.  
  
"Your precious Merry will not live long enough to discover it, now that I have convinced everyone the Fredegar accidentally spilt herbs into his tea. That should cause enough fear and panic to create a good smoke screen for myself."  
  
"Tell me what you want so I can leave." Ester snapped not wanting to hear any more of his wicked words.  
  
Erling put his lips right next to her ear and whispered, "You get Berilac to drive those horses through Bywater, some of my best men who were spies for the Chief's ruffians will be waiting there to take over the herd. We have a new buyer for these horses and before anyone can find us, we will be living like kings."  
  
"They will hunt you down and find you." Ester tried to warn him.  
  
"They will have to find us first, and that will not be so easy for them." Erling smiled. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Broken Teacup

Chapter 8  
  
The Broken Teacup  
  
Merry's eyes slowly open when he heard voices coming from the hallway right outside his room. The doorknob turned and the round green door slowly open. Merry sat up in his bed and greeted Pippin with two, breakfast tray.  
  
"Good morning Merry, How are you feeling?" Pippin said with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"A lot better. So much better in fact, I'll be head'n home to Buckland right after breakfast."  
  
"You know, you do not have leave so soon. Your more than welcome to rest here for awhile until you are much stronger." This news sadden Pippin because he had hoped Merry would stay a few day longer, but he understood his friend enough to know that Merry was not the type to lay in bed. When Merry put his mind to something, there was little anyone could do to change it.  
  
"Pippin I have so many things to get done, I am already far behind in getting ready to bring those new horses to Buckland." Merry told him as he took the lids off of his plate and saw a big plate of fried eggs, bacon and a stack of tomatoes. There was a small cup of honey next to his morning tea.  
  
"I am still going with you to get those horses, Merry." Pippin told him.  
  
"Pip, that is not necessary, Berliac and Nibs will be coming with me. You need to take care of your beautiful wife and see to that honeymoon. I have imposed on you long enough. It is not fair of me, since you just have gotten married. Come now let's eat our breakfast and say our good-byes." Merry told him.  
  
"Fine enough, Merry. But will you be eating the rest of your bacon?" Pippin said as he reached over to Merry's plate, but he slapped his hand away from trying to steal his bacon. A big smile broke over both their faces as they began laughing.  
  
Merry came out of his room and saw Diamond standing by the front doorway. She smiled as she opened her arms and gave him a warm hug Good-bye.  
  
"Take care of yourself Merry, you are very dear to us." She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Pippin got Merry's horse ready and waited for him, holding the reins. "Good- bye Pip, thank you for everything that you done for me." Merry said to him.  
  
"You know I am always here for you Merry, anytime. You promise me that you will talk to Fredegar and when I get back I want to see you with Estella." Pippin smiled and gave him a sly little wink.  
  
"Just because you have gotten married you think everyone should be." Merry got on his horse and continued, "Besides, haven't you thought that maybe I like being by myself and not having a woman telling me what to do all the time." Merry kicked his horse and rode off.  
  
"Do you think he will go after Estella?" Diamond asked Pippin.  
  
"Who knows, Merry is his own hobbit and does not listen to what everyone tells him." Pippin placed his arm around his wife and kissed her.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was high in the sky when Merry rode over the lush green hills heading towards Buckland. When he descended into the valley where his home lay, Merry could see the new corals all built and finished. He gave a sigh of relief that he no longer had to be concerned about them. Old Hob must have pushed the crew of hobbits until they completed it.  
  
When Merry approached the new wooden gates, Hob and the crew of hobbits all gathered around to welcome him back.  
  
"Master Merry, It is so good to see you moving about and back to your old self." They all echoed after each other.  
  
"Looks like you all have been busy with the corals." Merry eyes darted back and forth at the perfect rows of fencing and solid poles in the ground.  
  
"Yes, Ol' Hob here was a slave driver, but we finished it and it is now ready for the new horses." One of the hobbits told him.  
  
"Here Merry, I'll be taking your horse and tend'n to her proper." Ol' Hob said as he took the reins from Merry. "Hatty will have an extra plate ready for you in the kitchen, we all just finished our luncheon a short while ago.  
  
"Thank you Hob, you have done an excellent job taking care of things while I have been away." Merry told him.  
  
Hatty wearily lowered a stack of dirty lunch dishes into the soapy bucket of water as she looked out the window. She let out a scream of delight when she saw Merry approaching the cobblestone walk leading to the halls of Buckland. She ran to the door to welcome him home. "Blessed be, Master Merry! Welcome home."  
  
Erling raised from his seat, hearing his mother greet the Master of Buckland. A sinister grin broke the corners of his lips when he saw the pot of tea and honey sitting on the table. Erling knowing his mother well, anticipated that she would make sure Merry would have a stout plate of vittles before he settled back into Buckland. He grabbed his traveling bag and opened it.  
  
"Merry sit yourself down at my table and prepare yourself for the finest vittles you have ever set your eyes upon." Hatty danced around the kitchen filling his plate with all his favorite foods.  
  
"Hullo Erling? You too can not resist your mothers cooking no more than I can. Tis my only weakness I have, I fear." Merry patted Erling's back as he joined him at the table.  
  
Merry saw the warm pot of tea and the fresh jar of honey and he filled his cup full. Merry took his time opening the jar of honey and taking two big heaping spoonfuls to mix in his tea.  
  
"Here ya go Merry, now taste this fine roast beef that I made. It took four long hours to simmer it, making it as tender as can be. Now that will melt in your mouth." Hatty stood by Merry with her hands on her hips and spoon in her hand waiting for him to take his first bite.  
  
Merry's eyes widen seeing the roast beef stacked on his plate. He quickly cut a chunk off and took a bite. "Now that is what I call a tender chunk of beef. Hatty there is no finer a cook in all the Shire, you honor the name of a Bucklander!"  
  
Hatty grinned from ear to ear, "It is an honor to be cooking for such a noble hobbit as yourself Master Merry. I love seeing a hobbit with such a good appetite." Hatty walked away singing with a bounce in her step to wash the lunch dishes.  
  
"So tell me Erling what have you found out about who's been wishing me harm." Merry cut another big bite of roast beef and stuck it into his mouth.  
  
Erling eyes focused onto Merry's teacup and he watched him in anticipation to take a drink. "I gave the healer a sample of Bolger's tea and they tell me that they found some herbal medicine mixed in it, poison that would cause a hobbit harm."  
  
"That cannot be, Erling. They must have made some type of mistake. I know Fredegar most all my life and he would not make a mistake like that." Merry picked up his teacup and brought it to his lips.  
  
Erling took a deep breath and wet his lips as he watched Merry getting ready to sip his tea.  
  
"You are right Merry, my brother would do no such a thing." Estella said as she walked into the kitchen as he heard what Erling and Merry were talking about.  
  
Merry put down the teacup and stood to greet Estella. "Estella I was going to be heading to Hobbiton directly after lunch to talk to you and your brother. Please join me for some tea and cake while I finish my lunch.  
  
"Merry I am telling you that someone must have planted that poison into the tea trying to blame my brother." Estella said as she sat down with Merry at the table and poured herself some tea.  
  
Merry handed her the jar of honey for her tea, but she held her hand up saying she did not like honey in her tea. Estella brought the teacup to her lips and took a deep drink of the warm dark fluid.  
  
Hatty brought Estella a small serving of cake and she asked for a scoop of honey to pour on her cake.  
  
Ester's older son bounced into the kitchen with a ball in his hands laughing and giggling as Ester chased him. He tripped on the rug and the ball went flying onto the table knocking everything over. The honey that Estella had in her hand spilt all over her dress. The teacup clattered and broke as they hit the floor.  
  
"You stupid little brat, look what you have done!" Erling picked up the boy as if he was going to slap him. Merry grabbed his hand to stop him. "Set him down, Erling." They were calm words laced with an icy, serious tone that froze him. "Put him down."  
  
Erling looked into Merry's eyes and placed the boy down. The boy ran to his mother, hiding in her protective arms. Erling walked over to the honey jar and held it upside down, letting the rest of the honey pour onto the floor. "Just look what he has done! That boy must understand his place."  
  
"But striking the boy is not the way to do it, Erling. It was an accident; I am sure he did not mean to do it," Merry told him.  
  
"Perhaps your are right Merry, I do apologize. Mama I will help you clean this up." Erling walked over to get the mop.  
  
"Here Estella, let me try to clean your dress." Hatty brought a wet towel to scrub the mess on her dress.  
  
"No Hatty, it is alright. When I get home, I will change my dress."  
  
"Estella why don't I take you home now so I can speak to your brother." Merry led Estella to the stable to get the carriage to take her home. He tied her horse to the carriage. 


	9. Chapter 9 Watcing His Back Door

A/N: Warning this might not be appropriate for younger readers (PG 13 rating) (violence-abuse)...  
  
Thank you, for all the reviews, and yes I do tend to put up chapters rapidly as I get the story all worked out in my head and I am too afraid if I do not get it down fast enough I will forget my plot..I am terrible at taking notes..my penmanship is really bad. Plus I am a person who can not wait for anything... I too want to pop into the story and really slap Erling, but do not fret, Merry will do it for us!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Watching His Back Door  
  
The coachman snapped the reins against the horses back and with a click coming from his cheek, the horses prodding onward. The carriage pitched forward as the wheel thudded against the rocky surface of the road heading out from Buckland.  
  
Merry and Estella sat in silence listening to the groaning of the wheels as the carriage pressed on. Merry fidgeted in his seat trying to find a comfortable position on the hard wooden seat of the carriage. This was the first time that Merry noticed just how uncomfortable sitting in this carriage was or perhaps it was the beautiful woman who sat beside him that made him feel this as he tried to think of something to say. Merry looked out of the window and watched the thick woodland trees and the rolling hills that were all too familiar to him. His eyes wandered back to Estella.  
  
"I'm sorry about your dress being stained." Merry finally said breaking the silence from the departure from Buckland. When he looked toward Estella sitting next to him, she swept the long strands of silky light brown hair from the side of her face and tucked her hair over her shoulder. Her slender fingers moved the pleats of her dress to examine the honey that was spilt on her dress and his heart skipped a beat sitting alone with her next to him.  
  
"I have spilt honey on my dress before and it will wash right out not leaving a stain. However, this is my favorite dress that Diamond gave me. I would cry having anything happen to it." Estella's eyes looked up slowing into Merry's light green eyes.  
  
"You look so beautiful in that dress." As his words came slowly from his lips to compliment her.  
  
Estella blushed from his compliment, but it almost made her heart soar from hearing it.  
  
"Estella why did you leave without saying good-bye to me the other day at the Great Smial?" Merry knew the answer from what Pippin was able to tell him, but he wanted to hear it from her first hand.  
  
"It was not me, Merry. My brother insisted that I leave for home at once. He was very angry at the time. You have to understand Fredegar. It is not that he does not like us being together, but rather he thought of protecting me from getting hurt, because we are poor and he could not afford a dowry. He wanted me to marry someone from our financial standing. Fredegar feels threatened because he could never be as successful as you and Pippin have become. Fredegar is struggling in keeping the store a float, in fact it has taken everything he has to purchase the tea, since the prices of tea has gone up so much. He had hoped to make somewhat of a profit, but now everyone is so frightened that the tea is poisoned, no one will buy it. Fredegar is going to lose everything including the store." Those thoughts made Estella sad thinking about how much stress this has caused her brother.  
  
"Don't worry Estella, I promise you that I will find out what is the truth behind the tea being poisoned. I know in my heart that Fredegar has nothing to do with it. Besides if it was, mind ya, everyone would be getting sick, not just me. Seems like someone wants me out of the way." Merry wanted to find this person and soon.  
  
"But Merry who would want to harm you and for what purpose?" Estella placed her hand over Merry's hand as she began to worry about his safety.  
  
Merry looked at her hand on his and he slowly raised his eyes up to hers. He thought how could I have missed this beautiful woman after all these years knowing her. Merry gave her hand a squeeze not wanting to let it go. They sat there holding hands as traveled on to Hobbiton.  
  
The coachman yelled down that Hobbiton was just over the next hill. Estella let go of Merry's hand and saw that the honey had taken all the color out of her dress and she gasped looking at it, her dress was ruined. "My dress!" Estella held the folds of her skirt to show Merry.  
  
"How can honey fade a fabric?" Merry paused a moment and continued, "Unless that the tea is not were we need to look for the poison, but perhaps the honey."  
  
Merry's thoughts went back to the morning of Pippin's wedding when he had gotten up early to find Erling making tea in the kitchen. Not even Hatty was up this early. Which was very usual for Erling, as he was known to sleep late. He remembered how insistent he was that Merry had his morning tea before he left that day.  
  
"It was Erling, I am sure of it now. He was the one who took the tea to the healers to test it. He was the one who put the poison in it to through doubt toward Fredegar. It all makes sense now, but why would the Shirriff try to poison me?" Merry's thoughts raced through his mind as the tried to search for any reasoning behind all of this, but he could not think of one.  
  
~*~  
  
Erling mopped the floor making sure he had gotten all the honey that was spilt on the floor. He threw the empty jar in the garbage. Hatty picked up all the broken teacups and placed Estella's cake with the honey topping that she did not eat on the counter as she washed the table clean.  
  
A knock on the door brought Hob to answer it. A tall man dressed in long velvet purple robe with a sword strapped neatly around a muscular waist and long flowing black cape leaned over to ask Hob to speak to the Master of Buckland.  
  
Hob told the man that Merry was not at home. He presented himself as a messenger of Rohan and had a note from his King Éomer. "Please see to it that the Master of Buckland receive this message as soon as possible." The man turned and walked over to his horse, then rode away.  
  
"Hatty, look it here, I have a letter from Rohan for Master Merry." Hob handed Hatty the letter. She could see the seal of Rohan. Hob took out his hammer from his belt and set it on the kitchen counter top and sat down in one of the chairs. Hatty sat next to her husband placing the letter on the table. "They must be ahead of schedule and they have the horses waiting for Merry." Hatty commented to her husband.  
  
Berilac entered the kitchen when he saw the messenger ride out of Buckland. "Here Hatty, let me see it." Berilac ran his finger over the seal and then told them, "I will ride out to see if I can catch Merry in Hobbiton. Also Hatty, Ester told me that your brother has fallen on hard times and I promise I will take one of the horses and give it to him on our way back to Buckland. Merry and I both love you and Hob. We are happy to do anything we can for you." Berilac smiled at Hatty. "Master Berilac, you are such a thoughtful lad to be thinking about me poor brother, I was not aware that Ester had told you of him and his struggles. I thank you for your kindness you show my family." Hatty patted Berilac on his shoulders and he turned, walking out to the stables. Berilac saddled both his and Merry's horse and rode out to find him.  
  
Erling smiled wickedly knowing that Ester had done what he told to her to do. He was ready to begin his plan of taking the horses, even though he missed his chance of killing Merry with the poison, he would not miss killing both Merry and Berilac with his bow and arrows when they would reached Bywater.  
  
Erling approached his mother and father, "I have something I need to tell you both....I have quit my job as Shirriff and I am leaving the Shire forever. It is time that I find my own fortune. I plan on leaving right away and I will write you when I have found the end of my road." Erling hugged his parents and said his good-byes.  
  
Erling knew he needed a fresh horse since he rode his horse to Buckland this afternoon. He needed to round up his men and that would take a faster horse. He threw a bridle over Ester's horse, saddled her up and took off racing the horse towards Bywater.  
  
"I will tell the hobbits to prepare the corals for the horses." Hob said to his wife as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Hatty looked at the cake with honey that she placed on the counter, shrugged her shoulders and taking a fork ate a few bites of cake with her tea.  
  
~*~  
  
Fredegar sat at his kitchen table with his ledgers open trying to figure out how he would pay all the debt he owned his suppliers. He could not put two pence on each bill. It was not nearly enough to cover what he owned. Fredegar shoulders slumped in defeat. He would lose everything he had.  
  
"Freddy where are you?" Estella called out.  
  
"Here in the kitchen!" he yelled as he stood up to met his sister. Merry walked in first and greeted Fredegar. Seeing Merry enter the kitchen, Fredegar thought, 'this was the final humiliation, asking a friend for a helping hand out.' Fredegar would have rather been dead than being reduced to this.  
  
Merry began telling Fredegar how he thought Erling had placed the poison in the sample of tea he took to the healers and how he had tried to poison Merry. He showed Fredegar, Estella's dress as proof of his actuation against Erling.  
  
"So you see Freddy, I can prove what I am saying. I need your help. The only way to get a snake out of his hole is to make him think there is no one watching his back door. I have a plan to catch Erling, but we are going have to work together. You do this for me, I'll see to all your debts being paid in full and some new tea too boot. Do we have an agreement, my friend?" Merry asked him. Fredegar shook his hand in agreement.  
  
Berilac knocked at the door and Estella showed him in. He handed Merry the letter from Rohan. Merry broke the seal and began reading it.  
  
"This could not come at worse time. I have no choice but to bring the horses back to Buckland first. Then we will trap Ol' Erling with the poison still in his pocket. Can you help me bring the horses in Freddy? The more hobbits we have the faster we will be done. Then we can see about taking care of Erling." Merry placed the letter of Rohan in his vest pocket. He approached Estella, wrapping his arms around her small waist and bringing her very close to him.  
  
"I shouldn't be gone too long and as soon as we have finished everything, there is something I want to ask you. Wait for me here." Merry bent down and placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply.  
  
Estella's heart soared as she kissed the hobbit she had dreamed about all of her life. Even though everything was falling apart around her, still this was the most happiest moment in her life.  
  
When the kiss ended, Estella looked up into his eyes and could clearly see how much Merry really loved her. He reached up and touched a few strands of her soft beautiful hair in between his finger as he smiled back at her. Letting go of her, he turned to Berilac and asked, "Will you go find Nibs and maybe get some of his brother to help with the horses?"  
  
"Yes, Merry. I have brought your horse with me, knowing you would want to ride out as soon as possible. I have everything ready. We need to stop by Bywater before we take all the horses to Buckland. I need to drop off one horse to Hatty's brother. It seems they are really having a hard time and this horse would greatly help them." Berilac told him.  
  
"That would be right on our way and maybe the best route to take with the horses. I'll met you and Nibs off the county road of Hobbiton." Merry walked out of Bolger's store and jumped on his horse. Berilac and Fredegar joined him as they too got on their horses and headed to Cotton's farm.  
  
~*~  
  
Hatty placed the cake she was eating on the counter and grabber her chest as she slumped to the kitchen floor, her old heart suddenly stopped beating as the poison coursed through her veins. She died instantly in the kitchen were she loved cooking for the Master of Buckland.  
  
Ester wanted to join her mother for an afternoon tea and she knew she could always find her in the kitchen singing one of the old songs she had heard most of her life. Hatty could bellow out a tune when she was cooking one her finest meals for all the Bucklanders.  
  
Ester froze in fear seeing her mother lying on the floor. She dashed to her side as she began screaming, "Mama! Mama! Wake up! Please...oh please Mama." Ester started crying as she wrapped her arms around her mother and kissed her cheek.  
  
Hob came in to the kitchen to get his hammer he left on the kitchen counter and hearing his daughter screams ran to her side. He was horrified seeing his wife on the floor with Ester crying holding her. His hands shook as he bent down next to his wife. The tears poured from his eyes and a slow moan broke forth from his throat. Ester hugged her father tightly as he began sobbing from the pain of losing his wife. Ester could feel her father's entire body shave as the sobs came deeper from his broken heart. He reached for his wife, as Ester moved away from him. Hob wrapped his arms around his wife and said his final good-byes to the woman he had loved all of his life.  
  
Ester saw the half-eaten cake on the counter that dripped honey from all sides. The image of her brother entered her mind of him dumping the remaining honey all over the floor, in which she thought his dramatic gesture was a little to odd even for him. She remembered how he bragged about placing the poison in the tea so the healer would think Fredegar was the one who poisoned Merry. Poisoned....echoed through her thoughts and she looked at her mother lying on the floor dead. Erling killed our mother.  
  
"He did it....he killed Mama....he poisoned her!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Hob looked up at his daughter and through his tears he said, "Who poisoned your mother?"  
  
"Erling poisoned her, Da! I know he did it!" She cried.  
  
"Your hysterical from your mothers passing." Hob tried to calm his daughter down thinking she had lost her mind to grief.  
  
"No Da, you don't understand, Erling told me he was the one who poisoned Merry. It was in the honey. Mama ate the honey here on this cake. It killed her." Ester began sobbing.  
  
"Daughter please you do not know what you're saying." Hob stood trying to hold on to his daughter.  
  
"For the first time I do know what I am saying and I must warn them, I must find Merry." Ester began rambling out loud as her thoughts rushed in her mind rapidly. "Your brother would not hurt anyone, Ester, why are you so cruel in trying to hurt your brother?" Hob was thinking that Ester had totally lost her mind.  
  
"No Da, Erling only let you see one side of him, you never knew the wicked side of Erling. He is evil, Da. He has done many evil things. When he found out that Berilac loved me and wanted to marry me, Erling did terrible things to me. Erling is my olderst son's father. I never told anyone, I was too ashamed to tell anyone. He has been blackmailing every since, always threatening me that he would tell Berilac. I can not let this go on, I have to stop him, I have to tell Berilac everything." Ester ran out of Buckland and got on Erling's horse and rode off to Hobbiton to find her husband and warn him. 


	10. Chapter 10 Draw Them Out

Chapter 10  
  
Draw Them Out  
  
Erling got off his horse and approached a hobbit's house on a lonely hillside covered in green grasses and a round green wooden door. A small porthole was all that the house had of a window, it's occupant preferring the darkness rather than light. The only way a passer by could determine it was a hobbit hole was the line of clothes that hung on top of the hill just below the door.  
  
Erling knocked on the door and it was not a long wait until a voice echoed from within. "What ye be want'n?" a gruff voice bellowed.  
  
"Tis me, Erling, let me in you fool." Erling hissed with impatience.  
  
The knob in the center of the door slowly creaked open to reveal it's occupant. The hobbit covered his eyes from the brightness of the afternoon glare of the hot beating sun. The brown shaggy haired hobbit with a large nose and deep-set eyes moved slightly to allow his visitor in. The thick wiry hair that was meant to be his brows almost looked like one single line growing across his forehead.  
  
"The horses have arrived and I'll be needing your keen night eyes to locate the hobbits in the darkness." Erling told him, "I am planning on surprising them when they least expect it. I have gathered all the ruffian hobbits together and we'll be meeting you this evening near our Bywater camp."  
  
"I'll be there right after sundown. You can count on me Erling. My pockets are most empty." The shaggy hobbit snickered hearing his plan.  
  
"I am sending out a couple of my scouts to find their location and keep close eyes upon them until they reach Bywater. If we get the horses and get rid of the hobbits, all of our pockets will be filled full." Erling laughed thinking how easy all of this will be.  
  
~*~  
  
Estella took off her dress that Diamond gave her and a single tear dropped fell from her eye as she laid this on her bed. The dress was totally ruined with a large white faded spot just below the bodice. She would never wear this beautiful dress again. She looked in her closet at her green plain colored skirts and matching green vest that she usually worn as was the custom of most all hobbit woman. She would once again turn back into the plain everyday Estella. She tied her scarf around her neck and she almost grabbed the pins to fix her hair, as she was so use to doing. Only to put them down as she remembered what Merry told her about how beautiful her hair was around her shoulders. She put the pins down upon hearing someone knocking at her door and ran to answer it. It was Ester standing at her doorway in tears.  
  
"Ester are you all right?" Estella wrapped her arms around the hobbit as she saw the tears flowing from her face.  
  
"I need to talk to Merry right away, I must warn him." She said in between her sobs.  
  
"Merry is not here, he has already left to get the horses, but you must tell me what has happened." Estella lead her into her house and shut the door.  
  
The two hobbits talked for a time as Ester told her everything that has happened, but the part about her oldest son, she would save that for Berilac. Estella gasped when she told her of her mother's death by the hand of Erling.  
  
"We must find them and warn them, but two hobbit woman traveling on the roads alone in the Shire would bring everyone's attention. Here put these on. This is Fredegar's clothing. We must hurry and dress." Estella rushed and her fingers fumbled tried to adjust the pants to stay on her small waist and hips. She found some pins and tightened the waistband. She put on Fredegar's most bulky clothing to hide her feminine shape. She was thankful that he lost all the weight that he did or these clothing would have just fallen off of her. She handed Ester a hooded cloak and tied it tightly around her neck to hide her long hair. Estella did like wise.  
  
Estella was taller than Ester, so she road Erling's horse as her horse was much smaller and easier for Ester to ride. They took off in search of Merry and Berilac.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry smiled as he rode into the camp of Rohan and anticipated seeing Éomer again. He had missed his friend and the few years from being separated from him. Éomer stood as he recognized Merry leading the other hobbits towards him. He walked over to greet him when Merry jumped from his horse.  
  
Éomer bent to his knee and grasp his arm in the familiar style that was known of Rohan in greeting his friend.  
  
"Merry is it good to see you, you look no worse from the last time we parted." Éomer smiled looking down at Merry.  
  
Berilac was amazed at seeing so many tall folk standing in one place and the different way that he greeted Merry that was so unusual for a hobbit. It made Berilac uneasy being in the company of these huge creatures in his eyes. He felt dwarfed even when sitting on his horse when the men walked by him. Even the size of their horses gave him a start from their size. He even imagined how big a plate of food these men would eat at a meal, well maybe not that unusual, since hobbits did enjoy a hefty size plate as well, he thought to himself.  
  
Éomer stood and gestured his men to bring the miniature Palomino to show Merry how special these horses were. "This horse is a gift especially for you Merry, given by me and my people in respect of all you had done for Rohan. The other horses are equal to this one, but this horse is a little more special as you will see."  
  
A man approached with a rope in his hand that was tied to the neck of a miniature Palomino. From a distance it looked more like a man walking a large dog. When the man turned the Palomino so Merry could see this horse up close, Merry was amazed at the magnificence of this very special beast.  
  
The Palomino was a dapple-gray, almost looking a blue hue. The stallion pawed the ground and lifted itself on two hind legs as the long gray tail draped onto the ground. The gray mane flew in the air and Merry could see the gleam in its eyes that stated this horse had spirit unlike any other. On his behind were spots of darker gray that looked more like shadows and half way up on all four legs, were the color of black.  
  
Merry thought about Shadowfax, Gandalf's magnificent horse that was like no other in all of Rohan, but this horse was equal in splendor. So Merry named him, Shadowspirit because of the shadows that adorn him and the spirit that raged inside this horse.  
  
This was more than what Merry had hoped for in these miniature horses. This bloodline would create new strength in the existing bred of miniature horses that they already had. This was a treasure that the hobbits would have for all time.  
  
Merry told Éomer how pleased he was and gave him the money he had promised for these horses, but he knew that Éomer could of gotten more. Éomer was a true friend and Merry felt so honored to have known him.  
  
Merry looked back at Berilac and almost laughed seeing how apprehensive he was in getting too close to the men of Rohan. Merry thought to himself that if Berilac had joined him on the mission to destroy the ring, he would have quaked from his head to his toes, more so than what Pippin did from what they had encountered in their journey. Merry chuckled to himself thinking about this.  
  
Éomer took the hobbits to see the other horses and there were twenty five to thirty miniature Palomino horses in the group they would bring to Buckland.  
  
That evening they sat around the campfire and ate a meal with Éomer. Merry was surprised that in no time, Nibs was joking and teasing with the men of Rohan, but Berilac still sat uneasy next to them. When the meal ended they all slept close to the campfire, Berilac slept closest to Merry, just incase one of the tall folk would accidentally step on him during the night.  
  
When morning came, Merry said his good-byes to Éomer, but Éomer made Merry promise if he ever got married that he had a special gift to give him that would be handed down to each member of Merry's future generations.  
  
"I can not promise you if I would ever marry, but if I do Éomer, I promise to return to Rohan for a long visit." Merry shook his hand as they parted onto their own way.  
  
Merry chose a couple of hobbits to go ahead and scout the countryside for the easiest path to take the horses. The other hobbits gathered around the herd and began to slowly move them within the boarders of the Shire.  
  
Midway through the afternoon, one of the Cotton boys raced his horse up to Merry and told him that he saw a couple of hobbits camped a few miles ahead. He did not approach the hobbits that he saw, but only reported to Merry of their wear about.  
  
Merry whistled for Berilac and Fredegar to join him in seeing who these hobbits were in the case that one of them could be Erling. It was far better to draw them out on their own terms, than rather wait for them to suddenly surprise them in an attack.  
  
It did not take them too long before they found the camp that Merry's scouts told him about. They got off their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. Merry, Fredegar and Berilac peered looking down from atop of the hill from under some thick brushes. Merry could see two hobbits beginning to saddle their horses, one of the hobbits kicked dirt on the campfire extinguishing it. The long black cloak kept Merry from seeing who it was. One of the hobbits pointed in the direction of were Merry kept the horses and this convinced Merry that they were being followed.  
  
Merry and his friend made their way quietly down the slop of the hill, dodging in between the trees and thick bushes. When the riders began to climb on their horses, Merry, Fredegar and Berilac sprung on the unexpected spies, knocking them to the ground with ease. Their long cloaks tangled as Merry and Berilac sat upon their captive's chest holding them down. Fredegar stood with his sword drawn in case they tried to escape.  
  
The two figures squirmed and wiggled trying to get their attackers off them. Merry reached down and pulled the hood off the hobbit he sat upon. The long light brown hair fell across her face as she turned her head from side to side to see who sat upon her.  
  
"You dirty, flithy dog, how dare you!" Estella scream in her fury, fighting with everything she had in her. Merry laughed as he instantly recognized the beautiful woman he held down with all of his strength. When her hair moved from her eyes, she was shocked to see Merry sitting on her.  
  
"Dirty, filthy dog is it? Why, my lady you wound me deeply. I am neither." He said all the while forcing himself not to laugh all the harder. He immediately let her up.  
  
She got to her elbows not letting her eyes leave the hobbit she observed as his cocky answer made her smile.  
  
Berilac froze in shock as his captive began crying and sobbing under her hood. He too pulled the hood from her face to see his wife an emotional wreck. He put his arms around her immediately.  
  
Merry offered his hand to help Estella to stand. While Berilac helped his wife up who immediately began babbling telling him everything she knew as fast as she could all the while sobbing. Which made no sense to him at all.  
  
"Please calm down, my dear. What has happened and why are you dressed in men's clothing?" Berilac stood not knowing what to think as he gasped at his wife in shock.  
  
Estella thinking her companion lost all of her composure, tried to explain to Merry also, but the length of their story became confusing as Merry was so distracted seeing Estella dressed in men's clothing.  
  
"If you would just listen to me, I am trying to tell you that Erling is planning on taking the horses for himself and plans to kill you when you reach Bywater." Estella screamed at him trying to get him to focus on her words rather than his eyes moving up and down her frame.  
  
This caught Merry's attention so he asked, "How would you know about his plans?"  
  
Ester finally calmed enough to begin explaining, "Erling was blackmailing me, and he told me to get my husband to take the horses through Bywater. I had to lie to you Berilac, I had no choice, please forgive me!"  
  
"How was he blackmailing you, what hold did he have on you that would make you do such a thing?" Berilac voice began to get angry and confused.  
  
"After he killed my mother, I knew I had to tell you, Berilac." She tried to explain, but the tears began to fall from her eyes as she knew the next thing she would tell would totally break his heart.  
  
"Hatty is dead!" both Merry and Berilac said at once in total shock. 


	11. Chapter 11 I'll See You Under Merry's Bl...

A/N: Natta, Jedi-hobbit, Princess-Pixie sugar-stix and Aemilia are all running after Erling with sticks to beat him. Loveofthering whispers in Merry's ear to stop Erling from hurting anymore hobbits..Die you evil dog, Erling!!!! Your time is near!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I'll See You Under Merry's Blade  
  
Merry stood motionless in the valley surrounded in lush green grassy hills and the tall trees that blocked out the sunlight. His mind froze on Hatty and the last time he saw her. Since his own mothers death, just last year. Hatty was the next best thing to a mother for him. His memories of her would always be locked in his heart forever. Buckland would be such a lonely place from now on without her. His heart ached in grief and his anger grew as the same time. Locked between these two powerful emotions, Merry could not cry, but felt so numb. He needed to walk away for a moment to regain his composure. Estella wanted to go to Merry to comfort him, but she sensed that Merry needed sometime by himself.  
  
This too effected Berilac in the same way, but he was more concerned with his wife and how much this must be hurting her. He hugged his wife tenderly and allowed himself to cry with her in his arms. For the first time Ester truly gave into her grief for her mother's death now that she was in the safety of her husbands arms.  
  
Estella lowered her head and eyes to the ground as the impact of Hatty's death had on those she observed. Estella did not know Hatty as well as those around her, but she too would miss her greatly. She was more concern now for Merry since his life was in greater parallel.  
  
The gravity of their situation pulled at Merry, as he began thinking how vulnerable their position was being out in the open country. An attacker could pick them off with ease from the highest tree or seeing them coming for miles from the dust the horses kicked up. His eyes darted up and down the trees as he began to think how he would keep the hobbits safe as well as his horses they were leading. He needed to know everything that Ester had to tell. He returned back to the group to find out more.  
  
"Ester, I am so sorry about your mother, I loved her as if she was my mother too. But I need you to tell me everything." The seriousness in Merry's voice brought Ester back to her full senses and she began to explain to it all to him.  
  
"My mother died from eating the honey that was on Estella's cake. Erling is very evil Merry, do not under estimate him. He has done terrible things most all of his life. He was the one who betrayed the hobbits when the ruffians came to the Shire and placed them into the lock-ups. He has threatened and abused me most all of my life. He is bitterly jealous of you and Berilac. He wants to see your deaths, more than anything. I do not know all of his plans, Merry, but I know he insisted on me telling Berilac to take the horses to Bywater. You mustn't go that way Merry!" Ester told him.  
  
"Ester I need to know what hold Erling has on you, what did he use to threaten you." Merry asked her.  
  
"That Merry I can not tell you, but first I must tell my husband in private." Ester's hands shook as she lead her husband farther down the valley of the hills so know one could hear them.  
  
Merry leaned up against the tree and placed one foot on the trunk. He crossed his arms as he watched them closely in hopes of them giving him a clue as to their gestures.  
  
Estella approached Merry and stood before him, "Estella, do you know anything about this?"  
  
"No, Merry, she did not tell me anything about this."  
  
Merry's eyes darted towards the couple as they talked, Merry could see Berilac walk away from Ester, only to turned around to face her again. Merry thought that Berilac did not like what she was telling him by the expressions on his face. Berilac would turn his face away from Ester to look anywhere, rather than at her.  
  
The minutes passed and Merry glanced up at the surrounding hills, excepting to see his horses coming over them. He listened and watched the horizon for the dust they would be kicking up as they traveled. His eyes returned back to the couple, as he saw Berilac take his wife in his arms and kiss her tenderly. Berilac and Ester began walking back to where Merry stood.  
  
"Merry, you will have to trust me that what Erling has been blackmailing from Ester is information that will not help you, only an attempt to destroy me and my family. Erling is purely evil and capable of anything. Do not under estimate the evil of this hobbit." Berilac's face was etched in such pain that Merry could only guess what horrible thing that existed in his heart. Merry turned to Estella, "You and Ester can not stay with us, it is too dangerous. I'll send one of the Cotton boys to see you both home."  
  
Fredegar brought the horses to Merry and Berilac as they all mounted their horses and rode off to find the herd. When they breached the next hill Merry could see the herd heading their way. Merry rode up to Wilcome Cotton and told him too take the women home. Also to tell Robin Smallburrow, Hobbiton's Shirriff, to get some men and join them at Bywater. Merry rode up to Estells sitting on her horse. He pulled his only knife he had tucked in his belt and gave this to her. "Be careful, I will send for you when we get the horses to Buckland." Merry kicked his horse to join the other hobbits. Berilac squeezed his wife's hand and said good-bye to her. He rode off to join Merry.  
  
With a loud whistle, Merry called to Tom, Bowman, Nibs, Fredegar and Berilac to join them. Merry looked at them and surveyed the few weapons that they carried. Two swords, three knives and one bow, were all they had.  
  
~*~  
  
Two ruffian hobbits dashed up a tree as they watched three riders enter the clearing that they just came from and they were heading in their direction. They sat in waiting until the riders would pass under their tree. When the first horse was under them, one of the ruffians dropped down knocking Wilcome to the ground. Wilcome hit his head against the tree trunk, knocking him out. The second ruffian jumped upon the third rider and knocked her to the ground. Estella kicked her horse and ran a short distance, but stopped and turned around. She could not leave her friends to these ruffians. She got off her horse and placed her hand on the handle of the knife tucked into her belt. She could hear Ester screaming, but Wilcome did not move. Her heart races rapidly as the first ruffian began to approach her. She took a couple of steps backward and suddenly tripped on the tree root, just as the ruffian hobbit leaped towards her. She pulled the knife in her hands as she fell backwards and the ruffian hobbit landed directly onto the blade of the knife, killing him. Estella wiggled out from underneath him still holding the bloody knife in her hands and the ruffian's blood over her shirt.  
  
The other ruffian, that struggled to hold on to Ester, threw her over his shoulder and climbed on the nearest horse and took off with her.  
  
Estella ran to Wilcome who was just coming around. His head was bleeding, running down the side of his face. "Wilcome are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I think so, but my head really hurts." He stood still a little dazed.  
  
"They have taken Ester away, you ride on to find some others to help us in Hobbiton, while I ride back to Merry and warn him that Erling has ruffians to help him. Now go, Hurray!" Estelle grabbed her horse and climber back on. She turned her horse around and kicking her horse, racing back to Merry.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry's heart beat rapidly when he saw Estella racing towards him alone and the blood on her shirt.  
  
Merry jumped from his horse even before it stopped and raced toward Estella, pulling her from her horse.  
  
"Where are you hurt?" Merry screamed.  
  
"I am not wounded, two ruffians over took us just a few miles away, Wilcome got knocked out, but he is okay now. I sent him to get more help. The ruffian took Ester away. Merry, Erling has ruffians with him, he is not alone." Estella told him.  
  
"I thought as much, I had hoped to avoid Erling until we got the horses home, but it looks like they have found were we are. Now that they have Ester we are going to have to fight." Merry said and then asked, "Whose blood is on your shirt."  
  
"I accidentally killed a ruffian when I drew your knife on him and he landed on it." Estella shook as she told him.  
  
Merry looked at Estella in awe and admiration of her bravery and courage. This hobbit that he loved was something every special.  
  
Berilac froze in fear for his wife in the hands of Erling.  
  
~*~  
  
A horse with two riders raced into the Bywater camp and halted to a stop. Dismounting and pulling his captive down from the horse. Erling approached looking down at his sister as she sat on her knees before him.  
  
"We found the camp of horses. I captured your sister, but Ol' Gus was kilt by the other hobbit with them." The Ruffian told him.  
  
"So sister, I should of cut out your tongue when I had the chance. I reckon, Merry knows everything by now." Erling viciously glared at his sister.  
  
"Yes, you devil, Merry is coming after you and he will get you, you monster! I just want to know why you had to kill our mother?" Ester screamed at him.  
  
"Mama is dead?" Erling face dropped and he moved away in thought. "I did not kill her, I love Mama and Da. This was not suppose to happen." Erling suddenly remembered the cake that Estella did not eat, covered in honey. He forgot to throw it away. He was so worried about getting the honey off the floor and making sure the honey jar was tossed in the garbage.  
  
"You are poison Erling, everything that you touch, you destroy. You destroyed Mama, and she loved you. I hate you Erling and I will see you under Merry's blade."  
  
"No Ester, you will see Merry under mine. Take her away and tie her up." Erling told his Ruffian. 


	12. Chapter 12 In the Darkness

A/N: Natta, Aemilia Rose, Princess-Pixie Sugar-stix and Jedi-hobbit lay in waiting at the edge of Erling's camp with their sticks in their hands waiting for any wrong move towards Ester. Erling sees this and stays away from Ester, she had too many strong friends to defend her....  
  
Chapter 12  
  
In The Darkness  
  
The tall grasses in the clearing kept the horses grazing comfortably as Merry gathered his hobbits together to begin planning how to find Erling and bring Ester back home. Plus get the horses back to Buckland.  
  
Wilcome, Tom, Fredegar and Estella would take the horses to Buckland by traveling eastward and going farther down away from Bywater. Merry, Berilac and Nibs would find Ester and capture Erling. Merry said his good-byes to Estella and told Fredegar to take good care of her. He would join them in at Buckland.  
  
They all got on their horses and slowly moved the horses out. Merry soon found the trail that the ruffian used to take Ester to their camp. The horse prints in the dirt clearly heading in the direction of Bywater.  
  
The Cotton boys, Estella and her brother pushed the horses as much as they dared in trying to get as much distance as possible from what sunlight they had left.  
  
~*~  
  
Erling now knew that Merry would be coming after him since he held Ester in his camp. He divided his men into two groups, Night eyes, a ruffian hobbit, would follow the tracks of the horse, traveling all night trying to over them. He had a special talent unlike any other hobbit. Night eyes could see in the dark as we could see in the day. He was born with a condition that made his eyes very sensitive to the light. Even his sensitive skin would blister and peal if he was exposed to too much sunlight. He only came out during the night and slept in during the light hours. Erling met him years ago when he started Shirriffing, after some hobbits complained about his late hours he would keep. Night eyes moved away to live in isolation so he could get his work done at night and not disturb anyone while doing it. Erling enlisted him as one of his ruffians to take the horses out of the shire, promising him the greater portion of the money they would get selling these horses.  
  
Erling sat in the center of camp next to the roaring fire, sharpening his sword. This unnerved Ester with the constant grinding of stone gliding across the edge of the blade.  
  
Erling was not new to the sword and had numerous encounters with an opponent who would challenge him when being Shirriff. This was greatly used during the time the Ruffians first appeared in the Shire with the Chief. Erling considered himself as skilled as Merry. Erling would watch the edge of his camp as darkness engulfed its boards. He grew impatient as the hour slowly passed as he a waited for Merry and his hobbit to show them selves, as he knew they would.  
  
When Merry approached the Bywater camp, he thought this was too easy upon his first observation. There were only four other hobbits guarding the boarders of the camp and with the roaring of the campfire, they could see this camp for miles. Merry thought there was something greatly wrong with this. They should have been hiding and not out in the open. He smelled a trap. Merry looked up into the trees and he could see a hobbit with a bow sitting in the branches in the darkness. Merry motioned to Nibs and Berilac to look up into the tree. Merry took the leather strap that was attached to his traveling bag and tied it to a 'Y' shape branch he found on the ground. Picking up a good size stone. He took perfect aim and pulled the strap as far as it would go. He released the strap sending the stone hurling through the air and hitting the hobbit in the head. The stone knocked him out and he fell from the tree. Merry took the strap and tied the hobbit to the tree and gagged him. Merry knew he had to take each one of these ruffians out at a time and replace them with one of his own hobbits. Merry knew the one thing that all ruffians desired and that was a bag of money left unnoticed by it owner. He placed his pouch of money into a tree branch. One of the guards wandered close by and as he did, Merry gently touched the branch as to draw the guard's attention toward the money pouch.  
  
The guard looked from side to side to make sure no one was watching him as he slowly edged his way into the darkness of the trees. Merry hit him with a rock he had in his hands. Berilac held his bow and arrow on the ruffian, while Merry undressed him. Nibs put on the ruffian's clothing and stepped back into the light of the camp, but kept his distance from the other ruffians so they would not get a close enough look at him.  
  
Merry and Berilac walked around the camp. Merry thought that if the money pouch worked so well with the first ruffian, it should also work on this one. He again placed the money pouch in the tree. When the guard walked into the darkness of the trees, Merry greeted him with the same rock and took his clothes. Berilac dressed in his clothes quickly and walked out into the light of the camp. Placing his bow and arrows on the ground by his feet.  
  
Erling looked up at his ruffians who guarded the camp and he smiled as he picked up his stone to glide it against the blade of his sword.  
  
Merry looked at Nibs and Berilac as they stood unnoticed at their positions they guarded, sizing them up. Berilac was very emotionally involved with his wife being held hostage. After his reluctance with the men of Rohan, Merry was not sure that Berilac's gentle spirit would be able to use his bow against an attacker and killing him, if need be. While Nibs would not have a problem with this, but his young age and his cocky spirit, he could jump too soon, giving his hand away. Merry worried as he walked directly into the center of the camp holding his sword out in front of him. This drew Erling's attention towards Merry and surprised him by Merry's bold approach.  
  
"You are a bigger fool, then what I estimated. Guards take this fool!" Erling screamed at his men. However, nothing happened. Erling looked up into the trees, but his Bowman was gone, he looked towards his guards who now he no longer recognized their faces. Berilac stood with his arrow cocked and aimed at the one guard that they could not get to. Nibs ran over and began tying him up. Then walked over to Ester to untie her. Erling's sweat began to form around his upper lip as he seized the handle of his sword holding it tightly.  
  
Merry raised his sword up in front of him as his attacker made the first lunge with his sword. Merry blocked this attempt as the swords clanged loudly in the air. Merry swiftly moved to the side throwing off Erling's balance as he used more strength with his sword, where Merry used more cunning. Just as Aragorn has taught him, Merry spun and slashed his sword rapidly driving his opponent backwards trying his best to defend himself against such swift moves. Erling almost tripped as he retreated, but side stepped, getting away from Merry's skillful maneuvering of his attacks.  
  
Merry's heart pounded with in the confines of his chest as he fought the aggressive attacks from Erling. With sudden speed, Merry turned and spun around; with a full body thrust Merry brought his sword down, knocking Erlings sword from his hand and swiftly placed the tip of his blade against Erling's throat. Merry stopped himself for cutting his throat and took a moment to look into Erling's face. He was profusely sweating and his eyes wildly opened as he glared up at Merry. Merry pressed the sword tighter against his neck and he could smell the fear coming from Erling. Merry stepped back and lowered his sword to his side.  
  
"It is better you rot in prison, than die by my sword." Merry walked backwards away from Erling as he fell to his knees, cowering in defeat. Merry turned to find his horse and allow Nibs and Berilac to bind this snake. With lighting speed Erling's hand reached behind him and pulled a knife. A loud hiss pierced the quietness of the still night as the arrow thudding into Erling's heart killing him instantly.  
  
Merry looked towards the direction for the arrow and he saw Berilac just lowering his bow. Ester ran to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.  
  
Berilac and Merry's eyes locked on each other. Merry gave a firm nod in silence admiration towards his older cousin. Nibs brought the horses into camp and Merry climbed on his horse kicking it, the horse trotted off into the stillness of the dark night.  
  
Merry could not wait until morning light to find his horses and his group of hobbits who watched him. He lowered his head to the side of the horse's neck to watch the terrain and keep the horse on the path heading towards Buckland.  
  
~*~  
  
Night eyes lead the Ruffian's in single file as he maneuvered them through the darkness, over hills and thick bushes, large rocks and crevices of the earth. They followed the tracks of the horses for hours in total silence.  
  
Estella could not sleep and lying on her blanket listening to the night sounds of the horses as they moved quietly grazing in the darkness of the night. Fredegar sat on a rock near the herd of horses, watching for any signs of would-be attackers. Fredegar jumped and twitched with each hoot of an owl or a croak of a toad. The darkness of the night echoed all sorts of ghostly howls. He could hear the horses slowly moving about. Fredegar spun around as a crack from a tree branch and footsteps sent his heart racing out of control.  
  
"Relax Freddy, it is just me." Estella said as she approached him.  
  
"You scared me sneaking up on me like that." Fredegar snarled at her for scaring him.  
  
"I am sorry about that, it is a frightful night to be sure." She tried to comfort his nerves to calm him down some and added, "I am worried about Merry, do you think he is okay?"  
  
"If anyone of us hobbits can handle themselves, it is Merry Brandybuck. I am sure he is doing just fine." Fredegar tried to reassure her. "I'll feel more at ease at first morning light."  
  
Dark hands reached out from the blackness of the night and seized Estella and Fredegar around their mouths to prevent them from screaming. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Borders of the Shire

A/N: When something bad has gone away, something worse is about to happen...............  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Borders of the Shire  
  
Dark hands held tightly to their mouths to prevent them from screaming out.  
  
Estella and Fredegar felt themselves being dragged a good distance from where they sat on the large rock. Their heels of their feet dug painfully into the dirt, until their captures sat them down and wedged a cloth into their mouths and tied it tightly behind their heads. Their hands and legs were bounded as they were propped up next to each other. Estella heard one of the Ruffian's asking, "Night eyes do you see more hobbits in the darkness?"  
  
"Yes, they be laying just a head of you, a few yards away." Night eyes said as he pointed in the direction they should head.  
  
Estella wanted to scream seeing the face of the one they called Night eyes, but the gag was tied too tightly around her mouth. She could not make out his eyes as his brow was thick and his eyes set in deep in his skull. The thick bushy eyebrows that ran across his face in a single line and the shallowness of the cheeks with raised red blisters gave him a grotesque appearance in the darkness of the night. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she closed her eyes to keep herself from fainting from fear.  
  
Minutes passed as Estella was propped up against her brother, she could not hear a single sound. Not even the sound of a struggle that she expected from Wilcome or Tom. She strained her eyes trying to peer into the total blackness of the night for even the smallest glimpse of what Wilcome or Tom might be going through at the hands of those ruffians. As the time passed, the only sound that she could hear were the horses as they snorted or neighed and the shuffling of their feet. It almost sounded as if they were passing along side of them. The night gave way to total silence.  
  
Estella remembered the knife that was still tucked in her belt. Trying to get free of the ropes that bound her. She thought of away to get Fredegar's help. She fell to her side and crawled next to Fredigar's fingers, trying to place her belt she worn within his reach. She had hoped once he felt the handle of the knife that he would take this and cut himself free. She labored long in trying to get the right angle for him to touch the knife's handle. Finally Fredegar felt the handle and grasped it. Holding the knife he began sawing the ropes around his wrist until he was free. He began to untie his feet. Taking off the gag that was bound around his mouth and then he removed Estella's ropes. She rubbed her sore wrists were the ropes cut into them. Looking up at the horizon she could see the sun as it was just beginning to break from the eastern sky. Estella looked around for any signs of Wilcome or Tom but could not see them. Only the blankets were left on the ground.  
  
Fredegar spied a lone rider walking and his horse followed from behind. It was Merry. They both ran to him to see if he had seen the ruffians or horses.  
  
Merry saw neither as he wandered off the path in the darkness, but he was glad to have found Estella and Fredegar. Merry scouted the prints left in the dirt from the horses and could see in which direction they roamed. Merry was about to tell Fredegar to walk Estella to Buckland, but suddenly saw a group of hobbits fast approaching in their direction. They seemed to be coming from the Hobbiton road.  
  
Merry recognized Robin Smallburrow leading the group of hobbits when they reached them. Merry explained to Robin what all happened and how Erling was killed just after sundown, last night. Also, that the ruffians now had all of his horses. Merry was in a hurry to get back to the Bywater camp, in the case that the ruffians had returned and captured their friends who now guarded it.  
  
Estella joined Merry on his horse as he lead the way for Robin and his hobbits to follow.  
  
~*~  
  
When the sun began to rise Night Eyes took out two pieces of cloth and began to wrap them around his face and tied a cloth around his eyes to block out the sunlight as he road blindly throughout the morning light. One of his men led his horse by holding the reins, while Night Eyes held on to the horn of the saddle.  
  
One of the ruffians that was sent out ahead of the small group to met Erling at the Bywater camp, returned after he was narrowly killed by a barrage of flying arrows aimed at him. He told Night eyes that he thought Erling was lying dead in the camp and the hobbits had overtaken it.  
  
"We'll take the horses out of the Shire and head toward Moria." Night eyes told them.  
  
"Night eyes, have yee lost all your senses as well as your eyes!" Hubert Farrburrow screamed at him, "There are Gondor's men at those borders. We'll not be getting pass them, for sure. Besides since Erling is now dead, how are we goin' to be getting our money fer these here horses? He still has the map."  
  
"I know the one who was goin to be buying these horses and I know the way. I'm the one who told Erling about it all and without me, not even Erling could get near the money." Night eyes told him. "I was the one who made him the map."  
  
"Then, what's the plan in getting pass all these Gondor men?" Hubert asked him.  
  
"We kill them." Night eyes simply told them.  
  
Wilcome and Tom looked in fear at each other as they rode side by side on their horses that were being led by the ruffians. Their hands were tied, and their mouths gagged.  
  
~*~  
  
Nibs opened his pack to start making the morning breakfast. His stomach ached from being empty and his eyes heavy with the need of more sleep. He only rested a couple of hours after Merry left the camp as Berilac took the first watch. When the sun finally began to raised in the sky and Berilac awoken him to stand guard over the camp. Nibs heard the sound of an approaching horse close within the sight of the Bywater camp. Nibs climbing in a nearby tree with Berilac's bow and began shooting at the stranger when he came too close to the camp. Sending this stranger running for his life.  
  
Ester woke when she heard the bacon frying in the pan when Nibs began cooking the morning breakfast. Her stomach ached from hunger as well her back from sleeping on the hard ground. Berilac snored loudly in the blanket next to her. He was beyond exhausted from last night experience.  
  
Nibs kept a close eye on the four ruffian hobbits that they captured last night. Their hands and feet were tied tightly and sat in a line by the campfire. He found some extra plates in the camp that the ruffians were using to serve the captives their breakfast. He untied one of the captive's wrists and watched him as he ate. When he finished he retied him and continuing until his prisoners were all fed.  
  
After breakfast, Nibs began searching Erling's body and was amazed to find a map. He tucked this in his belt and began stacking the weapons he found around the camp. He laid Erling's sword on the top pile and his knife as well.  
  
Nibs ran to the edge of camp when he heard the clatter of many horses fast approaching the camp. His heart races as he woke Berilac and they both grabbed their bows and arrows. Climbing in the trees and taking a good position, they awaited for the group to come closer to the camp.  
  
Nibs instantly relaxed when he saw Merry and Estella leading the way, with Robin Smallburrow following behind them. Merry turned his horse and raced towards the Bywater camp. Merry road into camp and let Estella down from his horse and he kicked his horse racing back to where Robin awaited him. Nibs and Berilac could only wait until they returned.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry soon caught up with Robin and his men. They continued following the horse's tracks through the rocky paths and green pastures heading towards the border of the Shire. A smile broke their faces in thinking that they would never make it pass the guards at the border and perhaps they were already caught. Upon first glance, they saw no about. There were no Ruffians, horses or guards for that matter Merry kicked his horse onward to see what could have happened to them  
  
. Robin Smallburrow and Merry, with the other hobbits slowly dismounted their horses, when they reached the boarder of the Shire. Robin and Merry were horrified at the sight that met their eyes. The men of Gondor were lying dead on the ground, after a bloody attack of arrows from the hands of the Ruffians. The horse's tracks lead towards the south, away from the borders of the Shire. There was nothing more that Robin could do. One of the hobbits called out that they saw a group of men from Gondor heading their way. These were the replacement guards that were going to relieve the night guards.  
  
Robin explained to them what had happen and Merry told them that he was going after them. The guards sent one of their men as a messenger to Gondor to tell King Elessar what had occurred on these boarders. It would take weeks to reach him.  
  
There was nothing more that Merry could do at this point. He was exhausted from tracking these ruffians all night long. He needed to sleep and eat something before he would head out. He turned around and headed back to Bywater.  
  
Nibs and Berilac instantly relaxed when he saw Merry and Robin Smallburrow when they entered back into camp. Nibs looked up to see Bowman following behind them. Nibs and Berilac joined them. Nibs greeted Bowman, his brother, as he dismounted his horse. Bowman voice cracked as he told Nibs about their brothers being captured by the ruffians. Bowman still wore a bandage from his injury that he took when his head hit the tree when the ruffian's jumped him. They both looked at each other as they began to worry about them.  
  
Berilac saw that Merry looked beyond exhausted and led him to the campfire. He found him something to eat. Merry sat before the fire with the group of his hobbits.  
  
When Merry took his plate he said to them, "Those Ruffian's have gotten pass the borders of the Shire. Where they are heading, I do not know, but I will need volunteers to join me."  
  
Nibs pulled out the map he found on Erlings body and he handed it to Merry. He sat quietly looking over the map, while Nibs spoke to Estella and Fredegar. He told them that Robin would see that Ester and Estella would travel home with them, while the others would follow with Merry.  
  
Estella walked away from the group and stopped by the stack of weapons that Nibs placed there. She did not want to leave Merry and only to sit at home worrying sick about him. She took a sword and a knife and placed them under her blanket to be packed away when they were ready to leave.  
  
Comments: Natta and Aemilia Rose yawns as they are waiting for the real bad thing to show it's self, but Loveofthering tells her to hold on, and look towards Moria to discover what horrors awaits Merry by those mines.....Part II coming in the next chapters.............}}}======== 


	14. Chapter 14 On the Road to Moria

Chapter 14  
  
On the Road to Moria  
  
The sun began to climb in the eastern sky and break through the thick early morning clouds. The breeze began to warm slightly taking away the evenings chill. Merry wrapped in his blanket slept deeply next to the smoldering campfire, as it was about to go out.  
  
Robin quietly gathered his members together who would ride with him to Hobbiton. Estella reluctantly prepared her things by wrapping them into her blankets and tying it securely to her horse. Ester noticed her things took on a different shape then what they were before, but she did not say anything to her.  
  
Ester looked forward to going home to see her children because she missed them so much. However, Seeing her father and having to tell him that Erling was dead was another matter that would be hard for her to do. Especially, so soon after her mother's death. Hatty's death would greatly effect the lives of all the Bucklanders who lived there. She closed her eyes as she mentally prepared herself. She has wished that Berilac would come home with her, but she understood that Berilac needed to help Merry.  
  
They all got on their horses to head out of the camp. Estella preferred to lag behind bringing up the rear. While Ester rode by Robin Smallburrow in the lead. Estella was glad that her friend did not insist that she ride next to her. It would be easier for her to plan her escape. She knew they would have to travel through the woodland area on a single path that led to the crossroads of Hobbiton or Buckland. Perhaps this is when she would be able to make her get away.  
  
Fredegar and Bowman took their horses to the town of Bywater just a few miles from where they camped. They needed to purchase supplies for their journey to retrieve the horses.  
  
While Berilac and Nibs packed the horses with the things they would need from the camp. Nibs noticed that Erling's sword and knife was missing. He had hoped to take these with him. He could not imagine who could have taken them.  
  
While waiting for Merry to wake up, they put the camp back in order to it's natural setting. Nibs began cooking luncheon, while Berilac gathered more wood. Merry soon woke up and joined Berilac, as the luncheon was now ready to be eaten. Merry turned to Berilac and told him, "You do not have to come with us Berilac, I would understand. You have a wife and children at home that need you."  
  
"Merry, I am just not ready to go home yet and you need every able body on this journey." Berilac grew silent, as he was again lost in this thought.  
  
Fredegar and Bowman road back in camp and when they finished eating, Merry took out the map and laid it out in front of them.  
  
"According to the map that Erling carried, it appears they are heading towards Moria. They must be meeting someone there to sell the horses."  
  
Merry remembered his time in Moria with the fellowship and that was one place that he never wanted to go again.  
  
"They can not be moving that fast with a herd of horses. We will soon over take them if we continue to push hard as we travel." Merry told them when Nibs brought the horses over for the riders.  
  
The sun was high in the sky that now opened to a clear blue. Off in the distance they could see the fading clouds soon disappeared. It looked like it was going to be a very warm day ahead of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Robin approached the small woodland area that was just before the crossroads that led towards Hobbiton or Buckland. If Estellas were going to make a break for it, the best possible place would be those woodlands. The paths that followed through the woodland were narrow and there was a bend in the path halfway into these woods. The foliage and brush were thick and could easily hide a rider in them. Estella planned where she would make her break from this troupe. When the bend in the path approached Estella slowed her horse just getting enough distance from the rider that she was following. As the rider ahead of her turned the bend, Estella gently nudged her horse behind the thick tall bushes just off the side of the path. She waited for just a few minutes, then turning her horse around, galloped out of the woods heading back towards the borders of the Shire.  
  
~*~  
  
The guards at the border waved Merry on pass them as the five hobbits and two packhorses began heading on their long journey towards Moria.  
  
When Estella finally reached the borders she could still see Merry and his troupe in the far distance. She galloped towards the guards with her cloak and hood tied securely around her. She pointed towards Merry's troupe when she slowed her horse as she approached the guards. The guards gave her a nod and she raced off in their direction.  
  
Not wanting to get too close to Merry yet and keeping off towards the side of the road, so Merry could not spot her and send her back home again. She followed them at a safe distance.  
  
She planned after a two-day journey, that she would show herself. Then, being too late to send her packing, Merry would be forced to take her with them. She had enough supplies with her to last her those two days she planned.  
  
On and on, Merry pushed his troupe as he followed the trail of the horses. Rarely he would stop, not even when the hour grew late, and well pass the evening meal. They would only eat when the darkness of the night would not allow them to see the trail any longer.  
  
Estella could barely keep up. Her stomach ached and her eyes so heavy she could barley keep them open, but she was determined that she would not go back home.  
  
When night finally approached and she could see the light of their campfire. Estella would grab something to eat and wrapped her blankets around her. Estella could not risk lighting a fire to keep her warm and not even her blankets warmed her, as she shivered throughout the night.  
  
The sound of a distant sharp whistle woke her as Merry prepared to break camp and continue his journey at the first light of the sun rising in the east.  
  
When Merry got on his horse to head out, he heard a neigh of a horse off in the distance behind him. He slowly turned to see if he could spot who was following him. He could see nothing, but he knew someone was out there.  
  
Estella dashed to the blanket and saddle for her horse. Her hands shook trying to tie the cinch of the saddle and ran to grab her traveling bag and her blankets. She quickly rolled them up and fumbled with the strings to tighten them onto her saddle. She looked over her shoulder as she labored with this task. Her hair was in all disarray from trying to sleep on the hard cold ground and was barely able to close her eyes all night.  
  
"Estella!" shouted Merry, as he was so surprised in seeing her only a few yards from where they were camped. "What are you doing here, you should be back at your home."  
  
Estella jumped a few feet in the air when Merry unexpectedly shouted her name in shock of seeing her. She leaded against her horse knowing she was caught and probable going to be hauled back home again.  
  
"Merry, I am coming with you. I can not just sit at home and wait. If you try to send me back, I will only turn around and follow you again." She tried her best to talk him into taking her with them, but felt it was hopeless.  
  
Merry got off his horse and approached her, lifting her chin. "Estella this place we are going to is going to be very dangerous. Those ruffians could capture us and kill us. This is not a game we are playing. You must go home. I could not live with myself if you where hurt or killed."  
  
"Nor I Merry, sitting there thinking at any moment you were lying dead somewhere. If it is our fate, we should die, than I want to die with you. Not tucked safely away some where." Estella wrapped her arms around Merry, trying not to cry.  
  
Merry thought for awhile as he held her in his arms. He could not risk taking away another hobbit just to send her back home. He was short handed as it was. He knew he had no choice but to take her with them.  
  
Merry knew that Estella could not of slept well last night, being without a fire. The night air was exceptionally cold last night. By the looks of her, she was exhausted. He put her on his horse with him so she could sleep while they continued on the trail.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadowspirit lifted his head when a familiar smell entered his nostrils that sent fear racing to every fiber. Panic seized his soul and his heart raced. Imagines that were well etched into his mind of those dark creatures with shiny eyes and overwhelming stench of rotting flesh and greasy black ooze from the pits of hell. Memories of is mother entered his mind of them running at a neck breaking speed trying to out run the black creatures, only to be driven into one of their traps. His mind echoed the screams of his mother when the black creature picked her up and bit into her neck as her life's blood poured out onto the ground. Then the sudden deafening silences afterwards. He remembered how he bit into the leg of that dark creature and the horrible taste to took months to clear from his mouth, as he broke free from his bondage of his captors. He ran free ever since, never allowing himself to get close enough to this odor again. Here in this land the odor was every where.  
  
Shadowspirit pawed the ground and raised on his back legs, neighing loudly sending out an alarm to his horses. He danced and raced around the herd as the horses tried to follow him. Shadowspirit knew the lands he stood in were dangerous. The hobbits threw a rope around his neck and pulled him from the herd of the horses as he tried in vein to fight these ropes. The hobbits all working together were able to pull him to a nearby tree. They tied him and went back to move the herd forward as they headed into the lands of Moria. Huberts Farrburrow's brother, Hue, stayed with stallion and the two captive hobbits they had with them. While Night eyes lead the group of horses and hobbits up to the mountain that lay before them.  
  
Shadowspirit as if he knew what was going to happen next continued to fight his ropes with everything he had in him. Hue did his best to keep control of the miniature stallion. Shadowspirit's mane flew in the air with each leap and his front hooves batted at the rope that held him. He snorted and pitched while pulling on his ropes to break them. Whenever Hue got close enough to the horse, Shadowspirit would kick him. Wilcome and Tom scooted as far back as they could to get away from the hysterical stallion as it fought its rope. Hue slipped trying the pull at the rope and the stallion brought its front hooves down on Hue's head knocking him out. The horse continued to fight its rope until finally it snapped send the horse racing away.  
  
Wilcome and Tom struggled also to get free of their ropes and they too were able to wiggle a hand free and began untying each other. Before long they too were free. They thought what ever had upset that horse wasn't something they wanted to find out. So they began to follow Shadowspirit.  
  
Night Eyes shook as he approached the first caves of Moria knowing what was to greet him. The sun was just setting in the westward sky and the dark shadows lay long on the ground. This gave a frightening feeling, with each step he took. He looked over his shoulder to the positioning of his ruffian hobbits. Their bows and arrows were pointing ready to fire if need be. The horses were just off in the near distance.  
  
Without warning an orc jumped out from the cave. It's bright orange eyes glared at the hobbit and dragging its arms on the ground, hunched over as it walked towards him.  
  
"I've come to see King Grubdush, tell him Night Eyes has come back."  
  
The orc hissed and spat as it retreated back into the cave.  
  
The hobbits were horrified standing on top of the rocks and felt they were all about to die in the seconds that ticked by.  
  
Night Eyes trembled when the loud high pitched howls and shuffling of a great number of feet came from the depths of the cave heading towards them. 


	15. Chapter 15 The Feeding Begins

Chapter 15  
  
The Feeding Begins  
  
Wilcome and Tom wandered around the lands of Moria, hopelessly lost at the base of the mountains all around them. Even the plants were of different types and scarcely populated. There were thick and rounded with needles all around. Small white flowers grew here and there on them. These plants were forbidding, much like this land. They have never seen these types before. There were more rocks than plants. Even the soil was different, not the black rich soil of their homelands, but drier and sandy. Even the temperature here was different, dry and hot in the day and bone chilling at night. They had no supplies or even the most simple weapon.  
  
All they could do was to follow the tracks in the sand of Shadowspirit, until the breeze blew the sand and hidden the tracks under their surface.  
  
Seeing this Tom began to worry and hoped his brother would have some sort of idea as to what to do next. "Wilcome, where do you think the Shire is from here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know for sure, Tom. You cannot even really see the skies here. The mountains cover every sign. I am in fear we are lost."  
  
"It was your brilliant idea to follow that stupid horse." Tom said in annoyance and fear of not knowing what to do next. "We could be walking in circles for days until we drop from starvation."  
  
"We need to start thinking of what we can find to eat and where we are going to sleep." Wilcome eyes darted around this godforsaken land and becoming fed up with Tom's over dramatic comments and questions that he did not have the answers for.  
  
"Like what for instances, these rocks perhaps." Tom's stomach ached from hunger and the heat was becoming more than what he could bear.  
  
"Look Tom, we could have been lying dead now next to that horse if we......" Tom covered his brother's mouth and pulled him under the large rock they stood beside.  
  
A black creature hunched over a nearby rock was digging the dirt as it spat and hissed cursing as it worked.  
  
"Do this Grotback! Do that Grotback! Miserable stinking Uruk- hai..ssssssssssssss.." Grotback hissed from his clenched teeth. He was a smaller orc naturally born in the lands of Moria, but the white wizard of Isenguard before his fall created this huge Uruk-hia creatures that had wondered into the caves of Moria and took over the orc's that dwelt there.  
  
"What is this I smell....yes...something delicious is in the air." Grotback smelt the air a few more times and began walking towards the hobbits who shook as they crunched down trying to make themselves as small as possible.  
  
Without warning, two small, but hefty feet jumped down from above the hobbits, onto the top of the large rock that they hide beside. This small stocky creature swung his axe as he growled in a huge roar, bringing his axe down on the orc, who was ready to pounce on the two hobbits.  
  
With a loud thud and an ear-piercing screech, it was all over with. Only the black ooze dripped closely to Wilcome's feet. He quickly brought his feet closer to his chest to avoid touching it.  
  
"What is this? Two hobbits I see?" The stout small dwarf with a very long red beard that was beginning to streak with gray hair. He worn a helmet and carried an axe.  
  
"Yes. We are hobbits." They both stood shaking at the knees. Looking up at the dwarf standing in front of them.  
  
With a grunting laugh, the dwarf said, "I haven't see a hobbit in a few years, what are hobbits doing this far from your boarders?"  
  
"Ruffian's stole Merry Brandybuck's new horses and they stole us with them. They're the ones who brought us here." Wilcome said summing up his courage to talk to this frightful dwarf.  
  
"But we managed to get away from them." Tom said speaking up as well.  
  
"Merry Brandybuck, you say?" The dwarf asked them.  
  
"Yes, you know of him?"  
  
"He's a good friend of mine, a treasured friend. I am Gimil, son of Golin." Gimili introduced himself.  
  
"We are Wilcome and Tom Cotton." Wilcome pointed out as he nervously said. "My Da sometimes calls me Jolly, but I like Wilcome the best."  
  
"You two were almost orc meat. It was a good thing my axe was itching for a swing at something or I would have not come out of the mines of Moria." Gimili told them holding his axe up proudly. "We dwarf's are rebuilding the Mines of Moria and trying to drive out all the orc's that have taken them over."  
  
"Come little hobbits, I'd be honored to have you sit at our tables and tell me of the happenings of Merry and Pippin." Gilimi jumped from the rock and began walking with them to the cave entrance to Moria.  
  
~*~  
  
On their first stop to eat, Estella woke in Merry's arms. He sat her down on the ground and like usual he would head out a ways to scout what was over the next hill and plan out what they would do next.  
  
Merry could see the mountains of Moria, but it was still a day or two ride to get to the base of the mountain. Merry worried about Estella being with them and the dangers from what he knew of those mines he travels through. He could not imagine what those ruffian hobbits could possibly want in those mines or what their plans were for his horses. But he was determined to get those horses back, but what he was leading his hobbits into he could not tell.  
  
Merry was hungry and in need of some rest. He turned his horse around and headed back to camp.  
  
Estella had the camp organized and ready by the time Merry made it back to camp. She barked orders for the hobbits to get this or do that, but she also worked just as hard preparing the camp. She wanted to prove to Merry that she could pull her weight and be a valuable member to his mission he was on. Fredegar knew better to argue with her especially when she was this determined. Nibs however, did not like being told what to do since he was the youngest of the members and his brothers always reminded him of this. He too wanted the respect of the others. He was tired of being treated like a child, not able to think for himself.  
  
After they ate and rested for awhile, they all packed the camp and mounted their horses. Estella was amazed how the scenery had begun to change around her, the farther they traveled. The plants became sparse and different looking to the usual lush green foliage she knew in the Shire. The temperature was dry and hot. The horses that walked on the sandy soil labored and slowed in their steps.  
  
Merry knew they would need more breaks and need more water. He saw a lush green area off in the distance and he had hoped some water spot thrived there. He turned his horse to begin heading in that direction. It would take them off the trail a ways, but he felt this was necessary to his hobbits and horses.  
  
~*~  
  
Night Eyes stood before the caves as he waited for King Grubdush. He remembered the last time he had been here. The hobbits of Bywater literally drove him out and constantly harassed him. They feared his presence and his odd ways that he kept. They could not understand that his difference was not this fault but rather how he was born. His thick brows and blistered skin gave him a horrific look about himself. He became so angry growing up always being an outcast that when he became of age, he left the Shire to find a place where he could be accepted. However, this was not the case. He found more hatred and on a grander scale. The huge people that towered over him were cruel and heartless towards him. Wanting to isolate himself from everyone, he wandered in the darkness towards Moria and found a herd of miniature horses. He trapped the leader horse and the others followed him. Thinking he was going to capture horses, train them and perhaps sell them to the hobbits for a profit would be a great plan. That was until, he was overtaken by orcs and their leader Grubdush. It seems that the orc's and Uruk-hia were very fond of eating these miniature horses and hunted them for their flesh. They also liked hobbits when they could get one that is. Many years the orcs have fed off these horses and their numbers were dwindling.  
  
Night Eyes over herd Grubdush talking about a stallion that oversaw one of the largest herds of miniature horses in the lands of Middle Earth. But this stallion was too crafty and could not be caught. The Stallion had moved this large herd to a secret place. Night Eyes wanting to save his own skin, made a deal with Grubush that he could capture this stallion for him because of his small size and how these horses had no real fear of him, just like when he caught the small herd that was in their possession. He also noticed the belt that Grubdush worn around his waist.....mithril. He told Grubdush if he could get the stallion for him, he would trade it for the mithril. They both agreed. They filled their bellies full of horseflesh and let Night Eyes go.  
  
When Night Eyes went back to the Shire and his old home. The Shirriff came to run him out of Bywater. Night Eyes told the Shirriff about the horses and the mithril and if he would help him get those horses they would have enough wealth to live like kings forever. Shirriff Erling agreed right away. He found a lonely hobbit hole away from the other hobbits and they would go out trying to find the stallion for the Uruk-hia King. However, the stallion out witted them every time. They would need a herd of horses to attract him and then catch him.  
  
When they heard of Merry's horses coming to the Shire. They rounded up most ruffian of hobbits that the Sheriff had encountered during the times when the big ruffian people over took the Shire. Night Eyes was amazed at seeing the stallion already among the horses when he took them from Merry. He was quite content with Erling being killed by Merry's hobbits. Saved him for doing it. The orcs will kill the rest, leaving him with all the mithrill.  
  
A roar that rattled the inside of the cave, almost deafened the hobbits, when the orcs and Grabdush came out of the cave. The orcs were in great number as they stood next to their leader. Their mouths watered seeing the next best thing they liked to eat waiting for them at their front door. The scene horrified the hobbits that stood on the large rocks with their bows and arrows pointing at them. They almost laid their weapons down and ran for their lives.  
  
Night Eyes held up his hands to steady the crowd that stood before him as he spoke, "Grubdush, I have the stallion you wanted. It is just over the next hill. My hobbits are holding him. I have also brought you a herd of our horses for your orcs to eat. Now will you give me the Mithrill?"  
  
Grubdush walked up to Night Eyes and said, "We will see the stallion first, than I will give you the Mithrill."  
  
The orcs stomachs were empty and rapidly jumped onto the hobbits with the bows as they tried in vein to depend themselves and began eating and tearing them apart. The orcs over took the small miniature horses and devoured them as well. Grubdush suddenly attacked his orcs as they began to follow him where Night Eyes kept the stallion. His fierce brutal strength and roaring growls, he hit them with his powerful fits and casting them aside as if they were rag dolls. Night Eyes curled up in a ball on the ground, shaking and barely able to breath from fear. The attacks of Grubdush stopped the orcs from going anywhere near the stallion, in case they would eat the stallion also. Grubdush grabbed Night Eyes by the back of the collar and lifted him to stand. "Show me the stallion." He barked out his order.  
  
Night Eyes told Grubdush, "I have two fat hobbits just for you to eat, if you would let me go unharmed."  
  
"Agreed!" was all that Grubdush said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the feeding and having his hearts desire of the stallion and soon the largest herd of miniature horses to feed on for many years to come.  
  
When they approached the area where Night Eyes had his hobbits tied and the stallion too, was no longer there. Hue was just waking up from his bump on his head. Hue seeing this horrifying creature standing before him shook in fear as he tried to run as fast as his legs could carry him, but within seconds Grubdush caught him in one hand and Night Eyes in the other. "The feeding begins." Night Eyes and Hue screamed as Grubdush feasted on them until his belly was full.  
  
This is not the end, Merry still needs to find his stallion and find the large herds that Shadowspirit would lead him to...more chapters to come  
  
===================( 


	16. Chapter 16 Remembering Moria

A/N: I am sorry for all the errors in my writing. I guess I need to take more time editing. I have gone back to do some repairs. But on with the story. Merry goes to Moria to find his horses. He is horrified at what he sees. However, all is not lost, when he is pleasantly surprised.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Remembering Moria  
  
Berilac sat by the small pool of water to soak his feet and watched his horse gulping the water next to him. The heat of this god forsaking land was making his mood fall farther into his own despair. He barely noticed the activity of the hobbits he traveled with as they led their horses to the pool to drink. They grabbed their water jar and began filling them. Merry pressed everyone to rush because he was beginning to worry that he would not catch up to the ruffians who stolen his horses. This delay was going to cost them the precious time that he needed.  
  
Berilac's mind began to wander to thoughts of his wife and especially his older son. He remembered the day he was born and the feelings of being over joy with happiness. How proud he felt in his heart of having his first born son. He remembered how it felt holding the tiny child in his arms for the first time and all the plans he made for him, dreamed for him. Time flashed through his thoughts of helping his son walk for the first time, the first words he said, "Da-da". From the three children he had with Ester, this one child was special. He loved all of his children equally, but the first born child was a little different, a little extra special. Berilac's heart ached so much that the pain of knowing his son was not his. Knowing this torn at the fibers of his soul. Killing Erling was the easiest thing he had ever done, but it did not take away the pain that existed in his heart.  
  
. "Berilac!" Merry shouted, "Fill your jar or you will go without!"  
  
This shook Berilac from his thoughts and he rushed to get his jar. He filled it from the pool and while the others were already mounted on their horses and ready to head out. Berilac tied his jar to this saddle and climbed on his horse.  
  
Merry was becoming frustrated with so many delays and his own impatience grew rapidly within him. His mind went back to Aragorn, when he led the fellowship to Lothlórien to see Galadriel. He understood now the frustration that Aragorn felt, trying to keep them all together and keep moving. For he was now dealing with the same emotions. Having Estella with them only increased his frustrations. Where they were going, Merry knew would be very dangerous. Trying to lead his hobbits to Moria, and then keeping them all safe, was going to be hard enough, but having Estella with them would kill him if she was harmed.  
  
Merry pushed them all the harder to keep up with his pace. Time was running short and he feared he would be too late.  
  
When the group finally got to the base of Moria, just before the mountains. Merry could see that the faded horse tracks going into the paths of Moria, but no tracks going out. He heart lifted in thinking he was not too late. There was only one way in and one way out. He felt he had them. He would soon have his horses back. Taking out his sword from its sheath and the other doing likewise, they entered Moria.  
  
Merry lowered his sword as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widen at the scene that lay before him. Blood was everywhere on the ground, rocks and plants. Horse carcasses lay all about and bones thrown in all directions. The sight shook Merry as he could only imagine the hell happened on these grounds. Estella closed her eyes and turned her horse about. Her stomach felt sick and she wanted to vomit.  
  
Merry backed his horse up in fear that want ever ate the horses, could still be about. He gave a signal to his hobbit to head out. It was over it with, there was nothing left.  
  
"Well, it is about time you have shown up, my fine hobbit friend." A very familiar voice from Merry's past echoed in his ears. He turned sharply in awe, seeing Gimili who just landed on a large rock. A smile broke the corners of his lips as he raced over on his horse to greet the Dwarf Gimili.  
  
The other hobbits sat in shock seeing Merry getting off his horse and throwing his arms around the rough looking dwarf that stood before them.  
  
"It seems that you have forgotten something that you may have been looking for, little hobbit." Gimili said jokingly as he chuckled in his gruff manner.  
  
"What would that be Gimili?" Merry smiled in such a smirk towards his long time friend.  
  
"While hobbits of course." Gimili pointed up toward the higher caves of the mountain.  
  
Wilcome and Tom waved down at Merry as they rushed towards the group.  
  
"Come Merry, bring your friends and join us, we have much to talk about." Gimili invited them and turned again to say, "Bring your horses up the ramp way, they will be safer in the mouth of the cave."  
  
"Yes, I would not trust them to stay here." Merry looking about the ground in which he stood.  
  
"Orc's feed on the horses that wander here, they consider them a great delicacy." Gimili pointed out in a gruff tone.  
  
"Seeing you here makes me feel like I have not wasted this trip for nothing." Merry told him.  
  
"These hobbits have been tell'n me that those horse carcasses where your horses that someone stolen from you."  
  
Wilcome and Tom rushed over to Merry grabbing him being so thankful of being found and felling safe again.  
  
Merry said over their heads to Gimili, "Yes, these were all my horses, but it looks like I have lost them all, even the stallion that was given to me by Éomer."  
  
"Not so, Merry. Wilcome and I followed the stallion to get away from the ruffians, until we lost him. He is now running free somewhere." Tom said.  
  
Merry was amazed at hearing his stallion was not dead after all. It rekindled his determination to find him.  
  
"Come Merry, let me finally show you the hospitality of the dwarves that I have promised you long ago, when we first came into these mines. We now have the finest malt beer that you have ever tasted." Gimili's gruff voice invited, as he placed his arm around Merry to guide the way.  
  
When Merry entered the mines, glowing torches that hung on the walls met him. A couple of Dwarves took the reins of the their horses and led them away. A grand staircase stood at the entrance of the Mines of Moria.  
  
When they reached the top steps, the mines opened in a grand splendor that any king would envy. Great pillars of rock adorn the craved halls. Woven rugs lay on the floor in bright colors of red, gold and dark blues. There were great hearths with roaring fires that gave a welcome to its visitors. Fine crafts lay on large tables in many different designs and talents. There were statues and great vases large enough for a hobbit to hide in. Dwarves traveled in and out of the rooms and filled the great halls.  
  
Gimili brought Merry into a room where a table was being set up with trays stacked with all types of foods and delicacies. Gimili grabbed a large mug and turned a tap to pour malt beer from a large keg that sat in this dining room. All the hobbits could barely speak from seeing such grander and beauty.  
  
Merry took a huge gulp of the malt beer while Gimili watched him intently. Merry paused for a while in knowing Gimili was seeking a compliment worthy of the beer he drank, just to tease the dwarf a bit.  
  
"Well!" Gimili said in his impatience, "Master hobbit, you do not have a word for such a splendid beer?"  
  
Merry wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, and paused a moment longer, then said, "That is a good beer!"  
  
Gimili grumbled, as he looked very disappointed at such a weak compliment. "Good! All you can say is Good!" he paused a moment glaring as his friend, "Have your senses left you, my good hobbit! Why that is the finest beer that has ever been created by any dwarf or any creature in all of Middle Earth."  
  
Merry flashed a grand smile at Gimili in letting him know that he only teased him, and said, "Gimili, there is no finer a beer that I have ever tasted than what I hold in my hand. The dwarves are the finest beer makers there are."  
  
Gimili smiled and roared loudly, "Come hobbits, fill your mugs and drink and eat to your hearts content."  
  
A stout dwarf with a thick, long, bright, red beard entered the dining room carrying a plate that was stacked high with cuts of beef. The dwarf wore a long, green, robe that draped to the floor and tied at the waist with a delicate belt. He placed the plate of beef on the table and smiled at the hobbits.  
  
"Master Dwarf, please may I have some of that beef?" Nibs smiled back at the dwarf holding his fork and licking his lips.  
  
"You mean, Madame Dwarf, my fine hobbit." She winked to Nibs and walked over to him, serving him a hefty helping. Nibs stifled a laugh as he gazed at everyone siting at the table. The hobbits looked at each other in shock from never seeing a female dwarf, let alone a female with a beard.  
  
"Khazâdia is a raving beauty hobbits, among us dwarves." Gimili slapped her across the butt as she gave him a high squeal of delight. From her retreating form, she wiggled her hips as she walked out of the room and stroked her long beard at Gimili. Gimili chuckled to himself as he watched her leave.  
  
Gimili turned to his guests and watched them eat and drink. He was proud to show off the mines of Moria and all the hard work that they put into rebuilding the grand caves. He was also proud to restore them to the beauty his cousin Balin once created that he remembered from his youth.  
  
Merry sat back in his chair and pushed his plate aside. His stomach was hard as a rock from eating the finest meal he had ever tasted, gorging himself. Khazâdia entered the dinning room to begin clearing away the empty plates and she was delighted to see the many empty plates and the good appetites that the hobbits had. Merry could not control the loud burp that had escaped from his lips when he pulled himself away from the table. Merry's face turned a shade red from being embarrassed in not being able to control himself and waiting for a more appropriate time to belch. He only hoped he did not offend his host with his rude gesture.  
  
Gimili looked at Khazâdia with such pride in her efforts in making such a great meal. Unknown to Merry was the custom of belching after a meal to demonstrate to the host how much he enjoyed it. It was also the custom that the guest belch first before the host. Gimili was so relieved as he fought to contain his gesture until Merry went first. In holding his belch for so long, Gimili let out a belch so loud it echoed in the halls. Khazâdia was greatly honored.  
  
The hobbits giggled and Nibs belched a tiny little squeak and this made everyone at the table roar with laughter. Estella looked at the hobbits disapprovingly, thinking that they have lost all their table manners that there mother has taught them.  
  
Gimili stood and gestured to his friends to join him in a tour of the mines. "Come hobbits, I have much to show you of the mines of Moria." Gimili said as he led them out of the dining room. "Merry, this will mean more to you than anyone else here as you remember seeing these mines after the destruction when the orc's killed my cousin Balin. I will show you how I remember these mines when I used to visit them in my youth." He led them up flights of stairs and down corridors, but what Merry remembered about the mines were dead bodies, dirt and broke rocks that lay everywhere. Now stood perfectly sculptured staircases and well lit hallways. There were cravings of Gimili's cousin the Lord of Moria that adorn these halls of his many triumphs and great deeds. Gimili would tell the stories of the dwarves as they continued on their tour. Hobbits loved hearing a great story and they listen to everything Gimili told them.  
  
"This room is the very pride of the dwarves." Gimili swung open the doors and the hobbits entered. They froze in awe and became speechless as their eyes widen taking in all that lay before them. The great halls of Moria. When Merry and the fellowship stood in these halls of splendor many years ago, it struck them all in the same way as what the hobbits saw being here for the first time. Tears swelled in Merry's eyes as he remembered walking with Gandalf and the others through these great halls. Gimili looked into Merry's eyes, seeing the wonderment and tears that over shadowed his face. Gimili beamed with pride.  
  
There stood the great pillars, taller than any living tree in middle earth. The vastness of this room was immense to where the hobbits were unable to see across the other end of this hall, as if it would be a day journey to reach it. The hobbits felt like ants as they began to walk across the floor. Memories flooded Merry's mind when he looked up at the center of the delicate craved designs of the ceiling, were the orcs poured out in great numbers as they ran for their lives across this very same floor. Merry could see the opening in the ceiling that let the sunshine through casing sunbeams across the glistening floor.  
  
The group continued to walk through the great hall, until Merry spied the doorway that was etched into his memory forever. The Bridge of Khazad-dûm. This same room where Gandalph fell into the shadow world. His eyes locked on this doorway as if it was pulling him towards it, in a trance like state.  
  
Gimili stood in front of Merry, blocking him from traveling any further. Merry stared at Gimili not understanding why he would not move. He should have understood how much he needed to see this again.  
  
"No, Merry. We can not enter this doorway. We have sealed this off to prevent the orcs from entering Moria. They lye just on the other side of this door." 


	17. Chapter 17 By What She Says

A/N: I had to take a little time away from the story, but I am back again. I love reading the reviews and look forward to seeing them. Thank you for taking the time to review. Merry is impatient to go after the stallion that Éomer gave him. While he waits, he helps Gimili with a small battle with the orcs and afterwards he meets up with a friend who can really help him in tracking down his horses.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
By What She Says  
  
Being under ground with no windows to look out of was not an ideal dwelling for hobbits. Then knowing that he was in a dwelling far from the ground did not make him any more comfortable. Even though his bed was almost an appropriate size for a hobbit and the other furnishing, the room was not. Dwarves liked large spacious rooms and ceilings. Where the hobbit's comfort were mostly in tight close fitting rooms, with rounded ceilings and walls. Merry enjoyed the wonderful crafts that the dwarves were well known for and he admired their skills. Beautiful vases and well-craved furniture adored his room. There were crossed axes and all different types of fine metal works that hung on the walls. Lavished rugs in bright colors lay on the floor in almost every room. There were giant hearths that heated the damp coolness of the mines.  
  
Merry paced back and forth in his room. He thought about the stallion and feeling he should be out searching for tracks or signs. The delays only frustrated him more. Merry became startled when horns began to blow and feet outside of his room rushing by his door. Merry ran into the hallway to see what was going on. He saw the dwarves with axes in their hands racing towards the cave entrance. Grabbing his sword, he joined them with Nibs and Wilcome by his side. They ran following the dwarves. Gimili stood by the entrance swinging his ax and yelling at the approaching orcs. When one orc would fall to Gilimi's ax and another orc would take his place. There were droves of orcs fighting to get into the cave of Moria, but the dwarves held them at bay. Estella came around the corner to see what was happening. She froze in fear at the slaughter that was happening in front of her eyes. She shook to her very toes with fear that surged through her heart.  
  
Merry lunged at the orc's who got around the dwarves cutting one orc down with his sword. Before he had a chance to remove his sword from the orc, another one was almost ready to pounce on him. Nibs thrust his sword under the orc's ribs, slitting his chest wide open. The orc howled in pain as it fell to its feet. Wilcome's hand shook so badly as he hit one of the approaching orc with his sword, that he hardly made any mark on him. The orc grabbed him around the neck, choking the life out of him as Wilcome dropped his sword that landed at the feet of Estella. She picked up the sword and closing her eyes as she struck the orc with all of her strength cutting a huge gash into his neck. The black blood of the orc poured onto Estella's pants. The orc dropped Wilcome as he fell to his knees. Grasping at the open wound of his neck and choking on the blood as he tried to breath. Estella gave way to the dizziness as she felt herself slumping to the ground. Merry seeing Estella fall, gasped in horror. He quickly stabbed and swung his sword in rapid motion cutting into as many orcs as he blade could reach. Nibs fought wildly swinging his sword as his fear overtook him with the number of orcs in the entrance of the caves. Dead bodies of the orcs piled high and some dwarves as well, were killed. Merry backed up with Nibs to let the approaching dwarves defend their caves. Merry stood over Estella, protecting her as she lay on the floor with her bloodied sword next to her. Wilcome holding onto his neck stood next to Merry. Merry and Nibs stood in waiting with their swords posed for any approaching orcs that would break free from the line of defense of the dwarves.  
  
In the entrance of the cave, the roar of the attacks was so loud, no one could hear if the person standing next to them spoke. Only moments passed and the roar began to dwindle. Merry could hear Gimili, with a loud yell of delight at seeing the retreating orcs as they pulled back. Gimili noticed from his view that the orcs fell from the cliff, one by one as they tired to climb the ramps leading to the entrance of Moria. He looked up on the farther ledge and he could see Legolas, a safe distance away, with his bow shooting arrows at the approaching orcs.  
  
Grubdush stood on the large rock with his sword held high above his head barked out the order to pull back. "We will return again to fight another day, dwarf." He roared as he raised his other arm, shaking his fist in the air at Gimili. Grusbdush turned and ran leading his orcs back into his cave under the lower levels of Moria.  
  
Merry laid his sword on the ground and lifted Estella into his arms and rushed to carry her back to her room. She awoke startled in Merry's arm, began to struggle to free herself. "There now, you are all right." He gently spoke to her. Estella wrapped her arms around Merry's neck and began crying.  
  
Estella had never seen an orc before, let alone strike one with a sword. She had never seen any violent act against another since this whole this began. Fear seized her as her memories of poor Wilcome almost dying at the hands of an ocr. The orange eyes and the hissing creature that stood only a couple of feet from her almost made her mind snap as she instinctively grabbed Wilcome's sword and strike this horrifying creature. At the sight of the black oozing blood that squirted and poured from it's neck was more than what her mind could take as she fainted to the ground from such fear.  
  
Tom and Fredegar came around the corner and were shocked at seeing Estella being carried off by Merry and Nibs trying his help his older brother. Soon Berilac raced around the corner almost bumping into Tom who stood frozen in shock seeing the Dwarves beginning to dump the bodies of the orc's over the ledge of the entrances cliff. Their eyes even widen further when an elf suddenly entered the cave entrance and was embraced by Gimili.  
  
Tom, Fredegar and Berilac were in the far cave watching the dwarves with their craftsmanship making some fine metal designs. They were fascinated at the skills of the dwarves. When the horns blew, the dwarves told the hobbit to stay put as they raced to defend Moria. The hobbits only waited for a few moments before their natural curiosity took over and they tried to find there way back to the entrance of the mine.  
  
Merry laid Estella on her bed. She rolled away from him grabbing her pillow sobbing into it. Merry tried to comfort her and reached his hand down to stroke her hair. Estella snapped back at him as she yelled, "Leave me alone and get out of here!"  
  
Merry pulled his hand away and stood up from her bed and yelled back at her, "Fine then, I told you, you should not of come and how dangerous these places we were going too!"  
  
"Get out of here!" She screamed again at him.  
  
Merry turned and walked out of her room, slamming her door shut. Merry was furious with her as he only tried to help her and she so coldly dismissed him. Merry looked at the ground as he rapidly walked down the corridor heading back towards the entrance to see about Wilcome. Without warning Merry smacked right into a larger form that raced around the corner. Merry fell to his butt being knocked so hard against that person. "You stupid ass, watch where're going!" Merry said snidely. He looked up to see Legolas standing before him.  
  
"Now is that how you greet a friend that you have not seen is sometime, Merry!" Legolas informed him sounding a bit offended by his manners.  
  
A big smile broke from Merry's lips as his dark mood suddenly was dispelled.  
  
Merry jumped up and greeted his friend. Nibs and Tom supported Wilcome in their arms and tried to help him back to his room. They all stopped for a moment to look up seeing Merry greet this awesome elf. They had never seen an elf and watched him in wonderment. They had heard all the magnificent stories of folklore about the elves and were awe struck in finally seeing one. Berilac and Fredegar stopped also to admire the elf.  
  
Merry turned and introduced his hobbits to Legolas. They had a hard time in finding their voices to greet the elf. Legolas only smiled at them as they each shook his hand. The hobbits only admired Merry more and knew from that point on, that all of Merry's stories were true and never to be doubted again. These foreign lands were terrifying, but at the same time was an amazement.  
  
Tom and Nibs helped Wilcome back to his room and saw to his injury.  
  
"Come my friends, after a grand battle as we had today, we all could use a hefty glass of our finest malt beer." Gimili smiled as he lead the way down the corridor to the dinning room.  
  
"Here, Legolas, this is our finest malt beer that was ever produced in these mines of Moria. A flavor unlike any other that you'd ever tasted. I myself, saw too the brewing of what you hold in your mug. Now drink my friends." Gimili stood close to Legolas watching the elf gulping the malt beer and he waited patiently for him to finish.  
  
Legolas turned to Merry and asked him, "I am surprised to see you here, Merry. I did not think that once you returned to the Shire that you would ever leave their borders." Legolas totally ignored Gimili and knew his friend was seeking a compliment of his fine beer. Legolas thought he would make his friend wait a little longer.  
  
"I have followed some horses that was stolen away from me, here to Moria." Merry began, but was interrupted by Gimili.  
  
"Well, my elvish friend, what say you on my beer?" Gimili insisted that Legolas tell him.  
  
"It is a good beer, Gimili." Legolas gave only a very slight hint of a smile, knowing full well that Gimili wanted a larger compliment.  
  
"Good, for God sakes my elf lad, how can you even say such a thing. Good! That is not a good beer you hold, that is the greatest malt beer there is! Have you been in the wilderness so long that you have forgotten what a beer is suppose to taste like?" Gimili gruffly snarled at Legolas and continued after a pause to see if the elf would change his compliment of his beer. "Well, here have another glass full, and this time instead of inhaling it, you might open your taste buds and really think about what you are drinking!"  
  
Legolas gave Merry a wink and a bit of a smile, when Gimili turned to fill his glass again. Merry muffled a hearty laugh that was on the verge of spilling out and cupped his hand over his mouth to contain himself.  
  
Legolas took another long drink and almost finished that glass full. "I better have another so I can be sure of its quality."  
  
"Quality is it?" Gimili's face turned a bright red as his temper was surging in him. "You'll not be getting another! I'll not waste a great malt beer on someone so dense that it would never be appreciated for what is it."  
  
"Now, Gimili, surely you know I only jest. I would die if I could not get another glass of the most wonderful beer such as this. There is no other malt beer that I have ever tasted as great as this one. You have truly out did yourself in making this splendid beer." Legolas placed his hand on Gimili's shoulder to sooth his friend. Legolas gave out a roar of a belch to honor his friend in knowing his custom.  
  
A great smile broke Gimili's face and he filled all their glasses full.  
  
"So Merry, tell of these horses that were stolen from you." Legolas asked Merry taking a chair and sat down placing his beer on the table. They all joined each other at the table and Merry began telling Legolas all about his horses.  
  
"I saw a stallion running to leave the valley of Moria as I approached, a horse of which you described. I will be more than happy to help you catch him. I also know of a valley of miniature horses by Mirkwood. Perhaps this stallion is heading to these herds."  
  
Merry sat straight in his chair in hearing Legolas tell of these herds and about his stallion. He could barely contain himself with excitement in traveling with Legolas to see these herds.  
  
"Then we will leave at first light tomorrow, for Mirkwood." Legolas said to the hobbits.  
  
"Gimili, I have a favor to ask of you, will you allow Estella to stay with the dwarves, until I return. She cannot handle another mishap or danger. Please see to it that she is carefully taking care of." Merry asked.  
  
"Why yes, my friend, hobbits are more than welcome to stay here at Moria for as long as they wish. I will see that she has the best of care while she is here with us." Gimili said.  
  
Estella burst into the dinning room and screamed at Merry, "I need no one to take care of me, you stupid ass! Nor will I stay in Moria! I am coming with you to find the horses and I will not hear any different, do you hear me!" Estella turned and stormed out of the dinning room.  
  
Merry jumped from his chair and ran after her.  
  
"Is she Merry's wife?" asked Legolas assuming by their reactions towards each other and the familiarity of their tempers.  
  
"If Merry is not careful, she will soon be." Gimili said from knowing by experience that when a man can be moved by what a female says, then that man is doomed to fall in love with her. 


	18. Chapter 18 Thoughts

A/N: Mirkwood will have its own problems that Merry will face, but the rewards will be worth it. Wow! Those reviews are really helping, but could I have used a BETA writer for my poor skills in writing, but I think I would overwhelm any who would try with so many mistakes..  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Thoughts  
  
Merry chased Estella down the corridor, but she just ran all the faster to get away from him. She was too angry and did not want to hear what he had to say. She was terrified of the dwarves and beyond afraid of the orcs. She would not just sit and wait for Merry to come get her, if at all. Her mind was made up, if he did not want to take her with him, she would just follow. Then after hearing that Merry just wanted to dump her off on the dwarves and be rid of her. This hurt her feelings beyond anything else. She felt worthless to Merry, even though she tried her best not to slow them down. She worked just as hard as any of the hobbits that Merry preferred to be with. She was angry with herself for fainting from being so scared and only made Merry carry her off like a small child. Estella did not want Merry to think of her as a child, but as a women he could love. When she started crying, he did not understand. He stroked her hair just as her mother would have done every time she was upset. No matter how hard she tried, every thing frightened her. Estellas felt humiliated crying on her bed and all Merry could do was yelled back at her. How could she possibly love someone who is so cruel and heartless?  
  
"Estella, wait! Please let me explain!" Merry yelled to her, but it only increased her pace.  
  
Merry ran with his full speed and caught her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Let go of me, Merry. I will not listen to you." She screamed at him as she gasped from breathing so hard.  
  
Merry too struggled to catch his breath and he shook her by the arms to force her to listen to him.  
  
"I can not let you come with us, Estella. It will be too dangerous. Don't you understand?" Merry tried his best to explain, but she interrupted him.  
  
"You just want to dump me off with these dwarves and be rid of me. You won't come back, Merry. You will just leave me here." Estella began crying.  
  
"I'll come back for you Estella, I promise. I could not bear seeing anything happen to you."  
  
"You can not promise me that. You do not know that for sure." Estella told him.  
  
Merry thought that she was right, it was too unfair to promise her something that he had no control of.  
  
"Okay, you are right, Estella. I can not promise you that. I can not leave you here either. I know dwarves would see to it that you were safe, but I did not consider that you would not feel safe being here. I was not trying to dump you off, but see to it that you are safe and free of being hurt."  
  
"I am hurt, Merry, you hurt me." Estella told him.  
  
Merry looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry for hurting you, I did not mean too. I want you to come with me and I will do my best to see that you are never hurt again."  
  
He kissed her while standing in the corridor, when Gimili and Legolas came out of the dining room and seeing them off in the distance. Gimili winked at Legolas as they both smiled back at each other.  
  
Estella touched Merry's cheek and told him 'Good night,' she opened her bedroom door and went in. Merry turned, seeing Gimili and Legolas standing in the corridor his face blushed in knowing that they had observed their tender moment. Merry returned to Gimili and Legolas as they handed him another beer.  
  
When the other hobbits excused themselves for the night, Gimili. Legolas and Merry talked of their plans for the trip to Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas, I would like to come with you to Mirkwood, there I would have to depart from your company and travel on to the Lonely Mountains. Old Bomber and my father want some of the mithrill we have gathered from the mines of Moria. I had hoped to rid the mines of orcs before I have transported the mithrill, but that will take sometime as they are deep in the core of Moria and no easy task of breaking through their defenses. Then since you are traveling to Mirkwood anyway, I could think of no better time than doing it now. The mirthrill could not be in safer company then the three of us."  
  
"Yes, Gimili I would be honored to have you accompany us." Legolas told him and turned to Merry, "Where the herd of horses are, is a very dangerous area. There are large spiders in those areas, so we will need to watch our steps, but I do know of away around them. We too have tried for many years to rid ourselves of these spiders, but they do make an excellent trap for those of our enemies." Legolas paused and looked towards Gimili with a small chuckle, "Excluding the dwarves of course."  
  
"Of course, Master Elf. Then we agree." Gimili snorted and looked at him through the corner of his eye. "Then we all must turn in for the evening, we have along journey ahead of us."  
  
Merry walked down the corridor to his room, when he noticed Berilac sitting on the floor puffing his pipe as the smoke swirled around his brown curly hair.  
  
"Berilac, why are you not sleeping this evening?" Merry asked while he sat down with him and took out his own pipe, filling it with long bottom leaf and lighting it.  
  
"I just do not feel like sleeping much."  
  
"Berilac, I have notice you have not been yourself since we have started out in search of these horses." Merry inquired. "Is it about your wife and what she had told you back in Bywater?"  
  
"Yes, but I have promised her not to tell anyone about it, and it is eating at me, I guess."  
  
"Look Berilac, I am your closest cousin and we are family. If there is anyone you can trust it is I. Please tell me."  
  
"You are right Merry, I just cannot get all this out of my head." Berilac told Merry about Erling and how he had attacked his wife. Tears formed in Berilac's eyes as he choke on the words that his oldest son, that he dearly loved, was not really his.  
  
Merry was horrified in hearing just how evil this Erling truly was. He understood why Berilac was acting so differently.  
  
"Look, Berilac. I know you feel betrayed that your wife did not tell you before the child was born, but I can understand her fear of Erling and why she did, what she did. Your son has not changed from you knowing this. He is still the boy that you love. When you look into his eyes, you will see this. It will not matter in your heart. He sees you as his father, it's all that he knows." Merry grew quiet when he looked up into Berilac's eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Get some rest now, Berilac. We have a long road ahead of us. I am here for you anytime you want to talk." Merry stood and walked to his bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning the hobbits mounted their horses and road down the ramp with Legolas leading the way. Legolas turned and smiles at the hobbits on their smaller horses as they followed him in a single line. Even with the hobbits sitting on their horses, they still did not reach Legolas's full height, as he walked ahead of them.  
  
Legolas's sharp eyes caught the dwarves who guarded the mines standing in hidden positions on the outside walls of Moria. Gimili stood at the bottom of the ramp talking to a group of his dwarves. In his hands he held the reins of a donkey that carried all of his packs.  
  
Gimili barked his orders to the dwarves and said his farewells when he joined the hobbits in the rear when they all left the valley of Moria.  
  
Grubdush hid in the darkness from the entrance of his cave, blending in with his dark form. He went unnoticed while he listened to what the dwarves talked about at the lower level just before the riders came out of the cave. 'So they are going to find the stallion.' Grubdush thought to himself. When he heard the clatter of the horses leaving, he turned to gather his orcs to follow them.  
  
When the dwarves entered back into their cave, Grubdush led his orcs out of Moria.  
  
~*~  
  
Again the further they traveled the hobbits noticed the scenery slowly begin to change. Mountains rose and fell in the far distance that seemed to touch the highest clouds. Tall trees began to become thicker with each mile and lush green bushes in many different forms. There were flowered bushes, bushes with berries, and some with large green leaves. Even though the temperature remained very warm, it was not as dry as Moria. They could feel the humidity in the air. They saw the creeks and river rushing by and all sorts of animals that the hobbits had never seen before. They watched in amazement all the sights along the way.  
  
It was not long until they reached what looked like to them an old forest area with thick growing trees tall as mountains and as far as anyone could see. The forest looked like it touched the edge of the earth. This old forest reminded Merry of Fangorn Forest when they enter it. Merry looked at the trees just incase one of them suddenly would move or see a face craved high into the base of their trunk. His thoughts went back to Pippin as he began to miss his cousin and all the memories that they shared. Having an adventure such as this, he would have been more comfortable having Pippin at his side. Merry thought about the hobbits he rode with and he could almost see Pippin in each one of them. Merry thought back through the many weeks since this had all began how much they had all changed. Nibs became rather good with a sword and he was less cocky in his attitude, taking his time and thinking things out before he would jump on them. He also had Pippin's playfulness and lighthearted spirit. Nib's had mischief in his nature that at times caused him to get into trouble. He kept the group laughing. Berilac seemed to open up more with dwarves and even Legolas. He could count on Berilac to watch his back if the occasion should arise. He could see Fredegar's confidence growing in him and rarely held back from his advice. Tom and Wilcome, well, they most likely would never change, however, they did become closer than any two brothers could possibly be. Merry hoped that Nibs would encourage them more to practice with their swords. Bowman was the quiet one and kept to himself most of the time. He was also a thinker of the group. If Merry was perplexed about something, Bowman was there to help Merry think it through. Then there was Estella, Merry watched her intently as she rode just ahead of him. Her long curly light brown hair bounced with each trot of the horse's feet. Merry was very perplexed in how he felt about her. So many thoughts floated in his mind about her touch, the way she would look at him, and the softness of her lips.  
  
"Merry, the wind has changed and on its new path I can sense something approaching. Someone follows us." This brought Merry out of his thoughts and directly to what Legolas was telling him.  
  
"What do your eyes see, Legolas?" Merry inquired.  
  
"There are two riders in the far distance, I can just barely make them out on the horizon."  
  
Gimili looked towards the horizon from which they had just came from earlier in the day, but he could not make out anything. However, he trusted the elf and seen on too many other occasions to listen to what he said.  
  
" Bowman and Nibs! Come here!" Merry ordered. The two stopped their horses and let Merry, Legolas and Gimili to catch up to them.  
  
"Bowman take the group up this path a mile or so and wait for us. It seems we have someone behind us. They should be here shortly. Keep the group quiet until we catch up to you." Merry turned to Nibs as Bowman kicked his horse to lead the group on.  
  
"Nibs, I need you and Legolas to hide in the bushes on the other side of this path and Gimili and I will be on the other side. Let us see who is on our trail."  
  
They did not have to wait too long, as the riders approached rapidly, but began to slow when they approached the path leading into the old forest of Mirkwood. The first rider seemed to sense there was something to be caution about as he slowed his horse to a walk. Merry could hear the blade of a sword being pulled from the rider's sheath. The second rider's horse was smaller and danced on its feet as it slowed to a walk as well.  
  
Merry heard Legolas bow being pulled back and he leaped from his bush with his sword drawn and ready.  
  
A loud squeal followed by the rider's comment, "You scared the crap out of Merry!" 


	19. Chapter 19 Spiders

Chapter 19  
  
Spiders  
  
"Easy, Legolas!" Aragorn held up his hand to his friend to stop him from releasing his arrow.  
  
"Pippin! What are you doing here?" Merry called to him when he ran over to his horse.  
  
Pippin climbed down from his horse and just about fell on top of Merry since his horse was not a miniature horse. The horse was of a shorter stature that most horses at Gondor and the size compared to Pippin seemed huge for the small hobbit. It took everything Pippin had to stay on the horse as Aragorn pushed endlessly and rarely stopped to rest. After hearing what had happen to his guards at the boarders of the Shire, Aragorn and Pippin left immediately to find him. When the guards there told Aragorn that Merry traveled to Moria, Aragorn and Pippin pushed their horses endlessly to reach Moria, only to find out that they had just left for Mirkwood. Aragorn followed the tracks until he found them.  
  
"Let me tell you it was not easy finding you and then you almost gave me a heart attack in the process." Pippin held his hand over his heart to slow the beating down some.  
  
"Sorry about that Pip, but being in these strange lands and after all we have been through, you'd be on edge too." Merry could not take his eyes off of Pippin being so glad to have his cousin by his side. "You're a welcome sight to my eyes."  
  
"Mine too, Merry. I'm just thankful to be off that saddle and my feet on the ground for a change. Aragorn barely stopped since we left Gondor to find you. My backside will never to be same again." Pippin rubbed his butt to take the numbness from it. Then he remembered his stomach; "Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
Merry roared with laughter at his cousin's usual comment that he was so accustom too. Seeing Nibs, he called out, "Nibs, ride ahead and tell everyone to set up camp, we have welcomed visitors to feed."  
  
Nibs got on his horse and rode out.  
  
"Merry and Legolas, we cannot camp, just yet. There is a large group of orcs just over the hill a few miles away. They will be here soon. We traveled around the group and raced to find you. We must prepare to fight." Aragorn warned them.  
  
Aragorn walked over to Pippin and ordered him, "Back on your horse, hobbit." He lifted Pippin in the air and placed him firmly on top of his horse, all the while chuckling to himself.  
  
Pippin groaned in agony being placed on the horse again. "That is all this kingly ranger has said to me ever since we have left the Shire. Aragorn you torture me."  
  
Gimli readied his ax as he brought up the rear of the group as they traveled down the path to meet with the others just ahead of them.  
  
Just as Nibs began to tell the hobbits that Pippin has joined them; Legolas, Aragorn and the rest of the group came running towards them. Aragorn barked out orders to position the hobbits in this camp to ready their weapons and where they should stand.  
  
"You two there, you take the lead here and you others just behind him." Aragorn ordered.  
  
Wilcome and Estella taking out their swords began to take the position that Aragorn order of them, both looking at each other in shock.  
  
"Belay that order, Merry shouted to his hobbits, Nibs take Wilcome's spot. Estella, I want you in the far back. Bowman take your arrows and join Legolas, Fredegar get a little further back from Nibs. Tom and Wilcome stay with Estella and watch her!" Merry taking over command from Aragorn, as he knew which hobbit could handle which position to fight in.  
  
Legolas approached Tom, Wilcome and Estella, bending down on one knee. He whispered something into their ears and pointed in a direction and laid his hand flat against his other hand. Then made a circle with his finger. They all nodded and Legolas took his position.  
  
Aragorn looked up at Merry in surprise and marveled at his abilities to lead his hobbits. Aragorn trusted Merry's judgement. Pippin had to look twice when Merry called out Estella's name, because she was dressed as a male hobbit in which Aragorn had mistakenly took her for.  
  
Pippin turned to Merry after he looked over all the hobbits that he knew so well, "Did you have to take half the Shire with you, just to collect a couple of horses?" Pippin teased him.  
  
"It is a good thing that I have brought them for what we are about to face." Merry began being very worried about his hobbits and especially Estella. He was so thankful that Aragorn was now with them.  
  
Legolas and Bowman took the first position and Aragorn was right after him. Gimli was just across the other side of the path waiting to spring out with his ax. Merry and Pippin stood just a short distance away from Gimli. The other Hobbits brought up the rear behind Aragorn a few paces away from them.  
  
Grubdush towered over his orcs as he stood in the middle of the large approaching group. He would stretch out his long, strong arm and slap an orc for not keeping up. The small orcs could barely keep up with the Uruk- hai warrior king. There short legs moved as fast as they could possibly travel.  
  
Grubdush stopped in his tracks and began to smell the air. He had picked up the scent of men. He motioned for his orcs to spread out and kicked a few of the orcs ahead of him to go on with out him. Slowly Grubdush approached watching the boarders of the path with anticipation of an attack. He held his sword ready and shifted his eyes back and forth. The orcs hunched and moved forward crawling on the knuckles of their hand and the tips of their toes.  
  
Legolas sent an arrow sailing in the air and hit Grubdush in his upper shoulder close to his neck. While Bowman fired arrows at the front lines of the orcs. Grubduah pulled the arrow from him as the black blood poured from the open wound. The orcs ran forward passing Grudush as he slowly followed them from behind. Legolas was forced to take out the orcs in the front line to separate them so Gimli was not over taken by so many, and Aragorn as well. He had hoped to kill the Urki-hai first, but the shot was missed as Grubdush turn just as the arrow sailed through the air.  
  
The orcs split running into the protection of the trees and bush, trying to get behind the attackers. Aragorn leaped out onto the path and began striking the orcs with his sword in rapid procession of each slice of his blade.  
  
The hobbits were ready to do what Legolas had told them when they saw a small group of orcs heading their way. Their hearts pounded in their chest as the fear seized them. Wilcome grabbed Tom and motioned to Estella to start running. All three hobbits took off as fast as they could to run at full hobbit speed that their little legs could carry them. The orcs followed them almost over taking them. Wilcome spotted the area that Legolas told him about and dropped down fast to the ground hiding themselves in the large leaves of the bush that grew there. The orcs ran pass them trying to pick-up their trail. They stopped and looked around, but could not see the hobbits anywhere. Without warning large spiders dropped from the high trees, biting their victims and carrying them up to the high branches of the trees. The hobbits did not know which they were afraid of more, the orcs or the spiders.  
  
They got up and circled back to find more orc to follow them and repeated the same strategy that Legolas told them.  
  
Gimli swung his ax as he held his position just behind the trees. They fell rapidly with each stroke he swung. The orcs that did get away from Gimli, Merry and Pippin stop them with their swords. They too brought down those orcs.  
  
Nibs stood just behind Aragorn. Nibs also swung his sword, slicing and stabbing the orc's that got away from Aragorn's sword. Bowman watched Nib's back with his arrows and picked off the orcs to lessen the numbers so Nib was not over taken. Legolas did the same for Aragorn.  
  
The Uruk-hai pushed his orcs away from Aragorn and raised his sword to strike him. Aragorn stop his sword from a fatal blow by blocking the sword with his own. Aragorn swung his sword in rapid motion making the Uruk-hai back up a few steps to defend himself. The Uruk-hai met Aragorn sword with brutal strength and brought his sword down on Aragorn cutting him barely across his upper arm. With his other arm, the Uruk-hai slapped Aragorn knocking him down to the ground, but Aragorn was prepared for the Uruk- hai's strike with his sword and blocked it. Aragorn swung his sword cutting into the right leg of the Uruk-hai.  
  
Nibs began to back up as he became overwhelmed by the orcs that began to surround him. Even though the arrows flew in rapid procession, knocking down the orcs in a great number was not enough. The orc stabbed Nibs, while another one cut his hand off that held the sword. Nibs scream out in pain, and Wilcome saw his brother fall, ran and grabbed the sword that lay beside him. Taking his brothers sword and without thinking, began to hit the orcs with everything his had in him to save his brother. The force of the sword in Wilcome's hand cut deeply into the orcs that stood before him.  
  
Estella and Tom jumped out in front of the orcs, just behind Wilcome waving their arms to get their attention and took off running. A good number of orcs followed them. Again, they ran into an opening of the old forest of Mirkwood, and seeing the thick, tall trees that housed the spiders in their branches. Estella lay down with Tom hiding in the thick bush of giant leaf plants. The orcs thinking the hobbits ran into the protection of the giant trees followed. The hobbits heard the screams of the orcs as they met the spiders that lived there. Estella heard a noise that moved the bushes just within steps in front of her and she froze in fear while she lay next to Tom on the ground.  
  
Aragorn stood as the Uruk-hai back up from the open wound on his leg. Aragorn quickly stabbed him, pulling his sword and cutting the head off the king of the orcs, killing him.  
  
The battle was soon over with as bodies of ocrs lay in scattered piles.  
  
Merry ran from his position when he heard Bowman call out for help. Merry quickly searched the grounds for Estella, but could not find her. He was shocked seeing Nibs on the ground with a missing hand as Aragorn began working on him, trying to heal him.  
  
"Estella!" Merry called out as he ran into the clearing just before the giant trees. Merry's panic was evident in his face as he continued to search for her and calling out her name. "Estella, where are you?"  
  
"SSSH!" Came a whispered voice from the ground. Merry looked down and saw Estella and Tom hiding in the bush.  
  
A large spider raised to its full height and hissed at Merry. Merry froze in shock and raised his sword to protect himself.  
  
"Estella, Tom! Hurry and run." Merry kept his eyes on the giant spider trying hard to catch his breath so he could fight the spider. 


	20. Chapter 20 The Water to Sleep

A/N: Natta, I took the spiders from the book, The Hobbit and thought it would make a good way to kill all those orcs..a fitting end to them!  
  
Amelia Rose, thank you for following the story and all your kind words. Jedi-hobbit, me loves Yoda too...especially when he kicks butt with his light saber in the 'Attack of the Clone'...Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you all keeping reading.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Water to Sleep  
  
Estella and Tom slowly rose from where they were laying on the ground. They walked backwards until they were a good distance away. Estella saw Berilac as he just came around the roadside trees. He was looking for Merry. Estella motioned to Berilac that Merry was in trouble.  
  
Berilac couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He had never seen a spider that big before. He reached behind him and pulled one of his arrows and placed it into his bow. Carefully he aimed his arrow just as the spider leaped towards Merry and let his arrow fly. At the same time Merry lunged his sword into the eyes of the spider. The arrow hit into its thick body. The spider's loud hissing squeal sent shivers down the spines of all that watched. It soon curled and died where it once stood. Berilac joined Merry as they both looked in amazement at this giant spider. They could only imagine the big feasting that was going on above in the treetops.  
  
Merry and Berilac turned and headed back to see how Nibs was doing. Aragorn lifted Nibs head and open a small jar of some clear fluid. After Nibs drank this, he fell into a very deep sleep.  
  
Aragorn looked up at Merry and Berilac saying, "He will sleep at least 5 days and we will see how he is doing after that. I will have to sew his wounds closed, but he will not feel anything while under this deep sleep."  
  
"I will make a drag to carry Nibs to the mountains of Mirkwood, once you have tended to his wounds. It is not safe to camp in this area. The base of the mountain is only a short distance from here and enough distance from the spiders." Legolas told them.  
  
Bowman and Wilcome rounded up the horses. Gimli and Merry went with Legolas to begin making the drag to carry Nibs. Legoals climbed in a tree to get the branches they needed. Berilac came with them and made sure that he had his bow and arrows. Merry told Gimli of the spider they had killed just a few yards away. Gimli laughed at their excitement and fear of the spiders.  
  
"When I was a lad, hunting spiders was a sport for us dwarves. I grew up in the Lonely Mountain just over those hills yonder. If you hit them in the under belly, they die a lot faster. They are quite fun to hunt. I once killed a spider the size of a horse and the legs spread out for yards. Now that is what you call a spider, my fine hobbits. The one you killed was just a baby. It is how I sharpened my skills with an ax." Gimli boasted most proudly to the hobbits.  
  
"Now Gimli, surely you stretch the story some. In our immortal lives, I have never seen a spider the size you claim." Legolas teased him.  
  
"You haven't seen one because I killed it and it no longer exist." Gimli announced to Legolas with pride and the hobbits looked up to Gimli and admired him all the more.  
  
Merry and Berilac both looked at each other and just could not imagine doing that for sport. The dwarves were a rough bred and had an interesting way about them, Merry thought.  
  
Bowman brought a blanket over to Gimli as he cleaned the branches with his ax, taking off the extra leaves and smaller branches. They tied the blanket tightly to the branches. Gimli and Legolas brought the drag to where the horses were waiting and tied the drag to the horse.  
  
Estella was wrapping Nibs arm and putting away the extra bandages into Aragorn's bag. She noticed that he carried a dozen empty small jars in his traveling bag. He also had bags of herbs and medicines. She admired Aragorn skills as a healer.  
  
When she had finished, Aragorn lifted Nibs and placed him on the drag. Legolas lead the way to the camp. Here they would stay until Nibs was able to travel.  
  
Everyone had a job to do in setting up the camp by the base of the Mirkwood Mountains. Legolas went out hunting and brought a deer back to camp to feed everyone. Boyman made shackles for the horses so they would not wander to far from camp and let them graze from the tall grasses in the open green fields next to where they camped. Wilcome and Berilac gathered wood to start a fire and enough to keep them warm for the night. Tom pounded in the stakes and set some tents up to house the hobbits and a private tent for Estella. When he finished with those he started on building a bigger tent for Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. That is if elves sleep, in which Tom always wondered about the elves. Fredegar dug a small flat hole and found some rocks to make a spot for the campfire. He helped unpack the things they would need to camp for the next 5 days. Gimli snapped at Fredegar for trying to take the packs off his old donkey. "Here now, I will be doing that. I don't want anyone touching these packs."  
  
Aragorn and Estella made Nibs comfortable in the tent. Aragorn opened his traveling bag and took out some herbs and crushed them into a fine power. While he worked on this, Estella asked, "Why do you carry so many empty jars in your traveling bag?"  
  
"Those jars store the water that helps put those that I treat into a healing sleep. Just a sip of this water will put a full-grown man into a deep sleep for 5 days. This water is only found in the forest of Mirkwood and only Lord Elrond and I know of its location. Whenever I am traveling about, I pack these empty jars. Before I head back to Gondor. I stop in Mirkwood to refill them when I am close to its boarders."  
  
"You are a great healer Aragorn, I have never seen such skill before." Estella complimented him.  
  
Merry and Pippin took the saddles off the horses and helped tie the shackles on the horse's ankles. While they worked, Pippin could not help but comment, "I was very surprised to see Estella here, how are things going with you two?"  
  
"I did not want her to come with us, she followed us into the wild. So I had no choice but to bring her. It is a long story, Pip. Someday I will tell you all about it."  
  
"Then can you tell me about you and Estella?" Pippin bravely asked, wondering if Merry would get upset with his question, but he could not wait to find out if they had gotten any closer.  
  
"If you are meaning that I have proposed, the answer is no. Estella is a great girl and I think the world of her. I end up just making her mad most of the time. One minute we are laughing and the next minute we are fighting. I think half the time she hates me. Besides Pip, I told you, I am not looking for a wife. I'm too busy for one thing, and another thing, I just do not understand women. They totally confuse me."  
  
Pippin snickered and knew what Merry was talking about. So he added, "I'm married and I still do not understand them, either. Diamond can get madder than anyone I have ever seen before, but the making up part, helps you to forget why you were upset in the first place."  
  
It was not long until they had a campfire going and began cooking the deer meat. They all ate a hearty meal and were exhausted from their long day. They all turned in early to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning, Aragorn was up just before the sun. He took his traveling bag and headed out to find the small hidden pond, which its minerals would put a man to sleep. Aragorn walked the same path that Lord Elrond had shown him. Long ago, one of the dwarves accidentally drank from this pond and fell asleep for days, that legend eventually became know to the elves. Lord Elrond took a great interest in these ponds and studied them for years. He sealed the grounds of this pound so know one could find them or stumble upon them. Lord Elrond used these minerals and waters for years in treating the sick and injured making him a great healer in all of Middle Earth.  
  
Legolas was out early also scouting the mountain and terrain. These lands that were so familiar to him as he grew up in Mirkwood. He knew each rock and tree. He had hoped to spot some tracks of the miniature horses, but found only one set of prints. Legolas thought this could be the track of the stallion that Merry was looking for. The tracks followed to a narrow path and down a slope on the edge of the mountain. Thick trees almost covered the path making it almost hidden, but the sharp eyes of an elf could easily make it out. Legolas climbed up the side of the mountain so he could see a good distance into this hidden valley. When he approach a ledge on the side of the mountain, a smile broke his face. There he could see the herd of miniature horses. Large groups of these horses were scattered throughout this terrain. The high grasses almost hide some of these horses in their depths. Getting these horses out of this enclosed valley with only a narrow path would be very difficult.  
  
Tom opened the tent flap and walked out in the cool morning air. Wrapping his arms around himself, he saw Gimli adding some more logs to the fire and stood beside him as they both warmed themselves. Aragorn, just returned from collecting the jars of water, sat down next to the roaring fire. He opened his traveling bag and began wrapping the small jars of water and packed them neatly. "Gimli, have you seen Legolas this morning?"  
  
"He got up early this morning and headed out to scout for those horses. He won't be back until later this afternoon."  
  
Tom looked over to Legolas's tent and a smile broke the corners of his mouth as his curiosity took over. He quietly crept into their tent unnoticed, so he could see if Legolas's blankets were slept in. Two sets of the blankets were all messed up and he could easily see that they have been slept in, however, Legolas's blankets were neat as a pin and not a wrinkle in them. 'I knew it!' thought Tom, 'elves do not sleep'. He danced out of the tent thinking he had his answer that he has always wondered about.  
  
Aragorn heard Nibs moan out loud and he went in to see how he was doing. Estella came out and joined Gimli by the campfire. She poured some water from a bucket until it was empty into her pot to boil. Soon Merry and Pippin came out of the tent and approached Estella and Gimili. "Do you have any water left over?" Merry asked.  
  
"I am making some tea, it will not be long until it is done." She told them.  
  
Berilac grabbed the empty bucket and asked Fredegar to go with him to refill it. Wilcome joined them as they all went for a morning walk toward the river.  
  
Tom saw Aragorn's bag siting by the campfire where he left it. He noticed that Aragorn had always carried it with him. Tom began to wonder what Aragorn had in this bag. So he opened it and looked inside. He saw the small jars of water neatly wrapped in his bag. Tom took one out thinking this was just water. He opened it and smelt it to make sure. He could not smell anything so he thought he would take a drink.  
  
Estella looked up seeing Tom about to drink the water in those tiny jars and remembered what Aragorn had told her. She told Merry to stop him, that what he was about to drink was harmful.  
  
Merry raced over to Tom as he put the small jar to his lips to take a big drink. Merry pulled it from his lips before he was able to, but it spilt all over Merry's arm. Within minutes Merry fell to the ground in a deep sleep.  
  
"Aragorn, come quickly!" Estella shouted.  
  
Aragorn ran from the tent and saw Merry passed out on the ground and the small jar of water now empty lying next to him.  
  
"I did not know this would hurt anyone. I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt Merry. I just thought this was water." Tom apologized for getting into Aragorn's bag.  
  
"It is alright Tom, I should have made sure I had my bag with me. I forgot how curious you hobbits are." Aragorn told Tom  
  
"I do not know how much of this touched his skin or how long Merry will sleep. There is no way of waking him up. This is a very strong medicine, but this will not harm him. It will only make him sleep. I guess time will only tell." Aragorn picked up Merry and placed him next to Nibs.  
  
Pippin and Estella sat by Merry as Estella took a blanket and covered him up.  
  
"Well, it looks like we will be staying here for a while." Pippin said to Estella.  
  
"I guess, there is nothing we can do, but wait until he wakes up." Estella stroked Merry's hair and made sure he was comfortable. Pippin watched Estella carefully as she fussed over Merry. He could easily tell by her actions just how much Merry meant to her.  
  
"Estella have you told Merry that you care for him?" Pippin asked her.  
  
She blushed and shook her head no. "I have been waiting for Merry to tell me, but with so much going on, all we seemed to do is argue. I do not think Merry even likes me." Estella said sadly.  
  
"Maybe when he wakes up, you should tell him, Estella. He needs to know and I think it is something he would like to hear." Pippin took her hand and gave it a squeeze. He joined Aragorn as they both walked out of the tent to see Gimli before he left. Gimli was preparing his donkey to leave for the Lonely Mountain. He picked up his bags and began tying them securely. Gimli said his good-byes to everyone and told them that he would be back in a few days. Taking the reins of his donkey, he headed out to the Lonely Mountain to see his father and give him the packs of Mirthrill. 


	21. Chapter 21 Awakening

Chapter 21  
  
Awakening  
  
Lonely Mountain stood before Gimli as he looked upon the mountain of his boyhood. He knew all the secret caves, corridors and endless staircases leading throughout the entire mine.  
  
He had not been home in over four years since he set out on the mission to destroy the ring. When he seen the mines of Moria destroyed and the death of all the family and friends that lived in those mines. Gimli felt he needed to set things right again and restore those mines back to their original beauty. With the orcs now dead that lived in Moria, his mission was now complete. He could return back to his father with pride.  
  
He walked behind the thick bushes that covered the entrance of the Lonely Mountain. The guards took notice when Gimli, son of Gloin returned home. Word spread fast throughout the corridors as one dwarf told another of Gimli's approach. He handed the reins of his donkey to one of the servants and untied the packs the donkey carried. Placing them over his shoulder and grabbing his ax in the other hand, he headed down the long corridor to his father's lodging. The dwarves nodded and waved as he passed them. With each step Gimli took, he anticipated seeing his father and Bombur, two of the noblest dwarves that had ever dwelt in the mines of the Lonely Mountain.  
  
He stood before the great door of his father's lodge and only paused for just a moment. Pushing the two large doors opened he entered. Bombur sat in a tall covered chair smoking his pipe. The blue-gray smoke swirled around the ancient dwarf's head. The long, thinned-out, white whiskers of the dwarf and the frail hand that rested on the arm of the chair, sat quietly as he looked up at Gimli. A slight smile of recognition slowly broke the old dwarf's face.  
  
"Gimli, you have returned." He said quietly in a weak tone of voice.  
  
This was not the Bombur that Gimli had once known. Age had finally caught up with the once boisterous dwarf. Bombur used to be the tallest and the most stout dwarf that Gimli had ever known. Bombur's adventures were legendary throughout the mines of the Lonely Mountain. Many tales he told of the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins and the gray wizard called Gandalf. That was in his younger days some seventy years ago. Gimli never tired of hearing the tales over and over again. Gimli looked up to Bombur with awe and respect.  
  
"Yes, Bombur, I have finally come home, and I have much to tell you and my father. Where is he?"  
  
"He is still asleep, my lad. After he eats his noon meal, he tends to need more rest as the afternoon progresses on." Bombur said as he continued after a brief pause, "Come sit with me and tell me all that you have done."  
  
This was Gimli's most shining moment as he talked the afternoon away, telling him all the tales of his adventures. Bombur listened intently and with much pride for Gimli.  
  
~*~  
  
Four days has passed; Legolas and Aragorn had gotten some of the miniature horses from the hidden valley and made a makeshift corral from the thicker branches of the trees. Some of the Mirkwood elves helped in building this for Legolas and Aragorn. They roped each horse and walked them out of the hidden valley, but they could not catch the stallion that Merry wanted most of all. They would save him for last.  
  
The sun broke from the eastern horizon and drove the darkness away to morning light. The birds began singing in greeting the new day as they fluttered from tree branch to tree branch. The neighing of the miniature horses echoed throughout the camp as if they were calling for their morning ration of fresh cut grass, covered in morning dew.  
  
One of the miniature horses breathing came in hard, groan panting as she lay on her side in laboring pain. Legolas woke from a restful sleep wrapped warmly in his blankets. Like every morning when he awoken, Legolas straighten his blankets neatly and began to dress. Opening the tent flap, he heard the faint moan coming from the coral of the miniature horses. He knew one of them suffered. Awakening Aragorn, he beckoned him to follow him to the horses.  
  
The palomino fought to stand being in fear of the man that approached her. However, she was unable too. She snorted and neighed trying to frighten the approaching being. She pawed her hooves with the last of her strength as Aragorn kneeled beside her and reaching out his hand, he gently stroked her. The palomino could sense the gentle spirit of this one man and calmed in knowing he would help her.  
  
Aragorn examined the horse and knew her colt inside her was turned the wrong way. He reached inside the horse, finding the back legs and pulled the colt gently, helping it to be born. With it's birth the palomino stood up weakly as Aragorn and Legolas backed up, so his mother could lick clean the new born colt.  
  
They both laughed seeing the small little colt, which size was equal of a small wet dog with long, gangling, thin legs that did not seem to match in proportion to its body. With each lick from its mother and colt tried to stand only to fall back on to its legs. The small colt raised its butt again, getting his hind legs underneath him and then pushing up from its front legs. Within minutes the colt stood on all four legs that weakly shook. The colt was a blue-gray coloring with shadow spots on its backside. It had a dark black nose with matching black feet. It struggled to take its first steps towards his mother. With the morning breeze that gently blew, slowly began drying the soft fluffy fur that glisten in the sunlight. Even the short main became a fluffy ball of glisten fur. The soft dark brown eyes seemed huge against the small miniature face of this beautiful little colt. Slowly the colt approached its mother and began nursing.  
  
"That little one has spirit." Legolas commented to Aragorn.  
  
"That he does. Merry will have a strong breed of horses to bring back to Buckland," Aragorn told him and continued, "I will see to Nibs next, as this is the fifth day and he should be awakening soon. He is going to need our strength in dealing with what he will wake up too. The loss of his hand is going to be hard for him to take."  
  
Estella was already changing Nibs' bandages when Aragorn walked into the tent. He told the hobbits of the new birth of a colt in the corral and they all ran to see it.  
  
"How is he doing Estella?" Aragorn asked. "He still sleeps, but seems to be resting peacefully." She answered him.  
  
She dipped the medicine pouch into the tea and placed it into his mouth. "That pouch will help take the pain away and make his awakening easier to bear." Aragorn told her. "He is lucky that his hand was cut clean and no infection has taken him. He is a strong fighter and should come through all of this just fine."  
  
Estella was happy to hear that Nibs would be awakening today and how well he was fairing in his healing, but she also looked forward to seeing Merry awaken as well. However, Aragorn could not tell her when, as he did with Nibs.  
  
"Legolas and I will stay in camp today and if he awakens, call me right away. I will be taking care of the new horses."  
  
Merry could hear the sound of Aragorn's voice and he tried to force his eyes open, but he was unable. His body felt heavy and unable to even move a single finger. He lay there motionless only able to hear the sounds of the camp around him. He would drift from deep sleep to alertness only in his mind.  
  
Estella approached Merry and looking down into his beautiful face. She gently lifted a few strands of his hair from his forehead and her thoughts carried her away to her feelings she had for him. Pippin's voice echoed in her mind as she remembered what he told her to tell Merry how she truly felt.  
  
'How could I, Pippin? When I know in my heart that Merry would never love me in return,' she thought. But still Merry is in a deep sleep and would never hear her. She began to speak of her love for him while he slept.  
  
"I remember the day that I met you, long ago, when we were just very young children. Knowing you are a Brandybuck and destined to become the Master of Buckland, I thought you were going to be uppity and cruel. Instead I found you caring and kind. You touched my heart when Da brought rabbits home for supper and seeing them dead, you cried. I wanted to hug you, to stop your tears. You pulled my braids to keep me from touching you. You hurt me and made me cry. When we got older and I would see you in Hobbiton, with Frodo and Pippin, laughing and snatching an apple from old Maggot's vegetable stand, you would pass me by. I would try to talk to you, but you only kept walking, all the while my heart would be breaking. I remember that when old Bilbo had his grand party, where Freddie and I would be sitting at a table, you would pull him away to join you but never invited me. I loved you even then, Merry. You went away and word got back of you passing on to death, laying dead in the Old Forest or some foreign lands. I felt my heart being ripped from my very soul. Then the day came when I heard your horn blowing to wake everyone to fight for the Shire and seeing you sit on your horse before my eyes. I fell to my knees sobbing in thankfulness of your safe return and I knew my love for you would never die. Seeing you at Diamond's that night I knew you finally saw me for the first time and our hearts were drawn to each other. When you became sick and close to your death, my soul began to died along side of you. I love you, Merry. I will always love you." Estella's tear fell from her eyes.  
  
Nibs moaned loudly, and he brought his arm up as his eyes opened. Estella wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to get Aragorn.  
  
A single unnoticed tear fell from the corner of Merry's eyes. 


	22. Chapter 22 Do not disturb them

Chapter 22  
  
Don't Disturb Them  
  
The hobbit's all lined up against the coral and watched the newborn colt. They rolled with laughter seeing the young colt trying out his legs for the first time as it jumped and ran a couple of steps before falling to its knees. It bounded up again and pranced with its hooves lightly touching the ground going back to its mother.  
  
"He is a beauty, isn't he Pip?" Tom laughed as he admired the young colt.  
  
"Yes, I would say so, Merry will have the finest horses in all the Shire once we get them all back home." Pippin commented and continued, "I have purchased ten of them myself for the Great Smial and so far I see three to my liking."  
  
"Are you going to take the colt, Pippin?" Wilcome asked.  
  
"No, I wish that I could, but Merry should have the first born colt for himself, but I'm taken the next one for myself." Pippin smiled and looked about the corral for another expectant mother to give birth.  
  
"You won't be waiting long, Peregrin, that white Palomino over there looks like she will be delivering soon." Legolas pointed out to him.  
  
"Once we are all back at the Shire, I'm beggin my Da for one." Tom proudly told them.  
  
"I think once our father has seen these horses, you won't be begging, he'll be buying them out right, I reckon." Wilcome turned to Tom in knowing his father's loved of a good horse.  
  
"For miniatures, these are the best I have seen." Aragorn said, "Your herds will be great in the Shire."  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli stood and stretched his back after he told Bombur most all of his tales and he could see the old dwarf becoming very fatigued with the long conversation. He helped the old dwarf to his room as he went in search for his father as it was getting on suppertime.  
  
Hearing the servants preparing the meal in the kitchen as they talked among themselves. Pots and pans noisily clattered and knives loudly knocked against the wooden cutting board as they chopped the vegetable that would go into the stew that they were preparing. Fresh spices scented the air as they were cut and added to the boiling water on the wood burning stove.  
  
"Gimli, could I bring you another ale before supper?" asked the Servant girl when Gimli walked out of Bombur's bedroom.  
  
"No, I will be seeing my father now, but have one sitting on the table when we begin our evening meal." Gimli smiled to the servant girl with a long brown beard and stout stature.  
  
'Oh, that father of mine, can still pick the lasses to work for him, she is a looker to be sure.' Gimli thought as he chuckled to himself when he approached his father's bedroom.  
  
The large bed in a great chamber with tall ceilings met Gimli as the walked across the room towards the bed where his father slept. Long drapery hung from the ceiling and onto the floor just over the head portion of his father's bed. Tall, well carved, spiral bedpost attached to each corner of the large bed. Delicate weave blankets in noble design of dark blue and reds adorn the covers his father slept under and fluffy, overstuffed pillows, lye in a group on the bed. Great paintings and fine craftsmanship in all manner of weaponry hung on the wall of the great bedchambers of his father, all spoke of noble deeds of the dwarf that owned them.  
  
Gimli stood by the side of the bed looking down at his sleeping father. He gasped seeing the frail frame of a very old dwarf that aged rapidly since Gimli last saw him. His face was thin and drawn with deep inset wrinkles. Gimli noticed his hands that he had admired most all of his life because the strength that they once possessed, were now bone thin with gnarled knuckles from years of hard labor. His father's hand rested on his chest over his covers.  
  
Gimli's father opened his eyes and smiled seeing his son standing before him.  
  
"My son." Was all, the elderly dwarf spoke in his greeting.  
  
"Yes, I am back and so glad to see you, father." Gimli greeted him.  
  
"Your mother will be happy to see you, tell her to come here." Gloin asked him.  
  
"Father, mother has been gone now for the past thirty years." Gimli reminded him, as he looked at his father in total confusion.  
  
He looked sadden as if he heard this for the first time and he appeared greatly confused as he whispered to himself of distance thoughts.  
  
Gimli stood in shock staring at his father and knowing that his father was not long for his final hour.  
  
"It is alright, father. I am here, I will help you." Gimli took his father's frail hand and held it to his heart.  
  
The servant came in and brought a tray of soup and tea. Gimli propped his father up in his bed and set the tray on his lap. His father's hand shook as he tried to hold the cup in his fingers, spilling drips from the rim of his cup. Gimli steadied his hands and helped bring the cup to his lips. The effort was so great that his father dismissed the tray and asked to sleep again.  
  
Taking the tray, Gimli placed it on the table next to his bed and gently laid his father down onto his pillows. His father again whispered to himself as he moved his hands about in front of him as if he was talking with someone, but not Gimli.  
  
Gimli lowered his eyes and sat in the chair next to his father's bed and watched him as his father slowly drifted off to sleep. Gimli bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling as he began remembering all the things that they had done together. He could see his father's strong hands cutting into the rock as he chiseled away in making his fine stone crafts and carvings that were magnificent in their beauty. These things hung in the halls of their lodging. His father would tell him stories of his days and adventures long before Gimli was born. He saw his father's great deeds and admired him for all that he had accomplished in his long life. As the memories echoed in his mind, Gimli again looked at his father and saw that he had passed on in death laying their on his bed.  
  
Gimli whispered to him, "I love you Dad." And kissed his forehead saying his last good-byes.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry, while in a dream like state as the sleeping water prevented him from being able to wake up and move, still Merry could hear everything that was happening around him. Dreaming imagines rolled through his thoughts of Estella being young with long braids about her shoulders. He could see the dead rabbits in her father's hand getting ready to skin them for their supper. He remembered the sadness of seeing these beautiful creatures dead on the ground and how it moved him to tears. Then as if a cloud was raised from his eyes and he could sense Estella's desire to hug and comfort him. It now made him smile, longing to be hugged.  
  
Again, Merry saw himself and Frodo walking down the familiar dirt road of the Market Square with Pippin trailing behind them. He saw himself pick up an apple from Farmer Maggot's vegetable booth, while sneaking the apple into his pocket for later. He saw Estella and sensed her desire to speak with him. He could feel her heart sadden as he passed her by and he tried to force himself to stop and take her hand, but he couldn't. Frodo and Pippin beckoned him on. It torn at his heart being pulled away from her.  
  
Merry saw himself at Bilbo's party dancing and drinking his ale. There was music and laughter all around him. His spirits lifted in delight remembering that day. He saw Fredegar and Estella sitting at a table and Pippin telling him to get Fredegar to join them, so he could watch and warn them when they took the fireworks from Gandalf. Only to be caught by him and made to wash dishes until the party ended. Again his heart was opened to Estella and he saw the sadness in wanting to be with him, but Gandalf kept him busy. He tried to will himself away from Gandalf to sit beside her, but Gandalf would not allow him. He saw how sad she looked and wanted to kiss the sadness from her lips.  
  
He saw Frodo in his mind and accepted to go with him to destroy the ring. He could see himself leaving the boarders of the Shire, but his heart told him of the pain that existed in Estella's heart. He felt himself longing to run towards her, but he was unable to leave Frodo's side. He felt torn in his soul. He could feel the pain of despair and longing deep in his heart that was mirrored to Estella. He saw her sobbing while she lye on her bed after she was told that Merry was dead in the Old Forest or some foreign land.  
  
In the darkness of the night, he saw himself on his horse with the mail shirt on his chest as he raised the horn to his lips to awaken the hobbits of Hobbiton to fight. He could feel Estella's happiness and he longed to share that joy with her and hold her in his arms, but he could not move from his saddle. He wanted to reach his hands into his dream and pull himself from that saddle as his emotions were so drawn towards her.  
  
Then he saw her standing before him wearing Diamond's dress and her long beautiful hair about her shoulders. She was a vision of beauty that was unforgettable and forever locked in his heart and mind. He knew from that moment on, that he had always loved her, always wanted to be with her, but so much was asked of Merry in his life that he never took the time to feel what was always in his heart. Merry's eyes open and he brought his hands to his face and wiped the tears that ran down his cheek. He was awake.  
  
Aragorn and Estella rushed into the tent to see Nibs, who now sat up in horror looking at where his hand used to be. Shouting in disbelief as he cried out in his pain. Aragorn rushed to his side to comfort Nibs and helped him through his awakening.  
  
"Estella, get me my bag!" Aragorn shouted, but was not answered. He looked up to see Legolas who now handed him his bag.  
  
"She is busy and can not come to you Aragorn, so I will help you." Legolas told him.  
  
Aragorn looked over to see Estella in Merry's arms while the two shared a kiss and held each other tightly.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both smiled at each other knowing not to disturb them any further.  
  
A/N: Now that Merry realizes he had always loved Estella, he now knows where his future is heading. Nibs suffers with the loss of his hand and Berilac is still unsure of his feelings and needs to put the past behind him, accepting what he can not change. Merry must get his stallion and his horses back home. Gimli must decide if he should stay in the Lonely Mountains or go back to Moria..Legolas goes home to see his father, only to be torn by what his father wants of him..Pippin and Diamond may have a wedding to plan if all goes well...The group may be walking into something that they were not prepared for...More chapters ahead... 


	23. Chapter 23 What is in my heart

A/N: I really hate it when Fanfiction web site breaks down..very frustrating. Anyway to recap this story, Berilac fears that his love he has for his oldest son would some how change after just finding out that his son is not truly his.  
  
Gimli goes to the Lonely Mountain to see his father and wants to give him a treasure of Mithrill from Moria. He had freed Moria from the orcs and the Dwarves now reside there. When he gets there, he finds his father on his deathbed and unable to tell him. Gimli also had a greater plan, but now it looks hopeless.  
  
Legolas is not looking forward to seeing his father with the wars still brewing between the Elves and the Dwarves. However, Legolas wishes to honor Merry and Pippin with the miniature horses that he knows that lives in Mirkwood.  
  
Aragorn is healing Nibs who lost his hand fighting the orcs and must help him relearn how he can manage his own life.  
  
Fredegar is helped by Merry to rebuild his business in Hobbiton.  
  
Merry is trying to bring back the miniature horses to Buckland. Then to capture the stallion that Éomer had given him.  
  
While Merry was in a dream like state, Estella told him how much she had always loved him. The imagines play out in Merry's mind of what she is telling him. Merry clearly sees for the first time that he has always loved Estella, but because so many things were asked of Merry in his life, he was not able to feel what was in his heart. He had always thought of her as a childhood friend, but could not see that she was actually the love he has been waiting for all of his life. Even though Estella's heart has been broken from waiting for him all these years, she would always love Merry and wait for him no matter how long it took. Merry is now awakened from the sleeping water that was spilt accidentally on him.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
What Is In My Heart  
  
The dimly lit tent gave ease to Merry's eyes as he opened them. He could see a small line of sunlight filtered in from the flap of the doorway. Merry could hear distance voices talking just outside the tent and he struggled to hear what they were saying. Trying to force the fogginess from his mind, he was unsure what has happened to him. Tracing his thoughts back to what he could last remember, seeing Tom, who has almost ready to drink from a small bottle of water that Aragorn used to heal others. Then hearing Estella screaming for Merry to stop him. Pulling the bottle from Tom's hand, caused the water to be spilt on his hand. This gave Merry the feeling of being pulled into the darkness. Then imagines of his dreams came into focus of Estella and the love she had for him. It warmed his heart with those imagines. He did not want to forget one moment of those dreams, but some how, those dreams seemed too real from any others he has had before, as if Estella's voice narrated them as it danced throughout his mind. Merry then realized that looking into those dreams that he discovered what was in his own heart. The loneliness that he fought and suppressed deep in heart was in vein as he tried to busy himself with so many other things rather than face his true feelings. It was there all along, his love for Estella.  
  
The voices outside of the tent became louder as the three entered the tent. Aragorn and Legolas walked passed him toward Nibs, while Estella followed them from behind. Merry raised up on one elbow, seeing her, as she froze in her footsteps and rushed to his side.  
  
"Merry you are awake!"  
  
Smiling, he took her hand and beckoned her closer to him. She reached to touch his face to see how he was feeling. The worry in her eyes and concern on her face was enough for Merry to see that his dream was true. She did truly love him. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled at the joy of seeing him awake. Merry took her hand and placed it to his lips as he kissed her hand. Then saying to her, "Estella, I have been a fool in not seeing just how much you have meant to me. I was so lost in everything that has happened around me, that I never took the time to look into my own heart and see the love that was always there for you. I have pushed so many feelings away from me either through pain or fear trying to find my place in this world that I have blinded myself from your love. But I see it now, I can tell you what is in my heart. I love you, Estella, I have always loved you."  
  
He reached up to draw her into a kiss and before their lips touched she said the words that she had always long to say, "I love you, Merry."  
  
Wanting to hold her tighter, he pulled her off her balanced, falling on top of him, where he rolled her over and laid her by his side. They both broke out in laughter as they hugged each other.  
  
Even though Legolas and Aragorn worked on Nibs who were a short distance away, they went unnoticed by the two who just found each other.  
  
Hearing the laughter coming from behind him, Aragorn chuckled as he turned to watch the two hobbits. "If you two are finished getting to know each other better, I have a patient here in need of a good meal." He too began laughing at the couple's playful nature with each other.  
  
"Aragorn, you wound me by taking her away from me." Merry jokingly told him.  
  
"I will not keep her long, Merry. And besides, I still need to check you over also." Aragorn approached Merry. "As you should remember after wakening from the sleeping waters, your legs will be very weak and it will take a couple of days to regain some of their strength. You will need to eat and drink, but I am sure, your Estella will see to it that you do."  
  
Bringing a bowl of Gimli's finest stew that was heating on the campfire, Estella approached Nibs, but he push it away.  
  
"Nibs, it will not do you any good to refuse to eat. You need your time to heal, and I promise you that everything will be all right." Aragorn said trying to encourage him.  
  
"You should of left me to die. I have no reason to go on." Nibs said as he rolled over not wanting to face them.  
  
"You are not the only one who has suffered the lost of a part of their body, it is not easy, but you can over come it and still have a life you can be proud of. You must trust me Nibs. Regain your strength and I will show you how." Aragorn promises him. "Just leave the stew next to him, Estella. He may want it in a while."  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas please, help!" Fredegar screamed as he ran into the tent to warn them. "We are surrounded by elves and they have arrows all pointed at Pippin and Berilac. They are trying to hold them off with only a sword and an arrow."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, knowing his father has finally decided to come to him. He quickly checked his bow to see that it was in ease of his reach.  
  
Aragorn pulled his sword, only to make sure his camp was protected. "Keep Merry here on his blanket, Estella. We will see what the Elves want."  
  
Walking from the tent to see numerous arrows pointed at Pippin and Berilac who stood by them in the center of the camp. The group of elves parted and their king walked into the camp.  
  
The King stood tall with golden blonde hair that draped well pass his shoulders. On top of his head he worn a crown of golden leaves weaved with emeralds. He wore a long flowing robe of green silk with golden threads embroidered at the sides of the robe. At his waist hung the precious threads of Mithrill that draped to the floor.  
  
Merry tried to get to his feet but fell. Estella ran towards Merry to get him to lay back down. "No, I can not just lye down and not help my friends. Get me my sword."  
  
Estella handed him his sword, and supported Merry to walk out of the tent. Seeing the King of the Elves he stopped to observe what would happen next.  
  
"Why does the Prince of Mirkwood prefer the company of mere hobbits and a ranger rather than presenting himself to his king?" King Thranduil asked his son.  
  
Estella's eyes widened when the king pronounced Legolas as prince of Mirkwood as she has never seen a king or a prince before.  
  
"These are not mere hobbits, but hobbits of great respect and honor." Legolas held out his hand towards Pippin and Berilac.  
  
"You speak of honor, yet these hobbits steal our miniature horses of Mirkwood." King Thranduil inquired.  
  
Legolas walked over to Merry and picked him up and set him down in front of Pippin. "The horses are gifts from the elves given on behalf of their prince to honor the greatness of these honorable hobbits."  
  
"What honor do you speak of, my princely son?" King Thranduil asked in a cool tone looking down upon the three hobbits that stood before him.  
  
"They wear the leaves of Lothlórien given by Galadriel. The lady of light, Galadriel blesses the swords in their hands. If it was not for these two hobbits and their kinsmen, Master Frodo and Sam Gamgee, all Middle Earth would have been destroyed by the evil of Sauron. It was Master Frodo; himself who destroyed the one ring and forever taking Sauron from our world. These two brave hobbits fought side by side with Rohan and Gondor for all of our freedom. We owe them much." Legolas told his father.  
  
Approaching the hobbits, the king touched the Lothlórien leaves with his fingertips and looked closely at the swords the lye in their hands. Then he looked into Merry and Pippin's eyes, and slowly turned back towards Legolas.  
  
"I am greatly pleased that you have seen to honor our guests to Mirkwood and the giving of our small horses to them." King Thranduil said to Legolas, but having his back turned from the hobbits.  
  
Estella, Wilcome, Fredegar, Berilac and Tom looked at Merry and Pippin as if seeing them for the first time in awe and pride.  
  
King Thranduil walked over to Aragorn and looked down at him as he circled him. "You may not know of this, your highness, but you are not looking at the ranger Aragorn, but King of Gondor and healers as his fathers before him."  
  
King Thranduil bowed at the waist in standing in front of Aragorn; "Your presence honors us greatly." Turning to his son, "You travel with greatness my son and I can now see why you are so delayed."  
  
Etella and the hobbit's mouth all dropped open in awe as their eyes darted back and forth from the royalty that stood before them. They never dreamed even when they first heard the stories about the travels of Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam just what it all meant until hearing it from the kings of men and elves.  
  
The bushes rustled and all eyes looked to see what was approaching. Gimli entered the camp and halted in shock seeing all the elves standing in the camp. Within an instance, the elves pointed their arrows at Gimli ready to fire at their sworn enemy.  
  
Legolas held up his arms and stood before the warrior elves to prevent them from firing and screamed out to them, "Hold your arrows, he is under my protection."  
  
"He is your ENEMY!" Shouted King Thranduil.  
  
"No, not Gimli, son of Gloin! He is my closest friend!" Legolas's voice shouted back at his father in firm determination.  
  
"I forbid it! You are a prince and destine king of Mirkwood. Dwarves are our sworn enemy!" Shouted King Thranduil.  
  
"Then I forfeit my crown and my title, in order for my friend to live." Legolas stated to his father.  
  
"Please, Legolas. You do not need to do this." Gimli said while lowering his head and his voice.  
  
"I would not be standing here now, if not for this dwarf! I have fought side-by-side with him, I have eaten with him and I stand next to him. If you draw on him, I will die with him!" Legolas shouted so all Elves could hear him.  
  
"It is because of Gloin this war was started, his son is of the same blood! You turn your back on your own people?" Thranduil shouted back.  
  
"He may have the blood of Gloin, but he does not have the heart of him. I judge the dwarf by his deeds and not by his lineage." Standing firm in his determination, Legolas glared at his father.  
  
"That we will see, my son. For now, I will tolerate this Dwarf, just keep him away from me. I will hold you responsible for him." King Thranduil snapped back at Legolas. "Until I have decided what is to be done..... you all will come to the Halls of Mirkwood, pack up your things." King Thranduil turned to say to Aragorn just before he left the camp. "I will have consult with my son." His eyes taking in the ruff appearance of Aragorn, looked at him in repulsion as he turned sharply from him and left the camp.  
  
Estella ran to Merry as Aragorn picked him up in his arms and carried him back to his blanket.  
  
Wilcome, Tom and Fredegar gathered around Pippin and all admired him greatly after hearing all the things Legolas told his kingly father about them. They all wanted to hear the story of meeting the Lothlórien elves as they touched the leaf that was attached to his robe and to hold Pippin's sword that Galadriel had blessed.  
  
Joining Merry, Estella and Berilac also wanted to hear the stories of his travels to Lothlórien. "Merry did you really do all those things that Legolas said to his father?" Berilac asked him.  
  
"Before he tells you these honorable tales, he first must eat and do not let him become too tired from all of his noble deeds which are many." Aragorn told them as he saw the admiration in both the eyes of Estella and Berilac. Nibs turned around on his blanket when he heard that Merry would tell the story of his past adventures. He listened intently.  
  
Gimil approached Legolas and said to him, "I am sorry, it is my fault. I should of known better to barge into the camp. I guess my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of my father's death."  
  
"What? Your father is gone?" Legolas turned to Gimli knowing his news greatly hurt his friend as he has learned during his travels with the fellowship how death effected others who were not immortal.  
  
"Yes, he died before I could talk to him about the mithrill and pay for the great hearth stone that the elves of Mirkwood have and end this ridiculous war. The Mithrill would have paid for the stone three times over." Gimli felt guilty that he had failed his mission he had planned with Legolas.  
  
"We will find another answers, Gimli. Somehow I will convince my father to stop this war." Legolas told him.  
  
The elves waited for the group to finish packing their camp and they guarded the miniature horses that were in the coral.  
  
~*~  
  
When the hobbits were led into the halls of Mirkwood, they announced that on the fourth night, they would have a ball in honor of the King of Gondor and the greatness of the hobbits. However, Gimli was forbidden to attend.  
  
"Merry, I cannot go to a ball dressed like this. I wear pants and they are filthy." Estella said to Merry as she looked into the mirror that stood in the hallway. She was so shocked at her appearance.  
  
Legolas approached Merry and Estella and told them that their dress marker was the most talented among the elves. He would send the dressmaker to her room. Estella thanked Legolas for his generosity.  
  
When Estella was shown to her room, Merry asked Legolas to introduce him to the dressmaker. Legolas told him that he would send him first to Merry's room.  
  
Within an hour the dressmaker entered Merry's room and they talked for about an hour. Afterwards the dressmaker went to see Estella, after she finished with her bath. He had brought with him some dresses that he could alter for her immediately.  
  
The elves waited on the hobbits with anything they could possibly want. While Legolas was led to his father's chamber.  
  
"Shut the door behind you." Ordered King Thranduil, and then he continued, "You are my only son, Legolas. Why do you turn from me?"  
  
"I do not turn from you, my king. I only turn from your words. Whatever your feelings are towards the dwarves is your concern. You taught me to hate them, but living out among the others, I have come to judge my enemies solely on their intent to harm me and not judge them for what they are. There is strong honor and goodness in Gimli, I trust him with my life... I owe him my life." Legolas told his father.  
  
"I have lived longer in the world than you, perhaps your eyes deceive you?" King Thranduil looked suspiciously at his son.  
  
"My eyes are sharp and cunning. I can judge a dwarf true. Until the day Gimli's heart does change, I will believe him and stand by him." Legolas proudly stood up to his father.  
  
"Then so be it. You will stay here for a fourth night, and then you will be free to travel beyond our boarders. I will not harm the dwarf while he stays here. Then perhaps your eyes will open to the treachery of these dwarves. We will be watching him very closely to make sure the hearth stones stays in Mirkwood." King Thranduil said and then dismissed his son. 


	24. Chapter 24 In The Gardens of Mirkwood

Chapter 24  
  
In the Gardens of Mirkwood  
  
The servant elves walked down the long, empty corridor and began lighting the candles as they made their way to the doors of their guests. They knocked on all the doors, informing them that dinner had been prepared. Telling them to follow them into the gardens, they notified them that King Thranduil would join them there.  
  
Aragorn opened Merry's door, and Merry hobbled beside him while struggling with his weak legs to walk. The tall king gave Merry a cane that he purchased from the elves to better support himself. Carrying Nibs in his arms, a servant lead the way to the gardens while the others followed. Merry told Aragorn to go on without him, while he waited in the hallway for Estella to join him.  
  
Opening her door, Estella entered the hallway. Merry's jaw dropped, and he could not take his eyes from her. She stood there holding the lengths of a white shimmering beaded gown that the dressmaker had finished making adjustments so that the small hobbit could wear it this evening. The dress fit her small waist and slowly draped from her hips to the floor, the end of the gown slightly trailing behind her as she walked. Wearing this dress made Estella feel especially beautiful. Her hair, full with soft long curls about her shoulders, glimmered with each strand as she walked towards the hobbit that adored her. Merry thought that Estella could have easily been mistaken for a small version of Galadriel. Taking her small hand and kissing it, he led her down the long corridor towards the gardens.  
  
If there were a garden in all of Middle Earth that was deemed the most beautiful, then it would have been these of Mirkwood. King Thranduil went to great lengths to make the gardens more beautiful than those of Rivendell because of his jealousy of Lord Elrond. The king smiled deeply when he saw his guests' eyes widen in surprise while they took in the beauty of the gardens. He stood and graciously welcomed his guests.  
  
Every flower was especially matched and crossbred to its perfection and arranged by its height and size. Waves of color adorned the edges of the pathway leading to an open courtyard with babbling brooks running throughout the gardens. Small bridges of colorful stone and craftsmanship led to other pathways of gardens of great splendor. Trees were trimmed and pruned to the utmost perfection. The bushes with an artist's flare were cut in wonderful shapes and designs. Here, even the horizon burst into wondrous colors of red hue as the sun set in the horizon.  
  
Before the hobbits were seated at the table, the servants began lighting the candles and torches, giving a romantic feeling and softness to the atmosphere. The servants escorted their guests to their seats after the hobbits imitated Aragorn as he bowed in greeting to King Thranduil before he sat. King Thranduil was shocked to see that one of the hobbits was a woman -and a beautiful one at that. He admired her in her new elvish dress as Merry sat proudly next to her. Trays of food were brought out by the servants and presented to their guests. The hobbit's eyes beamed at seeing such wonderful dishes of elvish foods. They trusted Merry and Pippin's opinion about the splendor of such dishes.  
  
Excusing himself from the table and taking a heaping plate of the best foods that Mirkwood had to offer, Legolas bowed to his father and left the courtyard. Legolas joined Gimli privately in his room to eat his supper with his most cherished friend.  
  
Aragorn and King Thranduil talked between themselves for most of the evening about their kingdoms and stories of Rivendell, in which the King of Mirkwood listened intently. Aragorn changed the subject quickly by asking him, "I was wondering if your master swordsman, Elthrone, was still here? I met him years ago when I was a ranger, living in Rivendell."  
  
"Yes, he teaches our younger elves how to handle their swords properly. You can find him in the next garden courtyard over there shortly after breakfast."  
  
~*~  
  
Stopping occasionally to steal a kiss from her, Merry led Estella around the courtyard. Pippin smiled as he watched to two from a distance, and he knew that Merry had finally found his happiness. Pippin joined Aragorn as King Thranduil excused himself for the evening. The two friends made plans to leave for Gondor after they captured the stallion for Merry.  
  
"He looks happy doesn't he, Aragorn?" Pippin inquired.  
  
"Yes, that he does. Estella is a wonderful young woman. Merry deserves all the happiness he can find."  
  
"There is only one thing left to do." Pippin paused. "You need to marry them."  
  
Aragorn smiled with delight. "Just as soon as they ask me too, I would be greatly honored." He lifted his eyebrows to the hobbit standing next to him.  
  
"Then I will make sure that they do before we leave Mirkwood."  
  
"Now Pippin, I do not think that they need any help from you on this. They may have their own plans." Aragorn glanced at him, suspicious.  
  
Pippin only smiled, but Aragorn knew this impish hobbit better.  
  
~*~  
  
Rising in the eastern sky, the sun greeted the awakening birds from their nests as they all broke out in song for a new day. The morning was a blaze of color, and flowers in the garden opened their petals wide to drink in the morning dew. A gentle cool morning breeze drifted over the gardens that stirred the plants and bushes. Aragorn found Nibs sitting in the gardens alone, and he sat along side of him, handing him a cane to support his weak legs.  
  
"Would you care to take a walk with me, Nibs?" He motioned Nibs towards the pathway gardens.  
  
"I have nothing else to do," he replied as he nodded weakly. Nibs seemed defeated, filled with despair at his loss.  
  
Aragorn helped him to stand and handed him his cane. He supported Nibs while he took a few steps. Nibs pushed Aragorn's hand away slightly to gesture to him he wanted to walk alone. Aragorn was encouraged that the hobbit still had some fight in him rather than giving up entirely.  
  
Aragorn spied two elves practicing their sword strategies as they worked out fiercely with each other, just as King Thranduil told him last night.  
  
"Let's watch them for awhile," Aragorn said while he gestured for Nibs to sit down next to him.  
  
The movements of the warriors were magnificent which greatly impressed Aragorn by their sword handling and their shields. Seeing that the older elf was a high master with a sword, the two spectators noticed that he taught the younger elf how to defend himself.  
  
Thinking to himself, Nibs fancied that he had a great talent in sword skills. Merry taught him well how to handle a sword and he caught on to it with ease. Nibs loved the feel of a sword in his hand, rather than a hoe or a rake that his father wanted for him, being a farmer. Before Merry brought him to get the horses, he thought he would be happy with his father's plan, but now he wanted more in his life than just that. After seeing what existed outside of the Shire, he was reluctant to go home.  
  
Nibs commented to Aragorn about the wonderful moves that the master was performing as he easily abated his opponent. Aragorn watched Nibs intently. For the first time since his awakening, Aragorn saw happiness in his eyes and delighted with every movement the master made with his sword.  
  
Aragorn would inform Nibs about the mistakes the student made as the master lunged his sword this way and that, but the student would miss his mark. Nibs looked up at Aragorn and smiled at him. He enjoyed his company as they both sat by each other and watched the elves.  
  
When the session was over, the master swordsman approached Aragorn and Nibs. Setting his sword and shield on the bench next to them, Nibs gasped as he saw that the master swordsman only had one hand. His other was cut off almost at the elbow.  
  
Staring in disbelief, Nibs could not comprehend how the master swordsman could perform such feats with only one hand.  
  
"Do not concern yourself with this," he said, holding up his stub arm. "I lost this in a great battle with a remarkable enemy-a dragon." He widened his eyes as he spoke of this frightful creature. "It was well over a hundred and half years ago," the master said while he took off his robe and loosened his boots.  
  
Watching him intently, the master swordsman did not need any help with anything while Nibs could not handle even the simplest tasks on his own. Lowering his head in shame, Nibs did not want to face the master swordsman.  
  
"My name is Elthrone, and I would like to teach you, Nibs. If you agree?"  
  
Nibs thought on it a moment, weighing the proposal. "...Yes... Yes, I would like that every much," Nibs answered, looking up into the eyes of Elthrone with a bit of shyness in his tone.  
  
"Then I will leave you to your teacher," Aragorn stated proudly and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Running down the long corridor to Merry's room, Pippin raced with excitement and anticipation in his plans to get Merry to ask Estella to wed him.  
  
Knocking on the door lightly, he waited for Merry to answer. When he greeted Merry with a huge smile on his face, he was only met by a frown.  
  
"Now is that any way to greet your cousin, Merry?" Pippin asked, feeling a bit discarded.  
  
"I am sorry, Pip. I was expecting someone else." Merry looked over Pippin and down the corridor to see if anyone else was there.  
  
"You mean like Estella?" Pippin snickered.  
  
"No, I mean yes, but just not right now," Merry said as he continued to look up and down the corridor.  
  
Pippin burst past Merry, walking in to his room and began looking about as he gathered his thoughts in what he was going to tell him.  
  
"Pippin, is there something that you wanted?" Merry asked as he watched Pippin going through some of his things.  
  
"No, not really. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Estella and you?" Pippin started and continued, "I saw you both last night and it seems to me that you two have become very close to each other. I was wondering if you are going to ask her to marry you...soon."  
  
"Pippin, that is no concern of yours," Merry snickered knowing what a busybody Pippin could be.  
  
"Look Merry, Estella loves you and I know you two were made for each other. Anyway," Pippin pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Merry, "I purchased this for you in Gondor when Diamond and I first arrived there. I thought you would want something very special for her. So I took the liberty of getting this for you."  
  
Merry opened the box and took out the diamond ring. The diamond was a perfect cut that glimmered in radiant beauty set in a delicate gold band.  
  
"I even had it engraved for you. Read it," Pippin urged with a sly smile on his lips.  
  
"My love forever." he read. "What is this next to it?"  
  
"Well, it is supposed to be the Brandybuck coat of arms, but the imbecile could not get it right," Pippin chuckled.  
  
"Pippin, I do not know what to say." Merry fumbled with the ring in between his fingers and bit his lip in awe.  
  
"You can take it and give it to Estella and make her your wife. I want you happy, Merry, and you deserve having someone like Estella to share your life with. As long as I am married, you might as well be too." Pippin paused a moment and he continued, "Besides, Aragorn is here and Mirkwood is so beautiful, you might as well get married here, surrounded by all your closest friends. Come on, Merry, what do you say?"  
  
A sudden knock was at the door, and Merry rushed to answer it. The dressmaker carried in two beautiful gowns and set them on the bed. One dress was a lovely blue ball gown and the other was a white silk wedding gown with a full lace veil with a small crown of golden leaves.  
  
"Oh, I see, it looks like you already have your mind made up. I guess I did not need to encourage you." Pippin winked up at Merry with delight.  
  
"No, Pippin. You did not need to help me with this. I love her and I was going to ask her to marry me tonight." Merry declared. "Thank you for this ring; it is perfect just as it is. I could not have picked out a better one."  
  
"You can thank Diamond; she picked it out for you to give to Estella," Pippin added.  
  
"So you two had it figured out all the time?" Merry knew that Pippin understood him all too well.  
  
"So why are you standing here? Estella is in the garden at breakfast, go to her and ask her now. We have a wedding to plan," Pippin impatiently told him while he patted him on the back and headed towards the gardens with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
Opening the pocket and placing the ring inside, he refolded the dress, placing it into a box. Merry almost danced down the corridor with the box in his arms, heading to the gardens.  
  
After finding his friends who had began breakfast without him, he approached Estella, sitting with a group of female elves laughing as she held an infant elf in her arms. Seeing Merry, Estella handed the baby to the one of the elves, who tucked the infant in her arms and walked away.  
  
Looking up at Merry, Aragorn noticed that he seemed very nervous as he sat next to Estella placing the large, flat box on the table. He thought as he gazed at Estella that this is the happiest day of his life. Pausing to collect his thoughts, he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
Watching in anticipation, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and all the hobbits waited for Merry to speak, no more so than Pippin who knew what he was about to say.  
  
"I remembered what you told me about your dress that Diamond gave you. That if it was ever stained or ruined, it would make you cry. I could not bear for you to cry, since it was ruined when we first started out on getting these horses...I had the elves make you another that I hope you will love just as much." Merry opened the box and presented it to her.  
  
Gasping, Estella held the dress up next to her. The long blue folds of the dress shimmered like the sun on top of a rippling river on a hot summer day, the silky softness gently caressing her fingers as she held it in her hands. She wrapped her arms around Merry and kissed him with such passion that it was hard for him to let her go.  
  
Taking her hands in his, Merry continued, "Estella, I also have something else for you in the pocket."  
  
Reaching into the pocket and pulling out a diamond ring masterfully cut to perfection and mounted on a delicate golden band, her hands shook as she read words on the band, "My love forever."  
  
Taking her shaking hand and kneeling before her, he said, "I promise you my love forever, to share my life as my wife. I promise never to leave your side again, if you will marry me."  
  
Lowering herself onto Merry's knee and wrapping her arms around Merry's neck, she began kissing him passionately. Merry held her tightly in his arms, as he too fought the tears of joy that wanted to fall from his eyes.  
  
Pippin yelled out, "Does that mean yes?"  
  
Estella, looking up at Fredegar, who smiled back down at her, nodded his head. Estella cried, "Yes, Merry, I will marry you."  
  
Pippin and Aragorn shouted with joy and congratulated the couple.  
  
"We have a wedding to plan!" Pippin proclaimed with delight. "Aragorn will marry you here in the gardens of Mirkwood."  
  
"Now, Pippin, that would be up to Merry to decide," Aragorn reprimanded him.  
  
"Estella, would you marry me here in Mirkwood?" Merry asked her.  
  
"Yes, and I would be honored to have King Aragorn marry us." Estella smiled up at Aragorn whom she admired most of all. "I could wear this lovely dress for our wedding."  
  
"Actually, I took the liberty and had the elves design a wedding dress just for you," Merry admitted to her and escorted her to his room to show her.  
  
He let Pippin and Aragorn arrange the wedding that was to happen just before the grand ball the following day. 


	25. Chapter 25 The Stallion

Chapter 25  
  
The Stallion  
  
Admiring the halls of Mirkwood, Aragorn slowly walked down the long corridor with one of the king's guard. Many times Aragorn throughout his life has visited Mirkwood and many times Legolas visited Rivendell. When growing up, Aragorn would spend most of his days with Elladan and Elrohir. They would teach him how to track. Often, Legolas would join them for an entire summer. Aragorn learned much from Legolas. He was more a brother to him than anyone was. Aragorn also knew King Thranduil and knew not to push this king too much. He ruled Mirkwood much like he ruled his own son, with very strict rules. He also knew that Legolas was never raised with a closeness a father and son should have shared. In this they had much in common. Aragorn lost his own father and the next best thing to a father that he knew, was Lord Elrond. However, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil, did not get along too well. King Thranduil was jealous of Lord Elrond and did whatever he thought necessary to undermine his authority. The only difference between the two highly respected elves were, one would seek wisdom, while the other sought richest.  
  
Everything in these halls of Mirkwood has not changed much over the years when Aragorn used to visit. In the Kings corridor, there were valuable treasured items set upon elaborate stone pedestals and guarded, so no one could touch them. There were rare vases and decorative swords of greatness. Jeweled crafted knives that glimmered and shined to their utmost perfection. These items lay on fine cloth from the elf's weaver that was especially skillful in his trade. However, Aragorn was not that impressed with them. Treasures such as these adorned many kingdoms, but the things that Aragorn valued was his family and his friends. This King Thranduil was greatly lacking.  
  
Aragorn paused at the great doors of the King's chamber. He had hoped to find the king in good spirits and that the news of Merry and Estella's wedding would not upset the king's plan for his ball. Hopefully he would be able to persuade him.  
  
Aragorn heard the guard announce his presence and he walked in with confidence as he greeted the King. Bowing slightly from the waist, Aragorn sat facing King Thrandui and began telling him of the plans for the hobbit's wedding.  
  
King Thrandui was thrilled with the news and offered his servants to assist them in any way that they could. He promised to make their wedding day especially grand.  
  
Aragorn thanked the king and strode off to find Merry. Within an hour the corridors were bustling with activity. The dress marker's were sent to make robes for the hobbits, while the other servants, arranged for the flowers and seating in the gardens for all the elves and guest to attend. There were going to be special foods and drinks made to honor the newly wed couple.  
  
Aragorn saw Gimli and Legolas getting ready to leave and he stopped them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Gimli has come up with an idea to capture the stallion and we are going to the hidden valley to prepare a sight in an alcove." Legolas informed him.  
  
Gimli explained to Aragorn how they would separate the stallion and lure him into that alcove next to the mountain. There they would be able to capture him.  
  
"I will get Merry and some of the others. We will meet you there later this afternoon. Having that stallion caught will make a wonderful gift for our newly weds." Aragorn said as he turned to find Merry.  
  
Aragorn strolled down the long corridor passing one servant elf after another as they rushed in their preparation for the up coming events. Their arms were full of garments, baskets of cut flowers and stacks of table clothes. Aragorn dodged in between them.  
  
Finding Merry's door and wanting to escape the rush of elves in the corridor, Aragorn opened the door and walked in narrowly missing an elf carrying an oversized sliver bowl. Aragorn looked over his shoulder to make sure the elf made it past him. He turned his eyes towards Merry who stood on a table. While the dress marker measured and marked lines on the cloth that he would cut, in making, Merry an appropriate robe for his wedding.  
  
Aragorn folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, began laughing. He could clearly see how uncomfortable Merry appeared as the dress marker snapped at him to hold still. Having Aragorn, now watching him, made him all the more nervous and fidgety.  
  
"Really, Master Merry, I can not take accurate measurements if you do not stand still." The dress marker cursed under his breath, as he was very meticulous in his art. Holding the tape measure to his crouch and running it down his leg, Merry thought this was too much and pushed the dress marker away. Dismissing him abruptly.  
  
Aragorn knew all too well what Merry was going through, since his wedding with Arwen. Aragorn lifted Merry from the table and set him on the floor.  
  
The dress marker gathered his garments and his bag as he turned, walking out in a huff.  
  
"Legolas and Gimli found away to trap the Stallion, in an alcove, next to the mountain of the hidden valley. I thought perhaps a day away from the dress marker would do you some good."  
  
"Thanks, Aragorn. I could use a day away from all of this fussing. I'm not much for the finer things." Merry said trying to regain some of his dignity.  
  
"Then come, we have much work to do then." Aragorn led the way to the stables to get some fresh horses to ride.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry, Pippin, Wilcome and Tom all joined Aragorn to help capture the stallion. They rode their horses to the camp at the base of the hidden valley. Merry and Pippin stopped their horses to see the young colt that Pippin had just told Merry about. Aragorn and the others joined them.  
  
Seeing the young colt made Merry laugh at its playfulness. Steadier now, the young colt bolted and darted amongst the herd of miniature Palominos. He seemed more legs than body. However, Merry noticed the coloring of this young colt as it mirrored that of the stallion. The soft fluffy mane of the colt fluttered in the wind as it ran from one end of the coral to the other. Pippin picked a handful of grass and held it close to the colt's mother, in hopes that she would walk over to nibble it. When she did, Merry gently stroked the silky texture of her long mane and neck. Merry was pleased at the horses that Aragorn and Legolas caught for him.  
  
"Come we can not delay too long. There is a storm brewing in those clouds. If we are not quick enough to catch that stallion we all will be chilled to the bone.  
  
When they entered the hidden pathway leading into the valley, Legolas rode up to met them. He pointed towards Gimli, where he sat in a tree that he cut almost threw with his ax. Once the stallion entered this area, Gimli could cut the tree down blocking the path of the stallion from escaping. There they would be able to rope and capture him.  
  
Separating the herd, the group of hobbits slowly inched their way towards the stallion. Boxing him in. The only path that was free to the stallion was the small alcove where Gimli waited in the trees. The winds began to pick up and the branches swayed in the breeze.  
  
The stallion bolted trying to get away, but was forced into this area. Swiftly, Gimli hit his ax against the tree sending it toppling to the ground blocking the stallion from escaping. Gimli did not possess any skills with horses, so he was quite happy standing on the fallen tree. He began to cut notches into the tree with his ax to make an escape door once they have caught the stallion. They all climbed down from the fallen tree and slowly began circling the stallion. Legolas whirled his rope in the air and sending the lasso flying when the stallion raced by him. The lasso caught the stallion around its neck and began to charge him. Aragorn suddenly tossed his rope, but missed when the winds slowed its descend, as Legolas suddenly had to jump out of the path of the charging horse. They had expected the stallion to stop when it approached the fallen tree, but with a mighty leap the stallion landed onto the tree, knocking Gimli to the ground with a loud thud, as it raced away out of the hidden valley. Aragorn and Legolas with all their experience with horses, has never seen such strength and determination in a horse. Aragorn could clearly see why Merry wanted this one horse so much. It was very special indeed. Aragorn promised he would track the stallion after Merry's wedding and bring it back to him.  
  
Helping Gimli up, the rains began beating down on them. Legolas helped Gimli onto his horse as they all bolted for the halls of Mirkwood.  
  
~*~  
  
Approaching the stables of Mirkwood, Legolas set Gimli down on the ground. The riders all took their horses into the stables. While Gimli, headed into the halls of Mirkwood. Three Guards just rounded the corner of the entrance saw Gimli stand there by himself. Approaching him, one of the guards spit on him and called him a stinking dwarf. Legolas, Aragorn and the hobbits bolted into the door. Hearing this, Legolas darted after the guard, but Aragorn could not stop him.  
  
Legolas grabbed the guard by his collar around his neck and force him down to his knees.  
  
"If I ever catch you saying or doing anything to this honorable dwarf, you will not live to see another day!" Legolas shouted in anger at this guard. "While you were warm in your bed sleeping, this dwarf fought more orcs and Uruk-hai, not to mention cave trolls and the likes, protecting your lands and your families from the evil of Sauron and his monsters. You owe him a debt of gratitude to your miserable existence!"  
  
"I am sorry, your highness." The guard begged from Legolas.  
  
"It is not my forgiveness that you should be seeking, it is his!" Legolas shouted in animosity towards the guard and gestured towards Gimli.  
  
"Forgive me, Master Dwarf." The elvish guard said of Gimli.  
  
Gimli only nodded his head, for the sake of Legolas, so he would not kill the guard.  
  
King Thranduil stood peeking through a slightly opened door heard and saw the encounter with his guards and Legolas. King Thranduil knew this dwarf was all that his son said he was. Having Legolas see that the dwarves were untrustworthy was not going to happen by its self, especially not with this dwarf. King Thranduil began planning.  
  
Gimli proved to be threat and if the Hearth Stone was ever going to stay in heritage of the elves, he would need to prove to his son that this dwarf was unworthy of Legolas's trust. 


	26. Chapter 26 The Wedding

A/N: finally the chapters you have been waiting for, Merry and Estella's wedding..Thank you all for the reviews and keeping up with this story. It really helps in keeping me writing...  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The Wedding  
  
All through the night the winds howled and the thunder cracked. The Rain pounded against the Halls of Mirkwood. Merry should have been lying in his bed thinking of Estella and the wedding vows they would make to each other this following afternoon. However, with the storm pounding outside his window and the thunder cracking as it shook the entire halls of Mirkwood, Merry's thought traveled away from Estella to the horses in the corral. He only hoped that they faired well.  
  
Slowly the thunder edged its way towards the east and it became a low distance rumble. The rain slowly tapped against the window pain and lulled Merry into a peaceful sleep.  
  
With the rising of the morning sun, its beams shining brightly on Merry's face, awoken him. Slowly getting out of his bed and walking to the window he gazed out looking at the gardens. He could see some fallen branches and turned over flowerpots. Leaves scattered the lawns from the intensity of the wind.  
  
Today was going to be the most important day of his life and he smiled thinking about it. He looked forward to this afternoon in making Estella his wife. No longer would he be lonely or waking up to an empty room. Merry began thinking of his future with Estella as the Lady of Buckland. How Hatty would of loved to see this day. Since his mother death, Hatty would nag him endlessly of finding a wife and filling the halls of Buckland with little hobbits. 'Oh, Hatty, how much I will miss you.' Merry thought of her, and how she had touched the lives of Bucklanders that dwelt there. Her voice and presence would always echo in his heart and mind.  
  
With so much going on, Merry forgot to tell Pippin about Hatty and he knew this news would break his heart as well. Hatty had loved Pippin almost as much as she loved Merry. Merry knew every summer, Hatty would begin making blueberry pie especially for him. Pippin's eyes would widen every time she would put a pie on the table just for him. He got a chuckle thinking that the only reason Pippin would visit Buckland was to get one of those pies. No cook in the Shire was as good as Hatty was. Nor a cook brought so much laughter to those halls. Thinking about Hatty made Merry long for Buckland, but without Hatty there, would Buckland ever be the same?  
  
The view of the elves that just entered the garden to begin cleaning up after last night's storm, brought Merry back to the present and the thoughts of his horses in the corral. He now worried about their safety.  
  
Dressing rapidly, Merry rushed out to the stables, saddled a horse and took off for the corral. The stables were empty and no one saw Merry leave.  
  
Riding the pathways from the Halls of Mirkwood and down steep inclines, Merry saw the destruction from the storm last night. Many branches were down and the pathway was cluttered with fallen branches and leaves. He had to dodge many obstacles, going around some old fallen trees in the path. When he reached the valley were the corral of horses were kept, he was amazed that the corral still housed the horses. The elves that guarded this valley were no were in sight. They all must have returned to the Halls of Mirkwood to weather out the storm there.  
  
Getting off his horse and tying him to the corral fence. Merry froze in shock, seeing his small colt lying in the mud next to its mother. Merry rushed to the side of the colt and was thankful it was still alive, but very weak. It tried to struggle to stand, but it was unable. Merry knew he had to get this colt to Aragorn to save its life. Finding a rope and tying a lasso, Merry caught the mother of this colt and brought out of the corral and tied her next to his horse. The colt was soaked in mud and it shivered from the cool morning air on its wet fur. Picking up the colt and carrying it from the corral, he laid it on the ground before his horse. He had to make shackles to keep the small horse for kicking when he placed the colt on the back of his horse. Merry caught the sound of a distance neighing from behind him that did not sound quite right to him. Leaving the colt for a moment, he walked behind the thick bushes, he gasped to see the stallion barely able to stand.  
  
The stallion's legs were sunk into the thick mud. Legolas's rope was still around the horse's neck and it was caught under a thick log that had fallen in the storm, trapping him. All through the night the horse fought to free itself, but was unable. Now he sat before Merry completely weakened and exhausted from its struggling. Whenever he approached the horse it would try to stand and fight to free itself. Merry could see the fear in its eyes at his approach. Calmly Merry approached the stallion, talking to it, to calm it. Gently Merry reached his hand out to the stallion and stroked his cold wet nose. He took his time to show the stallion he was not here to harm it. After a time, Merry slowly edged his way around the stallion to the rope to cut the stallion free. He expected the stallion to run as soon as the rope was cut, but it could hardly move from the mud. It took hours trying to dig the stallion from the mud that held him.  
  
The sun climbed high noon, but still the stallion was not free from the mud. Every attempt that Merry made seemed futile. The horses breathing came in hard laboring breaths and Merry began to fear that the stallion would not make it.  
  
~*~  
  
The women elves gathered around Estella in helping her dress for her wedding. They braided her hair and weaved small flowers in between those braids. They placed white lacey ribbons that draped from her hair. The long satin white gown was buttoned with tiny small beads all lined down the back of her dress. The full skirt rustled with every step she made. The dressmaker attached a long satin train that trailed behind her. Elaborate white beads covered the front of her wedding dress in delicate designs and embroidered with white tiny lace at the edges. The small delicate golden crown of weaved leaves adorn the top of her head and the sheer white veil that draped from the crown to fall well past the floor, trailing behind her.  
  
For the final touch, the dressmaker presented her with a small box that was a gift from King Thranduil. Opening the box, Estella's eyes widened. There was a rare beautiful small pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings. Estella stood before the mirror and saw the most beautiful hobbit that she had ever seen before, herself. After all the years of being plain old everyday Estella, in her vest and matching skirt, now stood a princess dressed in white. Tears slowly ran from her face as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
There was a knock on Estella's door and a servant walked in. He carried a long box in his arms and laid it on the bed. Opening it, he took out a bouquet of wedding flowers that she would carry down the isle. The servant placed this in her hands and turned her around to view herself one last time. The bouquet of flowers were white delicate roses with a touch of small matching yellow roses that gave a hint of color to the bouquet. Long draping ivy vines poured from the bouquet almost falling to the ground. It looked like a waterfall of roses descending from the bouquet towards the floor.  
  
Estella turned from the mirror and with tears in her eyes she hugged the elves who made this day the most special day she would remember all of her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin and Aragorn paced in Merry's room trying to think what they should do next, while Legolas watched them. Berilac burst into the room, as he and Pippin were to be Merry's best man for his wedding, when he found out that Merry was missing.  
  
"Aragorn what should we do?" Berilac said in panic, "The wedding is going to start in less than a half hour."  
  
"Legolas and I will find him, he must have went to see to the horses. I had hoped he would have been back before now. Do not worry, we will find him. Tell King Thranduil to stall the wedding for as long as he can." Turning, Aragorn and Legolas headed out to find Merry with Gimli following behind them.  
  
Gimli scouted the terrain and freed the path from broken branches with his ax, as the three followed Merry's tracks heading for the corral.  
  
Finding the young colt shackled and barely alive, Aragorn worked to save the little creatures life. Legolas heard a distance noise and told Gimli to follow him. Following the thick bush area they came to a small clearing where they found Merry waist high in mud with the stallion. The both were stuck deep in the mud.  
  
"You do not know that you are late for your own wedding?" Legolas fought the laughter from brimming over at the sight of Merry covered in mud.  
  
"It is about time you both shown up, I have been stuck here for hours!" Merry snapped at them from being so humiliated at his predicament with the stallion.  
  
With in moments Gimli and Legolas freed Merry and the Stallion. Legolas was shocked seeing the stallion walk slowly by there side.  
  
Aragorn seeing Merry covered in mud from head to toe, did not like the idea of riding with Merry on the back of his horse, picked Merry up and tossed him into edge of the river.  
  
"What did you do that for, Aragorn!" Merry shouted at him in indignation.  
  
"You can not get married covered in mud and besides I just had a bath. You are not riding with me being that filthy," Aragorn teased him, "clean yourself off, while I look after the stallion."  
  
~*~  
  
King Thranduil screamed as his voiced echoed throughout the hall, after being told that Merry had disappeared early this morning. They were already one hour behind schedule. "I have invited the highest dignitary in our realm to this wedding and now you are telling me that we need to wait!" shouted King Thranduil, "I will be the laughing stock of all members of my cabinet. You find that hobbit and get him here now!"  
  
The guards rushed from the King's chambers and headed towards the stables for their horses.  
  
The elvish guests were beginning to pace at the delays and were tiring from the endless offers of wine and cakes from the servants. Even the musicians were becoming bored with the same tunes being played over and over again.  
  
~*~  
  
Estella laid her bouquet neatly on the table. She reached up and removed her crown and veil. Tears fell from her eyes, as she believed that Merry had a change of heart and no longer wished to marry her. Lying on her bed, she began crying from her broken heart. Pippin knocked on her door, but she would not open it. She just wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Estella open this door, I need to talk to you, please." Pippin asked her in a gentle tone.  
  
"Here, Pippin, let me try," Fredegar brushed Pippin aside, "Estella, you open this door right this minute! We have a wedding to get ready for and I will not hear of you making a fuss about it, now!"  
  
Estella jumped from her bed and opened the door to allow her brother in. Fredegar wrapped his arms around his sister to comfort her.  
  
"Estell, don't be cry'n so. Merry is coming, you will see. He is just a little late. It has to be something mighty important to keep him away from you. He loves you, and you should know that by now. You once told me not to give up, even when I thought there was nothing else to hold on too. You made me see that I was not alone in this world. That we have friends we can count on. If you love him, Estell, do not give up on him just yet."  
  
Estella wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her brother tightly. 


	27. Chapter 27 The Wedding part II

A/N: I am sorry about my poor tittles, I just never know what to tittle these chapters. Also Amelia Rose, thank you most of all for keeping up with the story as this is turning out to be a long one. Hopefully a good one..(even with my bad grammar and some words misspelled) ..I try to do my best, but sometimes I can not even see the errors I make. I guess I really need an editor. I love writing and enjoy making up all these stories, it is so much fun. I am going to try and end this at either chapter 29 or 30. I still have some loose ends to take care of in this story, so bear with me....Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think about all of this, even criticism can help if it is done in a good manner. It does help in knowing were I am making my mistakes in writing, but I do fear those types of reviews would be lengthy. I try to make my stories at least 7 pages (according to micro-soft word) so all totaled so far, I have over approximately 180 pages. The longest story I have ever written! But again this is so much fun! Thanks again for the reviews. MC  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The Wedding (part II)  
  
Looking into his sister's beautiful face, he could see her determination once again growing. Fredegar knew Merry would come, and that Aragorn would find him. She just had to keep on believing that. She was radiant standing before him in her wedding dress. All the things he had hoped for his sister were about to come true. Most of all he wanted her happy. Fredegar walked over to the table, taking the wedding bouquet and handing it back to Estella. Taking the flowers, she turned her back towards her brother while he placed the small golden crown that held the long veil upon the top of her head and straitened the veil about her.  
  
Pippin backed up from the closed door, when the king's guards approached and knocked on the door.  
  
"The king requests that you see him in the gardens with his guests. We are to escort you there."  
  
Estella looked to her brother as panic began to beat in her heart. "The king must be angry, Freddy. What should I do?"  
  
"Do not worry, Estella. I will be standing next to you. Come on. Let's see what he wants." Fredegar gave her his arm and escorted her to the gardens.  
  
Pippin motioned to the other hobbits to join them. If the king were upset, then they all would answer to him. Estella felt comforted since she was encircled by all of her friends. Tom, Wilcome, Berilac, Nibs, Pippin and her dear brother Fredegar all joined her as they all walked to see the king.  
  
Great bouquets of flowers lined the hallways stopping at the door that led to the gardens. The garden was full of elves and all eyes were upon them as the hobbits walked down the long isle to where King Thranduil awaited them. His face was stern and emotionless. Estella, avoiding the kings glaring eyes as he watched them approach, focused her attention on the many flowers that adorned the sides of the isles while the elves began to take their seats as they watched and whispered amongst themselves. Small beads of sweat began to form on Estella's brow and her hands shook as Fredegar held her hand tighter, giving her his strength. With a confident smile, he continued to proceed down the isle with her next to him.  
  
The guests suddenly all turned their heads as a clatter began to get louder from behind them as a small group suddenly appeared. Aragorn was running while he put his arms through his robe and tied it around his waist. He rushed on, passing Estella and the small group of hobbits, who stood froze in their tracks. Approaching King Thranduil, Aragorn began whispering to him. Estella looked behind her, Legolas and Gimli entered. Shock registered on the faces of the prominent elves upon seeing a dwarf standing in their gardens. Legolas proudly stood next to him by the doors of the garden as more elves began to enter the gardens, filling all the seats and standing in the back.  
  
The sudden rush of activities confused Estella: the servants began taking their places and the musicians started to play the bridal march. The guests all got to their feet. Estella, turning slightly and looking back to where Aragorn stood by the King Thranduil, inhaled sharply when she noticed that a hobbit stood in front of Aragorn-a very familiar hobbit. Her heart skipped a beat, and she paused.  
  
"Merry?" she breathed, barely loud enough for her ears to hear. Pippin gently laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. He gave her a confident wink and motioned to her. Fredegar once again offered his arm.  
  
"Are you ready, dear sister?" She smiled and graciously accepted his arm, and he led her slowly down the isle to where her future husband stood.  
  
When Estella had approached Merry, the King Thranduil elegantly announced, "Who gives this hobbit to wed?"  
  
Fredegar replied, "I do, Your Majesty." He placed Estella's hand into Merry's. Not taking his eyes from Estella, Merry bent slightly and kissed the top of her hand.  
  
Aragorn and Thranduil stood before him, the latter stepping back so that the king of Gondor could start in his most eloquent speech: "Thee that wed stand before me and kneel." Merry and Estella approached the King of Gondor and knelt before him.  
  
Aragorn took a goblet elaborately designed of precious stone and gold, raising it high above his head, then blessed the wine that was poured in it.  
  
Approaching Merry, Aragorn said, "Drink, for your spirits shall be one with each other and your union blessed."  
  
He handed Merry the goblet. Aragorn smiled looking down at Merry while he sipped the precious wine. Merry handed it to Estella. Raising her veil slightly, she too took a sip. Taking the goblet, Aragorn placed it on the altar.  
  
"Those who witness here today, I, King of Gondor, do bless this union of these hobbits to honor and cherish one another for as long as they both shall live. I give these rings as symbols of their union to each other so all may know of their vows and of the love they share." He directed them to stand before him.  
  
"Merry, you take Estella as your wife to honor, love and protect as long as you shall live?"  
  
"I do." Merry said as he took the ring that Aragorn has blessed and placed it on Estella's finger, "I take you as my wife to give you my love, my heart and my life to share with you forever.  
  
"Estella, you take Merry as your husband to honor, love and obey as long as you shall live?"  
  
"I do." Estella said as she took the ring that Aragorn blessed and tried to place it on Merry's finger, but her hands shook so badly. Merry placed his hand over hers to steady her and helped place the ring on his finger. "I take you as my husband, to honor you, to love you and share my life with you forever."  
  
"You may kiss your bride." Aragorn smiled as he watched Merry lift the veil from her face and kissed her deeply.  
  
Estalla noticed immediately that Merry smelled more of river water than bath water. She looked at his hands and at the mud packed deep in his nails. In his hair were green bits of moss and mud around his ears.  
  
She laughed wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She did not care that her dress now had bits of mud stains, she loved him so much.  
  
"I can not see a darn thing!" Gimli grumbled.  
  
"I told you to stand on that bench behind you," Legolas laughed at the shortness of his friend.  
  
Pippin wrapped both his arms around Merry and Estella as he congratulated them, while Fredegar wiped the tears from his face and waited to hug his sister.  
  
"Now for my favorite part, let's break out the ale!" Pippin gleefully said looking for the closest keg to tap.  
  
~*~  
  
King Thranduil walked out from the gardens and saw Gimli's traveling bag sitting by itself in the corridor just before the entrance to the garden. He watched Gimli and Legolas waiting to see the bride and groom.  
  
It was a perfect time to put his plan in motion.  
  
Running to his chambers, he entered the door. Looking behind to make sure no one saw him, he pushed the bookcase to open a hidden passageway. There, on a golden alter, the Hearth Stone sat. A diamond so large, no one has ever seen the likes of it before. Cut to perfection by the elves after it was taken in a battle with the dwarves less than a hundred years ago. It was a valued item that many have given their lives for. It was rumored that this stone was evil, placed by the hands of Sauron to tempt greed and hatred among all whom tried to possess it. Gloin fought the hardest to retrieve this precious stone and vowed to battle the elves until his death to place it into the hands of those whom worked the mines and found it, the rightful owners of the Hearth Stone.  
  
Lifting the Hearth Stone, King Thranduil cut his palm open on the sharp edges and his blood dripped upon the stone. He tucked it under his cloak and closed the hidden passage. Looking into the corridor, he saw no one about. He carefully approached Gimli's traveling bag, opening it, and he placed the Hearth Stone into his bag. Taking a scarf from his pocket, he grasped the scarf tightly to stop the bleeding and conceal his wound.  
  
King Thranduil, seeing his guards in the gardens, called them over to him. "I want this area fully guarded, and that dwarf watched carefully. He is not to move from these premises. Do you understand?"  
  
Joining his guests and kissing the bride, King Thranduil ordered the tables to be opened and the wine to be poured.  
  
The line of servants walked through the garden doors carrying trays of their very best foods and delicacies. The foods were arranged in beautiful array of colors and designs. The guests were in awe, when the three servants carried in a heavy enormous tray with a whole roasted pig, decoratively presented of course. Bottles of wine were opened as the corks popped one after another.  
  
But Pippin, still looked around for the keg of ale. "It is just not a hobbit wedding without a drink of ale to toast the bride and groom. Come now, surely you have one in your cellars?" he asked from one of the servants.  
  
The servant nodded and ran to get the keg. Pippin danced with glee.  
  
King Thranduil lifted his glass to toast the newly wed couple first, saying, "I am honored to present to the bride and groom our best wishes for a long and happy life together." They all raised their glasses to drink.  
  
The musicians began to play a slow enchanting song as Merry led his wife to the dance floor while the other all stood around to watch them.  
  
"Merry, what happened, why were you so late?" Estella whispered into his ear.  
  
"I am so sorry, Estella. After that storm last night, I went to check on the horses. My little colt was ill and I found the stallion stuck deep in the mud. I tried to get him out, but I too became stuck. Gimli and Legolas found me. The stallion and colt are now in the stables here at Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh, at last. I am so happy for you, Merry. But does this mean----"Estella paused.  
  
"Yes, we go home tomorrow." Merry told her.  
  
Almost shouting with delight, she wrapped her arms around her husband as they both danced with each other. 


	28. Chapter 28 Deceived

Chapter 28  
  
Deceived  
  
Estella beamed with a brilliant smile, as the line of guests congratulated her and Merry by her side. Aragorn stood next to Merry and King Thranduil beside him. Estella was introduced to so many elves that she could never keep their names straight. As the line dwindled down, Legolas and Gimli was the last to congratulated the new couple. On bent knee, Legolas first kissed Estella's hand and she giggled be kissed by a prince. The week that Legolas and Gimli traveled with them, Estella grew very fond of these two and considered them both dear friends. She could not imagine how she had once feared them, the first time she had seen them. She understood that if Merry ever needed his friends, that these two would always be ready to help him. Gimli shyly kissed Estella hand, just has Legolas had done previously. Estella looked into Gimli's eyes. He gave her a wink and a smile. She squeezed his hand tightly. Gimli then stood in front of Merry and grasped his hand in his, doing this Aragorn placed his hand on top of the two, and Legolas and Merry did the same. All four looked at each other as they again silently gave each other their respect and friendship.  
  
King Thranduil seeing this, while he stood next to some of his dignitaries asked, "Let us all go into my chamber to open a special bottle of the oldest wine there is, to toast Merry. Legolas, please join us, bring your friend as well." King Thranduil looked at Gimli, then his son.  
  
Legolas agreed and Gimli followed them with Aragorn behind him. When they entered the corridor, Gimli picked up his traveling bag and placed it over his shoulder. They all followed the king as he walked them to his private chambers.  
  
King Thranduil opened the doors to his great chambers. The servants were opening the bottles of wine and pouring them into tall clear wineglasses. They handed one to each of the guests.  
  
King Thranduil, holding up his glass of wine, said, "This is one of our most treasured items in Mirkwood, of which we have many. Let us raise our glass to honor Merry of the Shire and wish him many years of happiness with his new bride." They all toasted Merry. The king's guests had never tasted a wine such as this and they all marveled at its flavor.  
  
"We have many treasures here at Mirkwood such as this wine, would you care to see our most treasured piece?" King Thruanduil asked Merry.  
  
Knowing what his father was about to show them, Legolas felt his father only wanted to flaunt over Gimli the Hearth Stone. "Your highness, I do not think Merry would be interested in seeing that stone."  
  
"Nonsense, my son. It is not often that the stone is looked upon and admired for the perfection that it has. One should not leave Mirkwood, without seeing this wondrous sight."  
  
Opening the hidden passageway behind the bookcase and having the guards lighting the torches to reveal the golden altar where the stone once sat, King Thranduil pretended a gasps in surprise when they saw the stone was missing.  
  
"Guards, arrest that dwarf!" King Thranduil shouted in alarm.  
  
Spears surrounded Gimli and Legolas was held back by Aragorn as he knew he would defend Gimli with his life.  
  
"Now is not the time to fight, Legolas! Let me talk to your father." Aragorn ordered Legolas.  
  
Aragorn turning to the king, saying, "King Thranduil, surely you jump to conclusion that our friend, Gimli would do such a thing. I know this dwarf's heart and he would never do such a thing as you accuse him of."  
  
"Let him prove his honesty, here and now!-----guards search him and his bag." King Thranduil ordered.  
  
Pulling the Hearth Stone from Gimli's bag, they all gasped and looked accusingly towards Gimli.  
  
"I have never set eyes upon this stone before, someone has placed this in my bag to frame me," was all Gimli said.  
  
"As any criminal would contend to say," King Thranduil accused him.  
  
"You are wrong, father! I know Gimli and I believe him! Anyone could have placed that stone in his bag!" shouted Legolas, as Aragorn still held him back.  
  
"Take the dwarf away and lock him up, we will see to his judgement tomorrow morning." King Thranduil ordered and dismissed his guests from his chamber.  
  
The guards carefully placed the stone back on the altar and locked the bookcase. While, Gimli was lead to their lower level in Mirkwood. Locking his arms and legs in chains to the wall, the guards left him standing in the darkness behind a locked door.  
  
Legolas cast his anger in his eyes towards his father, as Aragorn held tightly to Legolas and walked him out of the king's chamber.  
  
King Thranduil evilly smiled as he leaded against the closed door. His plan had worked.  
  
Merry ran back into the gardens and gathered his hobbits together, telling them what had just happened. The party was over with and they all went to their rooms.  
  
Estella was in shock as Merry led her to his room. "Aragorn has asked to meet us all in the gardens later this evening. We must plan what we need to do next."  
  
Legolas watched his father's chamber closely and began making his own plans.  
  
~*~  
  
After evening meal, Merry excused himself and walked down to the stables to see to his horses. The evening air was still warm and a gentle breeze followed Merry into the stables. This should have been the happiest day in Merry's life, but with Gimli locked up, he feared for his friend's life. With a heavy heart Merry opened the stable doors and walked in. Taking a few minutes, for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the stables. Merry could barely make out which stall his little colt was placed in. Following the line of stalls, he finally saw a young colt happily nursing on his mother. Merry was very pleased that the young colt had recovered from its ordeal. With the swishing of its small tail, Merry could see that the colt was brushed down so not a dot of mud was on its coat. It gleamed from the low evening sun that filtered through the open stable window.  
  
The next stall, pacing in the small confined space, was Merry's stallion. The door was shut and locked to keep the stallion from getting out. It neighed and pawed the floor of its stall when the stallion noticed Merry watching him. Merry was happy seeing the stallion, now rested and fed. He looked no worse of wear from its harrowing ordeal being stuck in the mud with Merry all those hours this morning. The quietness of the stable gave Merry time to relax and think about everything that had happened today and he was lost in this thoughts.  
  
Without warning, a hand grasped his shoulder and Merry screamed out of fright, turning to see Aragorn who now stood in front of him.  
  
"Did you really have to scare the life out of me, Aragorn?"  
  
"I am sorry, I guess my old ways has trained my feet to be very silent," Aragorn teased him.  
  
"He is beautiful, isn't he Aragorn?" Merry said as he turned back to watch the stallion.  
  
"That he is----which reminds me, I have not given you your wedding present yet."  
  
"What is it?" Merry asked with a gleam in his eye from anticipation of something wonderful from Aragorn.  
  
Placing his hand into his bag, he pulled out a stone that he had recognized from the time with the fellowship. This stone once belonged to Gandalf and he remembered it from the Mines of Moria.  
  
"Gandalf gave this to me before he left with Frodo to the Greyhavens." Aragorn began to tell him, as he placed the stone in Merry's hand, and then continued, "you remember Shadowfax, Gandalf's horse?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Gandalf shown me how to use this stone to control his horse. By holding this stone in your hand and whistling like this." Aragorn demonstrated the usual whistle that Gandalf taught him. Merry tried many times, until he was finally able to imitate the sound.  
  
"Only you would be able to do this, once the horse eyes the stone and you whistle, this horse will only obey you from then on. You will be his master." Aragorn told him.  
  
Opening the door, Aragorn let Merry into the stall and shut it behind him. Merry now faced the stallion alone.  
  
Seeing Merry, the stallion charged him and Merry jumped to the side of the stall. The stallion reared its legs and pawed towards Merry as he dodged this way and that.  
  
"Show the stallion the stone, Merry! What are you waiting for?" Asked Aragorn, almost laughing as he watched Merry ducking and dodging the angry horse.  
  
"I'm trying! But he is not cooperating with me," Merry shouted almost in fear of his life.  
  
"Hold the stone out to him!" Aragorn ordered him.  
  
"Nice horse, see the pretty stone I have for you?"  
  
"Oh....No! oops....easy now!"  
  
"Quit playing around Merry, show him the damn stone!" Aragorn instructed, "Do not forget to whistle like I have shown you."  
  
Aragorn heard a loud thud and hammering against the wall of the stall and then the whistle that he taught Merry. All of sudden the sound in the stall was quiet. Looking in, Aragorn almost busted out laughing hysterically seeing Merry laying flat down on the floor of the stall, holding the stone high in front of the horse. The stallion froze in its tracks as it watched Merry calmly.  
  
Opening the stall Merry stood petting the stallion as it nuzzled up against him. Aragorn approached him handing him the bridle. "What is that smell?" Aragorn asked sniffing Merry while standing next to him.  
  
"While I was trying to get control of the stallion, I slipped on something." Merry face was somewhat red with embarrassment.  
  
"Remember now, this horse will only come to you. His spirit is still wild and he will not allow anyone near him. He is now your horse." Aragorn told him, while taking the stone from Merry and placed it back in his traveling bag.  
  
Aragorn sat on a bench and filled his pipe. Smoking it, Aragorn watched Merry as he got on the stallion and bolted out of the stables.  
  
The stallion obeyed ever command that Merry asked of him. Then allowing the stallion to run at full speed, Merry laughed as he felt himself soaring in the sky with the eagles with the speed this stallion possessed. Merry learned each movement of this stallion as it pranced and dashed through the evening hours running through the grounds of Mirkwood and open pasture lands.  
  
Returning back to the stables, Aragorn told Merry to get off his horse and remove the saddle and bridle. Merry looked at Aragorn oddly because he knew the stallion would turn and run away once it was free of these things. Just as he predicted, the stallion took off running away from the stables.  
  
"Call to him, Merry." Aragorn instructed.  
  
Merry whistled just like Aragorn had taught him and within seconds the stallion returned back to Merry.  
  
Aragorn smiled to Merry knowing how much this gift had meant to him. "He will always return to you, whenever you call to him. You no longer need to tie him up. Let him run free as he was meant to be. Until you need him."  
  
"Thank you Aargorn. This is the finest gift that I have ever had."  
  
"Come, it is time to meet the others in the garden. We have more work to be done." Aragorn placed his arm around Merry and watched the stallion run free as they headed towards the gardens. 


	29. Chapter 29 Homeward Bound

A/N: Thank you all to those who reviewed this story, it was very much appreciated! Please review this last chapter to let me know if you liked the ending of this story.I had so much fun writing this. Bye for now...  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Homeward Bound  
  
The sun now gave way to the darkness as the night was upon them. Not even the moon or the stars shone this night and gave a feeling for foredooming to the two who walked from the stable to the gardens. Aragorn and Merry approached the hobbits and Legolas who now awaited them. Legolas spoke to them and told them of his plan.  
  
When they all headed from the gardens, Merry asked Pippin to wait. He had something to tell him. Pippin lowered his head as he listened to Merry tell him of Hatty's death and what had happened on the start of his journey. Merry hugged Pippin as he knew this news hurt him greatly. They too walked to their own rooms to get ready for what Legolas had just told them.  
  
~*~  
  
Cunning eyes that stayed in the darken corner of the corridor, watched the king's advisor shut the door and walk away from the King's chamber. Approaching and turning the door handle quietly, Legolas entered to speak to his father one last time.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Legolas asked as his father slowly turned to face him.  
  
"I told you dwarves are not to be trusted, my son. They are thieves at heart."  
  
"So you are willing to kill Gimli just to prove a point to me. You and I both know that Gimli did not steel this stone." Legolas pointed out to his father.  
  
"I know nothing of the sort. He was found with the stone red handed in his bag, you saw this yourself."  
  
"Gimli had no reason to take this stone nor has he ever desired this stone."  
  
King Thranduil slammed his book closed and faced his son, "The dwarves have killed many elves to get their hands on this stone, your Gimli is no exception to this!"  
  
"You do not know him! He is not like the other dwarves." Legolas snarled back at his father.  
  
"Legolas, I will not hear of this any more. Let the courts decide who is guilty or not."  
  
"What chance does Gimli have in a court of elves, ruled under your opinions." Legolas argued back.  
  
"How would you judge this my son?" King Thranduil asked him.  
  
"Let who's hands that have labored to free the stone from the mountain own it. Taking the stone by force and then claiming ownership of it only serves your greed. Keeping it and spilling the blood of many to own it, only further corrupts your heart towards evil. The Hearth Stone should have never been in the possession of the elves. If it is your heart to enter into Grey Haven to serve Valor, then set Gimli free and give him back the stone!" Legolas encouraged his father for the last time to do the right thing.  
  
"I will not give up the stone to the dwarves. It was our hands that skillfully crafted this stone." King Thranduil told him.  
  
"Then split the stone in two equal parts."  
  
"You can not split a perfect diamond!" King Thranduil's anger began mounting, as his voice shouted at his son.  
  
"It is far better to split the stone, than it is to lose your immortal life! Valor sees into your heart, they know what is in your soul." Legolas looked deeply into his father's eyes in hopes that he could convince him to change his evil ways and perhaps save him from himself, but he saw no change in him. "I will not let an innocent life be taken only for the sake of your greed. Know in your heart that I will fight!"  
  
Shouting King Thranduil yelled at his son, "This is treason, Legolas!"  
  
"It is not treason to free an innocent life," Legolas knew in his heart that his father would not give the stone up willingly, but he knew his father's weakness and tried one more time. "Gimli wanted to trade the mithrill to Gloin in order for him to stop this war between the elves and allow the elves to possess the stone, but Gloin died before Gimli could tell him.  
  
"Glion is dead?" King Thranduil paced a few steps as he began to consider what his son just told him. "How much mithrill?"  
  
"Two bags that would have paid for the stone three times over, enough to make a kingly robe." Legolas added as he waited for his father to answer.  
  
King Thranduil again turned away from Legolas and paced again, taking his time to think about this kingly robe of mithrill.  
  
Legolas leaned up against the wall and he watched his father closely. He knew he just struck a nerve with him and he could see his greed once again taking over him. Legolas could now see his father in his true light. There was no hope left for him, he was too far-gone, lost forever in his greed for more treasure.  
  
"Let's see this mithrill." King Thranduil walked to his door, opening it, shouted to the guards, "Bring the dwarf to me, now!"  
  
When Gimli was brought to the king's chamber, King Thranduil ordered Gimli to show him the mithrill. Gimli looked up at Legolas, but trusted his friend to know what he was doing.  
  
Leading the way to his room, Gimli asked for his ax, but the king refused.  
  
"Give me my ax, or you will not get the mithrill as it is buried."  
  
"Give him his ax!" King Thranduil ordering his guards because he could not wait to see the mithrill.  
  
Gimli taking his ax began to loosen the floorboards and removed them to reveal the two bags that he hid. Opening them, the king's eyes widened as the mithrill glisten and sparkled. He had never seen so much mithrill before.  
  
"Now father, give Gimli the stone and set him free!" Legolas placed his hand on his sword ready to fight if his father had a sudden change of heart.  
  
Looking into his son's face, King Thranduil knew if he challenged him now, Legolas would fight. He could easily see his determination. Looking behind him he saw Aragorn with the hobbits standing behind them in the corridor.  
  
King Thranduil looked down at Gimli and said, "You have bought your freedom and the stone, take it and never return!" He looked directly into Legolas's eyes as he turned with the bags of mithrill in his hands and walked away.  
  
The guards soon appeared and handed Gimli the stone and escorted them from the halls of Mirkwood.  
  
Merry gave a whistle and the stallion suddenly appeared. Saddling their horses in the darkness, they slowly left the Halls of Mirkwood.  
  
Gimli now riding behind Legolas, turned the horse they were riding towards the Lonely Mountain and said, "Here is were we need to part, my friends. I have one last thing to do before this is all finished." Gimli looked towards his homelands with sadness in them that only Legolas could more than understand.  
  
"Gimli, you and Legolas are more than welcome to live among us in Gondor. There is always room in my kingdom for two trusted friends at my side." Aragorn told them as the three looked upon each other and nodded.  
  
Legolas let Gimli down from his horse and watched him begin his climb to the Lonely Mountain. He would wait for him at the camp.  
  
Legolas lead the way to the camp to where the horses were kept as they all followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours Gimli climbed the Lonely Mountain and entered its caves. The guards all greeted him. Heading for the main hall, Gimli looked upon the halls for the last time knowing he would never again return.  
  
Gimli entered the great hall, seizing the rope on the bell. Gimli rang the bell to awaken the dwarves. The ringing echoed throughout the great halls as the dwarves rushed to answer it, thinking they were under an attack.  
  
Gimli held is hands up to silence the crowd. Pulling the stone from his bag as they all marveled at seeing the stone again. They looked upon Gimli calling him the stone's victor.  
  
"Dwarves, will you now stop the war with the elves?" Gimli asked them.  
  
"No, Elves are not to be trusted! They have killed too many of the dwarves," the crowd shouted back.  
  
"When will the killing end? How much more blood needs to spill until this is ended?" Gimli shouted to the crowd, "Here is your stone you all died for. Look upon it, is it worth what your loved ones died for?"  
  
The dwarves became silent as all eyes looked upon something that seemed so meaningless compared with those they loved.  
  
"Peace must come to the Lonely Mountain, we must rebuild our lives again, lay down your swords and your hatred. Look upon those that still live amongst us. If we are to live, then we must learn to live in peace." Gimli pleaded to the dwarves that stood before him.  
  
Turning, Gimli raised the stone over his head and standing in front of the deepest mine in the Lonely Mountain, he cast the Hearth Stone into its depths, returning it to where it was found.  
  
Walking away from the group of dwarves and his homelands forever, Gimli headed to the camp where Legolas waited for him as the sun just began to rise in the eastern sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn brought three horses over to the group of hobbits as they all gathered together with the rising of the first light of day. Stopping before Pippin, he handed him the bridle of his horse. Looking at Nibs, Aragorn asked him, "I need a strong sword at my side in Gondor, What say you, Nibs?"  
  
Nibs bit his lower lip as he thought about what Aragorn asked of him, shuffling his feet in the dirt. Nibs took the reins of his horse as he said, "Yes, Aragorn, I would be honored to be at your side."  
  
Nibs turned to his brothers and hugged them to say good-bye. Mounting his horse, he waited for Aragorn. "Merry, whenever you are ready, Gondor has a place for you also, remember that!" Aragorn kicked his horse and waved his good-byes to his friends.  
  
"I'll be home shortly so keep a keg of ale for me, since we never did get to open one at your wedding." Pippin laughed as he turned his horse racing off after Aragorn.  
  
Merry getting on his stallion with Estella riding her horse next to him, he guided his hobbits and his horses back home again to the Shire. Legolas waved to all his friends as they took their own paths home.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry began to relax as they passed the guards of Gondor who watched the boarders of the Shire. Merry reflected back to all the events that they had all been through in bringing these horses home again. He was proud of the hobbits who had fought beside him and he wondered how these events would shape their lives. Nibs, was impacted greatly from all that he had been through and Merry knew he would be happy living in Gondor. Perhaps someday, Nibs would come back to the Shire. He looked at Wilcome, Tom and Bowman; what stories they would be able to tell their father. Fredegar found new courage and hope. Merry knew he would be fine, he would pay for his debts and put him back on his feet again. Fredegar more than earned what it would take to pay his debts. It would not be long until every hobbit would be sitting around his tables wanting to hear more about Moria, Mirkwood, and the horses they brought to the Shire. That would keep him in business for along time to come.  
  
Berilac sat quiet as he rode his horse by himself bringing up the back as Merry guided the horses home. Time would soon tell if Berilac would have his answers that perplexed his own heart.  
  
The horses trotted over the lush hill of Buckland and Merry did not want to slow them down. He was now impatient to go home and his spirits lifted as the familiar smial came into sight.  
  
Old Hobs and the others raised their voices when they saw the new herd of horses heading towards the corral. They opened the gates wide as the horses followed each other into them.  
  
Merry jumped from the stallion as Hobs tried to approach him. "Hold back there Hobs! I will see to my own horse." Merry warned him not to come too close to this horse.  
  
Taking off the saddle and bridle, Hobs was shocked to see the stallion suddenly run free away from Buckland. "It is alright, Hobs. He will come back whenever I need him." Looking at Hobs, Merry could see that he had changed also. Some how Hobs looked a little older and he moved a little slower. Merry's heart broke for him.  
  
"Da, Da!" cried Berrac as Ester held on to her oldest son's hand. Breaking free from his mother's hand, Berrac raced to his father's side. Berilac turned and was almost knocked over by the boy as he bounded into his arms. Berrac wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held him tightly. "I missed you so much Da!" he said with laughter in his voice.  
  
Berilac held his son so he could look at him in his eyes. Facing his own fears that he would see Erling in his eyes and be constantly reminded that Berrac was not his own son. Berilac's tears ran from his face as no signs of Erling were present in this child. He looked at his son as if seeing him for the first time. What he saw was the precious lovely face that resembled his mother. Knowing that Berrac was not his son did not make any difference in his heart, or changed how he felt about this lovely child. He loved his son with all of his heart and nothing had changed. Berilac now knew it took more than blood to be a father, it took love and all the time that they had spent together being father and son. "Da, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Berrac asked his father.  
  
"No, my son. I am just so happy to see you." Berilac wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly in his arms.  
  
Merry strolled up the doors of Buckland and taking Estella in his arms, he carried her into the halls of Buckland. Standing her back down on her feet, he kissed her tenderly, "We are home, Mrs. Brandybuck."  
  
The smell of fresh bread filled the halls of Buckland  
  
"Don't be getting my floors dirty, I worked my fingers to the bones cleaning it this morning!"  
  
Merry heart almost jumped out of his chest as for a moment he taught he heard Hatty yelling from the kitchen, but Hilda Bracegirdle walked to greet the Master of Buckland home.  
  
"Welcome home Master Merry, I have a fine pot of stew that has been brewing all day long, it is the finest you have ever tasted." Old Hilda Bracegirdle smiled up at Merry.  
  
Ester bounded into the kitchen and ran to meet Merry. "I have taken the privilege to hire Hilda as cook for Buckland. I hope you do not mind, Merry?"  
  
Merry smiled, if there was anyone else other than Hatty, Hilda was a perfect choice.  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
